


Crisis on Infinite Galaxies: The Intermissions (New Canon)

by MMPRPink



Series: Crisis on Infinite Galaxies [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 63,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: The in-between and afters of each story arc.
Relationships: Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Crisis on Infinite Galaxies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527686
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Intermission 1(a): The Force Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the new canon for the intermissions. I decided to deem the previous one Non-canon and decided to spare tragedy on the Kaesoka ship. However, Ahsoka is still injured and she will be out of action recovering probably for a majority of the story as it goes on.
> 
> You're also wondering how the heck is Kaeden Force-sensitive!? She's a null! Well, this is a different galaxy, anything goes and I chose to make Galaxy-2 Kaeden Larte a Force-sensitive and her sensitivity has been unknowingly repressed for many years, to the point she just slipped under the eyes of the Jedi Order. It was so suppressed, even Ahsoka herself didn't sense it. This concept I was going to introduce later in the series in the original canon, but in this one, it is revealed much sooner and potentially saved her wife's life. The stress, emotions and need to save Ahsoka was enough for Kaeden to unlock her repressed Force-sensitivity.
> 
> I hope this is the ending of the first intermission everyone prefers, but if you're still curious about what I would've written for the funeral, I will write it, but it's non-canon and will write it at a later point to save myself headaches and confusions. This is the first time I have ever rewritten an ending, but I had a change of heart, once an attack on Kaesoka was enough. Twice was overkill. Also, this is a further apology to a close friend who is taking an extended break from writing due to the first upload.
> 
> Until then.

_"There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?"_

\- Supreme Leader Snoke; _Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens_

* * *

Intermission: The Force Awakens

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Padawan, Mentor, General of the 501st Legion, Leader of Torrent Company

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Anakin Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 38 Years

Born: 41 BBY

Planet of Origins: Tatooine; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Grand Master of the Jedi Order/High Jedi Council, Former General of the 501st, Former mentor

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Padmé Nabierre Amidala

****

Obi-wan Kenobi (Galaxy-2):

Age: 54 Years

Born: 57 BBY

Planet of Origins: Stewjon; Stewjon System

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Member of the High Jedi Council, Mentor, General of the 212th Attack Battalion

****

Kaeden Larte (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada, Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Farmer, Civilian

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Ahsoka Tano

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner, Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Darth Véurr (formerly Ahsoka Tano - Deceased in 19 BBY/Galaxy-38):

Age: 4009 (Actual)/45 (Physical) Years

Born: 39 BBY (Original)/4 ABY (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region (Birth)/Kamino; Wild Space (Clone Birth)

Species: Togruta/Clone

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, Former General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Lady, Former Apprentice of Darth Sidious and Marka Ragnos, Former General of the 332nd Stormtrooper Battalion, Empress of the Eternal Empire II, God

* * *

_ Year: 3 BBY… _

_ Midnight… _

_ Time: 0000 (00:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/Moments after Discovery_

( _Scene: Council Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was clearly in no mood for this. She was exhausted, her body just ached, the Togruta is sure she is feeling muscles that she didn't think existed in her body and now… she's stuck here. Not long after being rescued, Rex (CT-7567) was expected to write a detailed report due in the coming week, Leia is in the Hall of Healing being cared for by Barriss and Master Jedi Healer Vokara Che. Ahsoka is stuck facing the High Jedi Council, Anakin and Obi-wan are a bit unhappy she's here, they know she needs rest. However, with Windu, he is eager to hear the ins and outs of a Tooka's ass, along with what they experienced. As if she wants to remember what she saw while they were trapped for what? Three days in a parallel galaxy, where she fell to the Dark Side and became an immortal Sith Empress! They couldn't have just waited until she got some sleep. Also, Ahsoka is very worried about Leia, will Master Che and Knight Offee tell the Council she has been exposed to Sith Poison? Anakin will throw fits at her if he was told, Force forbid if Luke and Padmé found out. They put Leia into her care, they allowed her to be her Padawan Learner and all Ahsoka did was fail them again and again. Once Leia recovers, she should talk to her, maybe transfer Leia's tutelage to another Jedi Knight or Master, it could be for the best. Leia Skywalker is not safe around her, no matter how hard she has tried to protect her, all Ahsoka does is almost getting Leia killed if it's not herself. Although… Ahsoka has already failed Leia, she let her get captured and Véurr was so close to fully succumbing her to the Dark Side. It is every Master's nightmare to see their Padawan fallen to the Darkness inside them. If Ahsoka is honest with herself, everyone has a Dark Side, it's a matter of keeping control, maintaining balance. A philosophy of the old Je'daii Order, maintaining the balance of Light/Ashla, Dark/Bogan and the Grey/Bendu, that must be where the Grey Jedi got some of their beliefs.

Anakin Skywalker watched his former Padawan, he knew she shouldn't be here right now. He could see the tiredness in her eyes and… is that bags under her eyes? Do Togrutas even get bags as a sign of exhaustion? Whatever she, Rex and his daughter experienced in that strange galaxy, a galaxy he only saw for a mere few minutes, it must have been bad. Windu and the other Council Members didn't want to wait, so much for preaching patience is part of a Jedi. Why are they so eager to know what Ahsoka saw? She's probably processing it herself still. Anakin was grateful that Yoda joined them to be a mediator of sorts in case things get heated, which won't shock Anakin if it does. The Jedi Order is still somewhat split over the changes to the Code he implemented, he figured Ahsoka would welcome those changes, especially after she met and got betrothed to Kaeden. The more conservative members on the Council will attempt to press or push Ahsoka, but he has the backing of Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and even Kit Fisto if they push her too far. Kaeden is here on Coruscant, she rushed to the Core Region after being told Ahsoka vanished, not reported Killed in Action (KIA) but Missing in Action (MIA), along with Rex and Leia. Padmé owned a smaller apartment on this planet so she let it out to Kaeden. In all his life, he has never seen Kaeden in such a state, her wife was missing for three, almost four days and none of them understood or could explain what happened and they tried to. Padmé made regular visits to her daughter-in-law, ensured she was eating, taking care of herself and reassuring the farmer that Ahsoka will return, perhaps even convincing her to pull back on filing for divorce papers; something Kaeden joked about. The farmer though, she held onto hope that her wife would return, she knows Ahsoka, no matter how far she is, will find ways to return home no matter what. Anakin was brought out of his thoughts when Windu addressed Ahsoka. He better not push his daughter's patience, yes Skywalker does see Tano as his daughter, regardless of their five-year age gap.

"Explain to us, Knight Tano. What happened when you, Padawan Skywalker and Captain Rex disappeared?" Not surprisingly, Ahsoka was agitated, the way her body bristled, her muscles were tense. She hated being in the Council Room, it was sort of small and it made her feel like a caged animal. Heck, she was stiff and wants nothing more to sleep in bed with Kaeden.

"Why could this not wait?" She asked them tensely, "I'm tired, myself and Rex got little sleep. Leia is recovering and I would very much like to return to my wife.",

"A question Master Windu asked. Answer him and let you go we shall." Said Yoda, thankfully understanding and seeing her agitation. Ahsoka sighed, Rex told her he will mention a few things here and there in the report, he will mention the name Véurr, but not who she was. She can do the same. The Jedi Knight took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"The portal… pulled us in and sent us to another galaxy. One that sits parallel to ours, co-existing in a way by some unexplainable phenomenon without meeting another's borders." Ahsoka started off, "We found ourselves in a world where the Republic no longer stands, it was changed into an Empire, ruled by an Empress named Véurr." Her hand suddenly began to shake, it still scared her that… she could be someone like her. Someone so cruel, heartless, so consumed in the Dark Side, it frightened her. Could Ahsoka be that monster if she lost control of her balance? All it normally takes is something bad to happen to those she cares about, Kaeden especially. What would she do if she lost Kaeden? Curse the universe? Ask why her? Did the Force call for her? Get angry? Make the universe understand her pain? If she suffers, should the galaxy share her suffering? Getting back on track, she continued the rest of her condensed story and leaving a lot of details out. "She was kind to us at first, though it didn't take long for her true nature to reveal itself. We were captured, locked up, myself and Leia cut off from the Force. Thanks to some allies, we escaped. Can I please leave? Kaeden needs me, Masters." Before Windu could intervene, Plo got there first to interject him. He knows Little Soka is not in the best state of mind right now.

"Thank you, Little Soka. You are dismissed." Nodding her head, smiling a little at Plo, Ahsoka left the Council Room. Maybe she might stop at the Halls of Healing to check on Leia, then go to Kaeden. Anakin made sure Ahsoka was well out of the area by checking her Force Signature, before being satisfied that she is away from the Council Room. He turned to Windu, practically glaring at him.

"What the kriff, Windu!?" Anakin said angrily, "I told you not to push Ahsoka and to save what she went through AFTER she got some rest.",

"This is something that could not wait for another day, Master Skywalker." Windu replied, sitting back into his chair. "Knight Tano hasn't told the whole story. This Empress Véurr she mentioned is… concerning." It was Obi-wan's turn to voice his thoughts, also to simmer down the chances of an explosive argument between Anakin and Mace. Those two never saw eye to eye, even more so when Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin in 22 BBY just prior to the conclusion of the Battle of Christophsis. Watching his friend, brother be a mentor with questionable teaching methods was… delightful. Anakin did sort of ease back on the recklessness, only a fraction, Ahsoka still encouraged him to be a little reckless and they were both crazy as one another. In a backwards way not only they complimented one another, but they also tempered each other. The mentorship between Ahsoka and Leia is very much similar, no wonder his former Padawan decided to assign his daughter to the Togruta when she was twenty-nine in 7 BBY. Obi-wan did see it in his former Grand Padawan's eyes, she was exhausted but also haunted by what she has seen in that other galaxy. Perhaps there is a good reason she held back on certain pieces of information.

"Forgive me, Windu, but I have to support Anakin on this motion. Ahsoka was beyond exhausted, she was clearly in no state to talk before us." Windu tried not to roll his eyes that the other Council Members so willingly support Anakin's observations. Maybe he might admit that he jumped too soon to make Tano talk about her disappearance that almost stretched into four days. The public and the whole GAR were almost in outrage over the Knight's disappearance and the 501st were placed under the temporary command of Master Skywalker. After the disaster with Master Pong Krell on the planet of Umbara, the 501st refuse to be under another Jedi Knight or Master that isn't Skywalker or Tano, they make an exception for Kenobi as well; and accept Master Plo of the 104th because of his closeness to Knight Tano. To be fair, the war has dragged on longer than any of them would have liked, no thanks to Dooku and Grievous still being alive, Windu's stress levels are still through the roof.

"Okay, I admit I was… pressuring her. She will talk when ready and can have some time away from the frontlines.",

"Adjourned this meeting is." Said Yoda in his strange form of Galactic Basic. Everyone got up from their seats to retreat to their sleeping quarters to rest.

_ With Ahsoka… _

_ Time: 0215 (02:15; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Early Morning… _

( _Scene: First Floor, Rented Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Ahsoka didn't know how to repay Padmé, she gave both her and Kaeden an apartment to be rented, but has pulled back on needing to pay rent. Padmé has always been a mother-figure to her, more than just a sister and political mentor. She prayed to the Force her wife won't be too angry at her or expecting to have a bunch of divorce files shoved into her face and a ring thrown at her. She couldn't believe the Council, Windu in particular, Tano just can't bring herself to talk about the nightmare herself, Leia and Rex experienced. There is no worse nightmare than seeing an evil version of yourself, she genuinely didn't want to leave the other galaxy. They needed help, how do they expect to survive Véurr's vast army? How do they even expect to defeat her? She can't die, she is some… immortal where the citizens are deluded enough to believe she is a God to be worshipped. Besides, would the Council even trust her if she blatantly said that Empress Véurr is an alternate version of her who fell to the Dark Side!? That is not easy information to drop, she couldn't just say it. For all she knows, if word of that gets sent around the temple, it will give all the Jedi an excuse to demand her to be locked up. Can she even tell any of this to Kaeden? Reaching the first floor, Ahsoka found the room number given to them, it is a nice apartment, a nice size, not as big as 500 Republica, but enough for two people plus a guest bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door with a shaky hand, not knowing how Kaeden will react. Hearing rushed movement on the other side, the door opened and in front of her, was her wife. Ahsoka didn't get to say anything when Kaeden suddenly pulled her down to kiss her and that, the Togruta didn't deny. To her lover, she guesses she won't be signing any divorce papers anytime soon.

Tano lifted her wife into her arms, entering the apartment, closing the door behind them and walked to their double bed. Like the front door, the bedroom door was closed shut, the couple embracing each other, in more ways than one, after being separated for so long. Especially for Kaeden when she was told her wife had gone missing in action.

_ Time: 1230 (12:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Mid-day… _

Ahsoka was first to wake up, her arm draped over Kaeden's shoulder and who was fast asleep. If the Togruta was honest, that was the best reunion sex they had, not like anyone needs to know their private life. It was great, for one night, to forget about everything, forget about what occurred when they were trapped in that galaxy. Thank the Force she didn't have any nightmares, perhaps it was Kaeden's soothing presence, the farmer is the source of her balance. Ahsoka is home now, in her own galaxy, Véurr has no means to get to them and the only thing to do is heal, along with helping Leia, more than ever. Tano can relate to Leia's experience, the Dark Side is both a narcotic and poison, the more you embrace it, the more it poisons you. To be corrupted by it, doing things and saying things you would never admit, the only difference is Véurr wanted Leia as an apprentice, the Son killed her as soon as she outlived her usefulness. That's another thing she never told Kaeden, that she actually died on Mortis and was resurrected. Funnily, when she died, Ahsoka found herself about to step into the border of the Cosmic Force, only for something to sharply tug her back, back to the living plane. Although… Soka could not help but wonder if she does share similarities with Véurr, her words actually spoke some truth, maybe deep down there is a monster inside her. What will it take for that monster to reveal itself? Is Leia getting hurt because of her? Kaeden dying?

The Togruta did almost slip into the Dark Side, her balance almost lost when Leia was hurt on a mission. They were clearing a Separatist outpost, a Commando Droid got a lucky shot on her Padawan, seeing her unconscious, was enough to make Tano see red. Rex told her she went berserk on the droids, singlehandedly wiped out the whole outpost, but she was so close to the Dark, she couldn't control herself. He revealed to her she turned on them in blind anger, no one was hurt because they were quick to stun her. Since then, Ahsoka vowed to maintain her balance no matter what. Is maintaining balance worth the effort she's putting in? The Jedi Knight wonders what made her counterpart become who she is now. Did she lose someone she cared about? Was alternate Ahsoka manipulated by Chancellor Palpatine, who was in truth Darth Sidious? There are so many questions to the unknown, she just hopes the rebels are okay, that they will survive. They deserve to be free, that galaxy suffered four-thousands years of tyranny and oppression, it is no way of life. Hearing her comlink light blinking, Ahsoka muttered some expletives while she reached for it, removing her arm from Kaeden. Thank the Force for little things, it was only a prerecorded message and from Anakin. Tapping the button, the message played.

 _"Hey, Snips. I hope you had a good rest, you really needed it. Onto other things, I apologise about the behaviour of the Council, they, other than Obi-wan, Plo, Shaak and Kit, failed to see you were not ready to talk. Windu knows you haven't told the full story. Regardless, the good news is you and the 501st are on leave from the frontline until needed. Take advantage of this break, Ahsoka. Skyguy out."_ Ahsoka couldn't help but feel shocked, on leave from the frontline until required. That means… she can spend all her lost time with Kaeden, without interruption, no fear of being called in for a war meeting. Rex and the boys, if Anakin sent them a separate message will be so glad to hear the news, they can have a break they deserve. This is a break she really needs, especially after what occurred. Now feeling happier, Ahsoka put on some of her clothes to get breakfast ready, it would be nice for Kaeden to wake up to. Heading out to the kitchen, Padmé ensured to have it stocked up, Tano thought a nice brunch would do, considering it is mid-day. Hard to believe they slept for ten hours, Soka would be lucky to get four, which prompts her to take sleeping medication unbeknownst to Kaeden. With the war dragging out, her list of things that she is ashamed of keeps increasing, her wife is aware of the datapad containing the list of her dead troops, the sleeping pills is one she doesn't know about. She has constantly played down her nightmares as unable to sleep or Insomnia in other words and is denying a psychiatric evaluation for Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. Ahsoka needs to focus on taking care of others at the moment, she can worry about herself at a later time.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ahsoka opened the fridge, pulling out some nerf rashers and nerf sausages, some cooking oil and a frying pan from the cupboard. Turning the gas cooker on, the Togruta placed the pan on the gas to heat up and proceeded to open the food. When the frying pan reached sufficient heat, Soka poured a small amount of oil, filling the kitchen with a loud sizzling sound when the oil made contact with the heated pan. The Jedi Knight added four pieces each of the sausages and rashers, moving the meat around with a spatula. Her montrals picked up movement from the room, the door opening, indicating her lover has woken up. Kaeden came into view, suddenly finding herself attacked by the welcoming smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. Approaching Soka from behind, she wrapped her arms around her wife's midriff, standing on her toes so she can rest her chin on the Togruta's shoulder.

"Morning, love." Ahsoka greeted warmly, enjoying the feeling of Kaeden's arms wrapped around her. "Just in the middle of cooking us a brunch.",

"Smells delicious. I hope those ration bars did not mess up your sense of taste." Teased Kaeden,

"I am well longing for some proper food. If you to want help, be a dear and lay the table." It's one of those rare moments in the middle of the war when one is not on the battlefield, they get to be a normal couple. Kaeden always feared the thought of being a war widow, dreading every day could be Ahsoka's last. Hearing her wife had gone MIA was a sense of relief and hope she would return, but still feared for her. She couldn't make sense of what Anakin was trying to explain to her, along with the troops of the 501st, they were all ranting about some machine the Separatists built; a portal. Ahsoka, Leia and Rex getting pulled in, they were gone for three almost four days. The farmer would have thought worse if she was told Ahsoka was KIA. Pushing away from the bad thoughts, Kaeden chose to enjoy the moments she has with her wife and just pray to the Force the war will end. Giving her wife a peck on the cheek, Kaeden set out to lay the table, pulling two plates out, leaving them by her cyare and placed two pairs of forks and knives on the table. Seeing the meat was almost cooked, Kaeden took out some bantha butter and put some bread into the toaster, while Ahsoka is mostly carnivorous, she can consume starchy foods such as bread and consume vegetables. The best advantage of being part of a carnivorous species, her wife can eat serval different meats slightly raw, hence why her portion of the nerf rashers and nerf sausages are already on her plate. Soka then explained as the food was being served and the toast prepared, she is officially on temporary leave from the battlefield, allowing her battalion much needed time to recuperate. It also means… they get to spend time together, make up for the time being apart, the can be a… a normal couple and neither are going to waste a single day.

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Time: 1400 (14:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

_ Days on Galaxy-2: 1 _

( _Scene: Interrogation Room, High-security Republic Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Deep down, Empress Véurr never felt so humiliated in her life. She willingly allowed herself to be captured by this strange galaxy's Clone Troopers, she wanted to avoid a scene or Force forbid, being detected by the Jedi if they are still around. However, considering this is the galaxy her imposter came from, it is safe to say the Jedi Order still stands, whereas back home, her true home, the Jedi are nothing more than a myth, lost warriors of the old times. After her surrender, she was brought to this prison, a section for Force-sensitives, her lightsaber gave it away and that is also confiscated. They took her armour, Véurr almost feels naked without it and is forced to wear simple black pants and a tank top, most likely standardised prison clothes. A lot of the time, for fear, if she tried to use the Force to escape, they have her in an isolated cell, pinned to a flat surface with her hands encased in large cylindrical structures. They think her cell is secure, that this prison will keep her in, oh, they will be disappointed to know how foolish they are. These Clones are less superior to her army, while her training could be seen as barbaric and cruel, her troops are prepared for the worst of the worst. Her Force Elite are the prize of the Grand Army of the Eternal Empire II, those soldiers are given basic Force training, learning how to Force Pull, Force Push, protect their minds, mind reading and Mind Tricks. Véurr has no worries that her Empire will collapse, she has contingencies in place should she go missing, in her absence, the Supreme Commander would initiate martial law and other dealings will fall into the hands of her advisor Alfred; he is more than just a butler and her apprentice. It is a question of waiting for the right time to strike her escape, the fools think their anti-Force technology will keep her in, she has grown immune to them, nothing can cut her off from the Force, Véurr controls the Force, bends it to her will. She has broken many chains over her lifetime, these are nothing.

Hearing the door open, it must be her interrogator. Yet who is interrogating who? She can easily play games, if she wanted to, twist their minds to her favour. If Véurr had her way this entire prison could be under her control, then again, she must be subtle, there is no point in putting a target on her back and be chased by the entire galaxy. No, she must be patient, a valuable lesson she has learned after her own failures. Patience will serve her, as it had her old Master Darth Sidious and it served her again when she and her second Master, ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos built up their army to attack the Resistance and the First Order. Patience is the key to everything. Véurr may as well put up an act that she can't do anything bound in chains which are attached to the table. Looking up, Véurr almost laughed, is this some kind of joke? Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, the very man who nearly prosecuted and sent her old Padawan Katooni for execution for a crime she never committed four-thousand and seventy-four years ago. Even though her Padawan ended up on the opposite side of the Galactic Civil War, under the alias Fulcrum, being a rebel spymaster, she never forgave the pathetic man. Another added to the list of people she hated, other than Skywalker and Amidala. One time, she begrudgingly had to go out to rescue his son: Garoche Tarkin after he and his crew vanished, it wasn't long after the Empire secured its power when the Republic collapsed. He served with the Imperial Navy, like father like son they say. He was an Admiral and Commanding Officer of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and tasked of clearing out insurgents in the Ghost Nebula. Upon his disappearance, Tarkin was already appointed status of Grand Moff, on top of his position as Admiral, the pathetic sleemo requested to her Master a search party go look for his son and bring him home. Of course, she was landed with that mission, as much as she wanted to decline. No worries there, because Tarkin of her universe was in equal dismay that the mission was in her hands. Véurr admits she was a bit self-destructive, coping with the passing of her late and last lover Kaeden Larte and wanting vengeance on all the Jedi who survived the Great Jedi Purge.

She and her old fleet, still named _The Hunter_ tracked Garcohe down to an Atoan Crystal Planet, located in the Atoan System of the Ghost Nebula, within the Expansion Region. She was stuck with Captain Shale for the mission, personally attached by Tarkin himself, he obviously didn't trust her. The truth was when she found him, Tarkin's firstborn defected to Atoa because he developed a deep resentment due to the atrocities he committed in the ' _name of Palpatine_ '. The High Priestess of Atoa Lady Saro forgave him, they got married and the priestess was bearing his child. Captain Shale turned his back on her, defecting with Tarkin Junior, she often called him. Shale died attempting to kill her. Garoche and Saro succeeded in capturing her, tying her to a pillar with strange ropes and her mask removed, her damaged face shown to all. The priestess had an unusual skill to use magic and spells, being able to conjure an illusion of her wife Kaeden and used the said illusion to convince her to atone for her sins and walk away from the Imperial Empire. Instead, with her anger raging that they dare use her wife to trick her, she sent the entire cathedral collapsing on them and also attempted suicide on her part. However, through sheer will of the Force, she survived, Garoche and his lover were killed, along with their unborn child and following the complex plan of her Master, she blamed Garoche's death on the Atoan insurgents, in order to increase Tarkin's hatred and make him an even better tool for the Empire. Not wanting him to address her, Véurr addressed him first.

"To what pleasure do I owe this visit, Captain Tarkin?" The sixty-one-year-old tried not to appear surprised that this Togruta who oddly looks like Jedi Knight and General Ahsoka Tano recognised him. How did she know his name? He managed to recompose himself though.

"That's Supreme Commander now. Since you know my name, how about I ask who are you?" He questioned, "Or is that really a question, Ahsoka Tano?" The name of her dead self made Véurr stand up from her seat, almost knocking the chair over and glared icily at him. Tarkin suddenly found himself fearful of this Togruta, seeing her red pupils glow as if she were a demon. Is this copy or clone of Ahsoka Tano even a Togruta? What twisted cloning experiment are the Kaminoans up to now? Or is she an escaped science experiment of the Separatists?

"Call me by that name again, Tarkin, I will give you the worst death you can ever imagine." Sitting back down after calming herself. "I am Empress Véurr of the Eternal Empire II. It doesn't take a genius to figure out I am not of this universe." She smirked, "I have my own Clone Army, much like this one, only better. I can easily destroy you all if I wish. You have no idea who or what you are dealing with." Véurr ended up taking control of the interrogation, even Tarkin saw this and he didn't like it. He's meant to be the one in control! Not the prisoner who was found outside the barracks a little over fourteen hours ago! "Let me ask you, Tarkin. What would do you in the face of a God?",

"I do not believe in a higher order of Mystics. There are no such things as deities." He answered, making the prisoner chuckle.

"So narrow-minded and arrogant, Supreme Commander." Said Véurr, seeing Tarkin clench his jaw. "I have been called many names in my four-thousand years of existence." And she revelled in the Supreme Commander's reaction, he assumed she was pulling his leg. No one can live that long, not unless you understand the secrets of the Force, secrets she learned, even from Ragnos. She achieved the impossible, to attain everlasting life without the physical body degrading. "So many names, even I struggle to remember. My enemies call me the Planet Eater, the Black Akul… I would say my favourite is the Goddess of War and Conquest. My people worship me, fear me and I assure you, Tarkin you will feel the same. You will be afraid, be very afraid. You don't want the wrath of a God rained down upon you." Tarkin had enough, he had to fight his body from shaking, he wasn't prepared for this! He signalled the Clone Guards to bring ' _Véurr_ ' back to her cell and he exited the interrogation room quickly. What have they brought in? What is this… monster?

_ With Ahsoka, Kaeden and Leia… _

_ Time: 1515 (15:15; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Halls of Healing, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

After having brunch, both Ahsoka and Kaeden got dressed. The Togruta wanted to visit Leia again, to see how she is doing, her Padawan has not yet been discharged from the Halls of Healing. She still has her lightsaber, containing the corrupted Kyber Crystal, Leia's Kyber Crystal. Véurr had the audacity to bleed it, poured her endless anger and rage into it, bent the crystal to slavery in a way. Surely there must be a way to reverse the process, heal the crystal, otherwise… Leia and her will have to go to Ilum. The couple entered the Halls of Healing, Jedi Master Healer Vokara Che spotting them. The Twi'lek stood up to greet them, at least she doesn't seem have qualms about them being together. Master Che admitted Mrs Larte-Tano has a calming and balancing effect on Knight Tano, who is known to be equally reckless as her former Master now Grand Master Skywalker. Before letting them in to see Leia, who was being seen to by Knight Offee, Master Che told them she knows the young Padawan has been exposed to Sith Poison. While Leia's body is completely clear for traces of the poison, the damage the poison does could have an effect on her psyche. Ahsoka instantly felt the whole weight on her shoulders, it's her fault Leia now has this burden, to deal with her fleeting time on the Dark Side, forced to do Véurr's bidding. Perhaps she should talk to Leia about… handing her to another teacher, someone she can trust. It'd be weird to ask Anakin to teach her, he is her father, Plo Koon may be the right person to ask or Shaak Ti. Depa Billaba told her if she needs any favours, just ask, seeing the way Depa trained and raised Caleb, she might be the right person for Leia. Skygirl just… isn't safe around her, their four years together have been great, full of challenges they both overcame, learned from one another but… Ahsoka can't afford Leia getting hurt because of her. Ahsoka was never ready for a Padawan, it seems she will never be ready for one, the Togruta plans on speaking to Depa over the next few days. Leia will be safer with Master Billaba, at least the Chalactan will be a better Master than Ahsoka could ever be. The three of them heard a commotion coming from the halls.

"Padawan Skywalker! You should be resting!" Sounds like Barriss,

"I rested enough, Barriss. I'm fine." Classic Leia, she picked up Ahsoka's hatred for bed rest. She must have been getting restless. Leia stepped into the main room, then smiling when she saw her Master. "Ahsoka!" Leia leapt into her Master's arms, holding her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. They survived the nightmare that is Darth Véurr's galaxy, neither of their galaxies will ever collide again, no one will come into contact with Véurr or see who she was.

"It's good to see you on your feet, Skygirl." Ahsoka said to her. Barriss and Vokara decided to leave the trio to their privacy, silently leaving them. Knowing those two are gone, Ahsoka unclipped her Padawan's lightsaber, Leia shakily took her weapon, only to wince when the memories of her time under the influence of the Sith Poison flooded her mind. She couldn't believe it, Véurr tainted her Kyber Crystal, so even a bit of Véurr followed them home. The Padawan Learner pushed the button on the hilt, the blade was red, she could feel the corrupted bond with the crystal, it feels violated. Kaeden doesn't understand what is going on, but it has to be connected to the time they disappeared. What occurred that Leia's sabre is red? Isn't it normally blue? Whatever happened, it hurts Leia, almost as if her innate bond with it was damaged. "Don't worry, Leia. We'll… find a way to reverse the bleeding of your crystal, I promise.",

"I know, Headtails. I'll do some reading on it. Why don't you spend time with Kaeden?",

"Are you sure?",

"Ahsoka, I'll be fine." Leia laughed, "I got the message from dad. You need time with your wife. I'm already being mothered here as it is. Go on.",

"If you say so. I'll see you around, Skygirl." Waving goodbye to her Master and Kaeden, Leia set out to find Barriss and Master Che to fill out the discharge forms, followed by a boring visit to the Jedi Archives to see if the Bleeding process of a Kyber Crystal can be reversed.

_ Time: 1630 (16:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Dex's Diner, Steets, Coco Town, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

While located in an industrial area of Coruscant and its outdated appearance on the outside, Dex's Diner was still going strong, the business continues to bring in money for the owner of the diner: Dexter Jetterson. Business boomed even more despite the continuation of the war and he had an influx of Clone Troopers coming in for a bite to eat, old customers and regulars. Some regulars include his favourite Togruta Jedi Ahsoka Tano and her Padawan of four years Leia Skywalker, the daughter of the famous Anakin Skywalker and Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidala. He sometimes sees his old friend Obi-wan Kenobi with his own Padawan who so happened to be the little Skywalker's older twin: Luke Skywalker. On the odd occasion, the entire family come down for food, the Skywalker family, Ahsoka and Obi-wan. Having a well-respected senator eating at his diner brings good business too, though it doesn't stop all the Jedi being on guard in case someone tries to assassinate her. Dexter actually likes how close they are, he thinks they've been doing better since he heard Anakin lifted the ' _no attachments_ ' rule of the Jedi Code. As he was busying himself cleaning the dishes and cutlery, speaking of regulars, he noticed Tano has been bringing a new customer in, one he recognises. How could he forget her? He first saw her when those two went on their first date together, Ahsoka brought her here for the food. Hearing the door open, the couple walked in, smiling seeing their favourite owner of the diner. Dexter waddled out from behind the counter to greet them.

"Ahsoka, Kaeden! How nice it is to see you again!" He said to them, gently patting their backs with two of his four left and right arm. "Married life doing you good, Tano?",

"Things are good despite me being away months at a time over the war." Ahsoka honestly answered, "Hey, we're still together, despite the hardship the war brings as it continues. Enough about that, the usual, Dex?",

"Coming right up!" Laughed Dex as he headed for the kitchen. While he prepared their food, Ahsoka and Kaeden settled themselves on a set of empty seats, allowing them to sit across from another. Ahsoka noticed there was a lull in customers within the diner, must be Dexter's quiet days or there will be a small group coming in for a meal if it's not the troops of the GAR. A bill was passed in 17 BBY courtesy of Padmé and some pro-Clone Rights senators, those who have actually listened to the Clone's complaints of their treatment, and people have finally opened their eyes to the fact they are people too, not a subspecies. The Clones now have equal human rights, like any citizen, alien and human alike, they are also granted the right for equal pay; however, any Clone that does die in the midst of combat, his pay goes back into Republic funds. While it makes sense, the troops of the Republic are being treated more fairly than they were at the start of the war. Oddly enough, Tano realised she and Kaeden are sitting in the exact same seats when they went on their date together. It brings Ahsoka back some good memories, good Force she was so awkward and maybe a little stiff during their first date and obviously, she was under more stress because she made the first move in asking Kaeden out when she flew to Coruscant to visit her. That being said, she did give out to Anakin for spying on her, she did sense him following them around and he snitched on Rex and Fives (CT/ARC-5555); her favourite and most loyal Captain, along with the ARC Trooper got put on latrine duty. Serves them right, she told Kaeden too and all she did was laugh. Kaeden understood Anakin's motives, he was being the protective father-figure while Rex and Fives were the protective brothers. Ahsoka didn't find any of it as protective, it was more of a breach of privacy! Oh well, it's something they all laugh back at now.

"Hey Soka? You still here?" Kaeden's voice snapped Ahsoka out of her thoughts on the past, bringing her back to the present, but who knows what is in store for their future.

"Yeah. I'm still here, cyar'ika." Tano backed up her words by placing a gentle hand on her wife's. "I was just thinking about when I brought you here for our first date.",

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. I never thought I'd see a fearless Jedi and General reduced to a nervous, awkward mess.",

"Hey now! It took me a lot of courage to ask you out! That includes encouragement from my men!" Ahsoka pouted, "I almost thought you were way out of my league!",

"I think it's the opposite thought for me, Soka. I was under the impression you were out my league." Kaeden lightly giggled at such a thought. "Here I was dating and now married to a Jedi and the General of the famous 501st Legion. You're considered a war hero." Tano's gaze slightly dropped, before she looked back to her wife of eight years.

"Yeah, a war hero." The Togruta decided to change the subject quickly, not really in the mood to talk about the war, let alone if it leads into what occurred during her three almost four-day MIA status. "How are things with you on Raada? What about my favourite sister-in-law who attempted to run me over with a farming plough?",

"You know, business as usual on the farms. Up at the crack of dawn to tend to the fields and Miara is fine. Believe me, she does like you, even if she tried to kill you after being told we were dating." Kaeden could see the memory in her head, her little sister's face when they dropped the fact she was going out with a Jedi and a high-ranking General of the Grand Army of the Republic. However, General/Jedi or not, it didn't stop Miara from going protective mode and yes, she did try to ' _kill_ ' Ahsoka with the farming plough. It took a lot of convincing to get her to not follow it through and Ahsoka was trying very hard to tell Miara that she has no ulterior or sinister motives with her sister. Perhaps the only sinister motive was proposing to Kaeden, at least she warmed up enough to bring her ring shopping on Naboo. Soka learned never to mess with farmers, they get scarily creative with whatever resources they have to make weapons, maybe the exception being the farmers on Felucia who had to be trained to defend themselves. Dexter entered again with their orders in hand… or hands, he is a Basilisk, one of the nicer few, when she heard what Jedi Master/General Pong Krell did to her and Anakin's battalion, how degraded and dehumanised them, they vowed to never let any other person be put under their command if they were called away on other matters. There are exceptions to that rule though, exceptions include Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, Leia is also added to the list. Umbara was a dark time for them all, it was the planet with the highest casualties for both the 501st and 212th. Every part of Ahsoka wished she was part of the ground attack, instead of being in the space battle, she could have at least protected the men in some way, or be a mediator between her men and Krell. She spent a full week with a copy of the casualties list, filling them into her datapad, the 212th included. There were so many that it did take a week to complete, about over three hundred, leading into almost four or five hundred troops dead and that's from the 501st alone; that's not including her Grand Master's 212th, on the ground, not the space battle. Hearing Dexter lay down the plates with their food and drinks, he left them to their own devices.

Time passed as the married couple went between eating their food, having their drinks and talking. Neither one mentioning the war again. Kaeden wanted to broach what happened to her wife when she was reported MIA alongside Captain Rex and her Padawan Leia by Anakin himself, after he was told by Fives and Appo (CT-1119). What happened that Leia's lightsaber is red? Isn't that the colour of a Sith? Did they run into a Sith after being… transported through some portal the Separatists created? But Soka won't talk when she is not ready to open up, Kaeden is going to respect that, her wife will talk when she's ready and she is not going to pressure her. If Kaeden is honest with herself, she wonders are they only galaxy in existence? Just as they finished their meal, Ahsoka's comm went off, it was Rex, he wanted to invite her and Kaeden down to 79s for some drinks with the others. Well, it is nice of Rex to ask them and they boys have warmed up to Kaeden and in fact, approve of their General's relationship. Kaeden has been threatened if she does something that hurts their General, they will come after her, Ahsoka is a part of their brotherhood. They accepted the invitation, telling the Captain they'll be down to them shortly. Finishing their food, Tano offered to pay despite Kaeden's protest. Kaeden stood behind her as she paid Dexter when suddenly there was a loud banging or popping sound from outside. Someone's speeder cylinder or engine backfired and it was enough to startle Ahsoka, bringing her back to some part of the war. She found herself back on Geonosis, the second battle, _Operation Landing at Point Rain_. Explosions from anti-aircraft surrounded them, some of their LAAT/i's were unlucky to be shot down, Tano was a Commander again, trying to remain standing in the LAAT/i as the heavy artillery fire rocked their transport. The General of the 501st found it hard to breathe, one could almost mistaken her having a heart attack, by the way her hand was clutching her chest, where her heart was. Dexter ran out, knowing the source of the owner's speeder, to tell him to switch off his vehicle. Kaeden reacted, holding her wife as she collapsed to the floor, the vacant, glassy stare scared her still, but being the wife of a Jedi General who fought in the war since her teenage years, she knew her cyare would have PTSD. A full-blown panic attack and reacting to a speeder backfiring is an obvious sign of one of many of PTSD's symptoms and her stubborn wife always claims she is fine, even if she plays it as a touch of Post-traumatic Stress, yet doesn't need a counsellor. That's a load of bantha shit now, Ahsoka needs a counsellor. Kaeden placed her hand on Soka's face, trying to get her to look at her.

"Ahsoka." She said softly, "Ahsoka, I know you're in there. Listen to my voice, you're not on the battlefield. I don't know which battle you are seeing, but you are not there. You're on Coruscant, in Dex's Diner. You're safe." Inside Ahsoka's mind, she could faintly feel someone prodding her. Is that her bond?

 _"Listen to Kaeden, Little One. It's okay, you're not back there again. Steady your breathing, remember the breathing exercises? Inhale, count to three. Exhale, count to three."_ Anakin? Another voice.

 _"It's okay, Headtails."_ Leia, her Padawan. Wait… she doesn't have a Padawan, she's still Anakin's. _"You're not a Commander anymore. Pull yourself out, Kaeden is waiting for you."_ Not a Commander, she hasn't been since her… promotion in 19 BBY. She's been a General for the last sixteen years. Pull herself out. Breathe. Inhale, count to three. Exhale, count to three.

"You're doing good, ner cyare. Come back." Kaeden. The Force was aiding her too, sending calm waves of warmth, whispering safe, no battle. The older Larte sibling was relieved when she heard her wife's breathing began to even out, becoming less erratic, she's coming back. Tano shut her eyes for a moment, then opening them again and instead of that vacant, glassy look, there was confusion, yet laced with… sadness and guilt. She felt arms belonging to her beloved wrap around her, the warmth from her embrace was enough to make Soka realise the Second Battle of Geonosis was back in 21 BBY, it was all in her mind. "Hey, hey. Steady now, don't rush. You're okay, my love." Dex snuck into the back to call Skywalker to pick the two up and return them to wherever they stayed. Tano was clearly in no shape to walk back and to be fair, this is the first time he has seen the brave General have a panic attack, PTSD is no doubt common amongst those who fought and continue to do so, but it can affect others in different ways. He slipped a note to Kaeden as she held onto her wife, the dark-skinned woman took it off him and read the note.

 _"I called Skywalker to pick you two up. Take as long as you need. Dexter."_ The farmer made a mental note to thank the Basilisk after they return home to the apartment. Right now, she just continued to hold onto Ahsoka as the Togruta broke down, hands clinging tightly to her clothes. Neither of the couple was sure how much time passed, but by then, Kaeden heard the telltale sound of another vehicle approaching the diner. That must be her father-in-law, Anakin, it's a miracle he hasn't crashed the vehicle, knowing his reputation for ' _happy landings_ '. Anakin, with Padmé at his side, indicating he was with her either in the Senate Building or their apartment on 500 Republica. As they entered, the farmer made a quick gesture to tell them to make no sudden movements, any movement that could trigger Ahsoka's panic attack again. Padmé approached first, kneeling down and putting her hand on Ahsoka's, whispering something Anakin couldn't hear before helping her onto her feet. Anakin was spending time with Padmé, about to have dinner when all of a sudden, he felt a rush of intense panic and flashbacks of the battle on Geonosis through his bond. He quickly figured something triggered her PTSD, maybe he could talk Snips around to seeing someone. Skywalker does go to a counsellor and he's not ashamed about it, so why is Ahsoka more reluctant? He watched as Padmé led the Togruta who is basically his daughter out to the speeder, Kaeden stopped beside him, clearly to ask him something before she headed out to be with her wife.

"Um… would you mind telling Rex that Soka and I won't be able to make it to 79s tonight?" Realising he still has Rex's comm frequency, the Jedi Master gave Kaeden a small nod. She then exited the diner, joining Ahsoka and Padmé. Lifting his comlink, Anakin keyed in his former Captain's comm frequency.

 _"Skywalker? Is that you? By the way, the boys are wondering where are our favourite lovebirds? Something holding them up?"_ ,

"Yes, Rex, it's me. Ah… Ahsoka and Kaeden won't be going down tonight. Your General had… a bad reaction." Rex was quickly able to clue in on the line ' _a bad reaction_ '. While it can mean two things, one being an allergic reaction, the other relates to a panic attack, even one triggered by PTSD. So it seems the war is really starting to affect their General, more than she led them to believe.

 _"I see. I'll tell the boys they won't be coming. Skywalker, tell Ahsoka myself and the boys are there for her. We are aliit."_ With Rex understanding and now telling his brothers that Kaeden and Ahsoka won't be joining them, Anakin switched off his communicator, thanking Dexter for looking out for them and left the diner. Outside, Padmé was sitting in the passenger seat, while his former Padawan and Kaeden sat in the back, Little Soka holding her wife close to her, not wanting to let go. She needed to feel something real, an anchor that she isn't back in the war's early years. If he is honest with himself, Anakin is tired of the war too, it's been going on for nineteen years now. Ahsoka has been fighting since she was fourteen, it's unfair for her, she was literally a child soldier and has continued to fight up to now. His daughter never got to enjoy the peaceful times, not like he did before the Trade Federation began their blockade in 32 BBY. Getting into the driver's seat of the speeder, Anakin flew the vehicle in the direction of Ahsoka and Kaeden's apartment.

_ Time: 2100 (21:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Night… _

( _Scene: First Floor, Rented Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Anakin parked the speeder outside the apartment given to Ahsoka and Kaeden by his wife. The three of them got out, Anakin helping Kaeden move her Togruta wife, who was still in a state of shock or just numbness. Kaeden pulled the keys out her pocket, handing them to her mother-in-law. The door clicked open, everyone getting inside and the door shut gently to not startle Ahsoka, right now; she's sensitive to loud noise that could potentially trigger her PTSD. Padmé could hear Anakin boiling the kettle for a cup of tea for Soka to drink, as Kaeden carefully set her wife down on the couch and getting a blanket to keep her warm. It is not often Ahsoka has panic attacks, the last one she had was after leading the Siege of Mandalore. Her husband's battalion was grounded on Palpatine's orders, so he decided to temporarily split the 501st Legion. Ahsoka and her unofficial 332nd Battalion had tough enemies to deal with, the Mandalorian clan of Death Watch and Maul's Shadow Collective. From what she heard, Tano lost a lot of men during the siege, despite the aid of their own group of Mandalorians who broke away: Bo-Katan Kryze and the Nite Owl Elite, but somehow, they pulled through and it ended with Ahsoka killing Maul with both her own sabre and the Darksabre. The Darksabre was then handed back to Bo-Katan, she is now the ruler of Mandalore and is the reason the Clones have a place to stay upon retirement. The numbers lost on Ahsoka's side were almost that of Umbara, it hurt her, it made her feel like she was a terrible General even if they have won. ARC Trooper Fives and Jesse (CT-5597) were the ones to find her in the middle of a panic attack. They found her on the floor of her quarters, struggling to breathe with a datapad next to her, the one containing the list of their dead brothers since she was their Commander. Fives and Jesse were under the impression she was having a heart attack, thankfully Kix (CT-6116) was part of the battalion assigned to them. He put them at ease that it is not a heart attack and he managed to bring her around. What caused the panic attack? It was just the sheer number of losses during that single campaign and Tano blamed herself. She put weight on her shoulders that her men would have shared if she let them.

That was sixteen years ago, the second panic attack she had was when Leia got hurt during a mission, it was the second year of her apprenticeship, 5 BBY. The moment Ahsoka lost control of her balance and almost fell to the Dark Side. Once more she blamed herself for not protecting Leia, Padmé couldn't yell at the Togruta for that, not when she almost fell and in the midst of her rage, was about to turn on her own troops; only for Captain Rex to stun her. Her panic attack triggered when she realised what she had done, Kix was there to help her again. By then, he put into her file: ' _psychiatric evaluation required for the diagnosis of PTSD_ ' and beside it, ' _recommended action - assign counselling sessions_ '. Upon hearing that, Ahsoka's pride just took over, telling them all she's fine and she doesn't need to talk to a counsellor or require a psychiatric assessment. Kaeden, as her wife has tried to get her to change her mind, Padmé herself, Anakin, her daughter Leia, Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti. Some of her men are trying to get her to change her mind too, people like Rex, Fives and Kix especially, basically the entire 501st Legion are worried for their General and her mental health. Ahsoka just finds herself better off caring and looking out for others, rather than stopping or slowing down to allow time to look after herself. If they can't get Soka to come round and accept she does have PTSD, to go see a counsellor or a Jedi Mind Healer, Padmé, Anakin, Kaeden and a few other close friends will fill out an official document; handing it to Supreme Commander Wilhuff Tarkin detailing why she is unfit for duty. Sure, that may cause the Togruta to feel upset or betrayed, but they are doing what is best for her, if Tano continues the path she is going, she will destroy herself.

Anakin reentered the sitting room with a hot cup of caff, setting it on the coffee table on top of a coaster. He gave Kaeden a small nod, as she gave him a slight small in return, though he can see the gratitude in her eyes. The Jedi Master pulled out a comlink from his utility pocket, one that had a few comm frequencies set in it, frequencies that will allow Kaeden to contact either himself, Padmé, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia and heck, even Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti. Other than them, there are even frequencies to contact a few of the men from the 501st directly, may it be Rex and most importantly, the legion's two field medical officers: Kix and Coric (CS-4343). He handed it to Ahsoka's wife, telling her:

"If you're in a situation like this, or need someone to talk to, key in any of the frequencies uploaded into the comlink. We're all willing to help, one way or another." Anakin and Padmé knew this was their cue to leave, to give the couple some privacy. Padmé paused for a moment before leaving with her husband.

"You don't have to fight this alone, Kaeden. Just call us.",

"Thank you, for everything." Whispered Kaeden and watched as Anakin and Padmé left their apartment, carefully closing the door to not startle Ahsoka. The Chrono on the wall ticked by, yet time didn't mean much to either of the couple. All Kaeden did was sit on the couch, trying to get as close to Ahsoka as she physically can in an effort to comfort her. The cup of caff Anakin made was nowhere near touched, the steam that once rose from it has ceased, indicating it is now either lukewarm or cold.

"I- I'm- s-sorry." Her wife's voice was low, yet through the stutters, Kaeden could make what Soka was saying to her. Why would her cyare apologise for something she had no control over? While it is the first time Kaeden has personally seen her wife have a panic attack, in front of her and in public, she was told by Padmé of the previous two occasions it did happen. Ahsoka never told her of the panic attack in 5 BBY, that she almost let herself fall to the Dark Side simply because Leia was hurt or the first one that occurred in 19 BBY, two years before they met. Padmé had to tell about both of them, when she'd rather Ahsoka tell her herself.

"You don't have to apologise, ner cyar'ika. It's not your fault. I understand you have demons you don't feel ready to face.",

"Am I a bad person, deep down?" Ahsoka asked her. A question that took Kaeden off guard. Where did this come from!? What sort of question is that? "Would I be capable of taking innocent lives, if I lost you? Any of those closest to me?" In response, the Raada farmer put her hand on Tano's, holding it tightly.

"You know me and your own friends, we would all stop you from doing something stupid and tell you… you are better than whatever demon is inside you." Kaeden is unsure if that is the right answer, she knows Ahsoka will go above and beyond for her, do anything for her friends. Sometimes, it might lead her to do questionable things, but Kaeden believes that Soka can control herself and know when enough is enough. Is this question arising because of what she experienced during her disappearance? What did she see that she is asking: is she a bad person? "I know we have our ups, downs and arguments, but I will never stop loving you. I won't leave you. I will never leave you.",

"Then I won't either." Ahsoka moved her hand to wrap her around Kaeden's shoulder, to pull her in closer and share the blanket. "Just… stay with me." It's very rare to see her lover in such a vulnerable state. The public always perceives Ahsoka as a fearless war hero, a great General and a role model, but behind the scenes… she's a different person. It's all a mask though, the one Kaeden sees is a tired soldier, tired of fighting and conflict, the war is clearly affecting her mental state; PTSD is the leading sign. At the same time, however, will Ahsoka ever be able to settle down after the fighting has ceased? Will she be restless, constantly expect something to attack her? They can tackle all these together when the war does end and it will, Kaeden holds onto hope that it will end, all she can do, for now, is support her wife and just be there for her. Ahsoka's lover made no reply, instead, just leaning her head on her chest and held one another. It was enough to convey to Ahsoka, a single action can speak a lot of words.

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Time: 0030 (00:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Midnight… _

_ Days on Galaxy-2: 2 _

( _Scene: Cell 003, Block X, High-security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Captain Rex of the 501st Legion could not believe this. Sure, he was the least drunk of the rest of his vod, which is why he was contacted by Commander Fox (CC-1010) to cover another's night shift at the prison in Block X. Block X was primarily used to keep Force-sensitives locked in, people like Palpatine until he was executed for treason against the Republic. It has remained unused since then, why all of a sudden is it being brought back into use? Is there some random Force user causing trouble on the streets? Would the Jedi Order not be contacted to deal with this sort of thing? What is going on that this prisoner is put under GAR custody? Other than the few other troops patrolling another area of the corridors, it is just him and those watching through the security holo-cameras. The cells in Block X were built to be inescapable for Force users, Jedi and Sith alike, the technology is based on the Force-blocking handcuffs and the studies of the Ysalamiri of Myrkr. There are only three cells in this block, Cells 001 to 003, however, if needs be they can construct more if the Supreme Commander authorises it. Rex hates the fact Tarkin was promoted to such position, no one exactly likes him, yet he does have the most experience. His son, Garoche Tarkin is a Commanding Officer in the Republic Navy, some say he is a bit more tolerable than his father, but others would rather work under Tano, Kenobi, Plo, Ti or even the Chiss Admiral Thrawn of Csilla from the Unknown Regions. It's because of Thrawn the Republic has a relation with the government of Csilla.

Anyway, something in the pit of his stomach was churning. He had a bad feeling about all this, and now he is starting to sound like his Jedi General and Commander, even General Kenobi often quotes that line; nearly all the Jedi do. Rex turned the corner that led to Cell 003 after passing the second empty cell. He honestly thought this was going to be another boring patrol, nothing uneventful at all and then he heard voices. Is someone with the prisoner? Listening more closely, there seems to be strangled breaths, someone struggling to breathe or trying to resist something. What in the Little Gods!? The Clone Captain rushed to the door, keying in the passcode to open it, just as he heard a plasma bolt discharge from a blaster. The prisoner spoke as stepped in and his jaw dropped, Rex froze. It couldn't be… it can't be… how… he was just speechless.

"Oh look." Véurr clenched her one free hand, loosening it out. "I'm free." Her demonic gaze bore into both him and Tarkin, her red pupils glowing. The lights in the cell flickered on and off as she called on the Force to break the restraint holding her other arm. Rex's feet were just planted on the ground, he couldn't move. His whole body was locked and he heard the hidden holo-camera spark as it was destroyed, crushed. How is she here!? Tarkin was on the floor, fear filled his eyes, quite a difference of demeanour for a Supreme Commander. How is she using the Force!? Is she not cut off? Why isn't their technology working on her!? It worked for Sidious! Finally getting his limbs to move, Rex unholstered one of his DC-17s and fired three bolts in quick succession, only for them to be frozen in place. Pushing her arm out, the plasma was redirected by at the Captain, he couldn't move in time. One bolt missed him, but the other two, one hit his shoulder and the third struck his leg and it sent him buckling. He felt himself being lifted into the air and thrown into the wall with great force, even with the helmet, it was enough to knock him out and his world went black. With the Clone Captain now unconscious, the now freed Empress Véurr can put all her focus onto her quivering ' _interrogator_ '. Tarkin attempted to run, but she stopped him in his tracks, locking him in the Force's grasp and she levitated him towards her. "Tarkin, Tarkin, Tarkin." She drawled, "Regardless of reality, even from mine, you were always an arrogant, old fool. Hm… I have so many ways to kill you, one more painful and agonising than the last." Véurr continued to circle Tarkin like some predator as he literally felt sweat run down his face. If he could, he honestly might piss in his trousers. "I could always feed you to my Akuls back home, but you are spared of that mercy and I would rather avoid carrying dead weight like you. Now tell me, where is my armour and lightsaber?",

"Evidence room. It's in the evidence room!" Tarkin said to her quickly, hopefully complying will let her spare his life. "Will you let me go?" All that did was make the Empress laugh, which chilled his spine and to his very core. Her laugh sounded musical, yet clearly evil and sinister at the same time. His life is basically in her hands since the Supreme Commander is at her mercy!

"What makes you think I would spare you? I hated you and your family for over four millennia. Oh no, I'm going to make sure you die here!" Véurr's lips curved into a cruel, sadistic smile, baring her sharp, canine teeth. Moving her arm downward, Tarkin was slammed onto the floor back first, grunting as he met it. Still immobilised, Véurr knelt down beside him and as quickly as he was released from the Force, the Sith Lady proceeded to jam her thumbs into his eye sockets, pushing down and completely damaging his eyeballs. The cell filled with his screams and it was glorious. There was something satisfying about gouging Tarkin's eyes, but of course, that won't kill him, you need a lot of pressure to break through the brain cavity. No, she just wants him to suffer right now. Retracting her thumbs for his eye sockets, both of them drenched in his blood, Tarkin simply curled into a ball, clutching his face as he cried over the sheer amount of pain inflicted upon him. He would rather be shot by a blaster or struck down by a lightsaber, but eye-gouging? Deciding to put the pathetic man out of his misery, and growing bored of his wailing, Véurr placed her hands under his chin and chest, then sharply tugged his head to the right. Her montrals hearing a loud snapping sound, indicating his neck has been broken, an instant death. Looking at the Clone Captain she recognised being with the imposter and her Padawan, she debated about ending his life too, but then decided against it. Removing his helmet, she put her hand on his head, digging into mind, finding his most recent memory of this and began to essentially erase it. He will remember nothing when he wakes up, only finding Tarkin's dead body and his eyes gouged, sure that is his blood on him now, so who knows, maybe he might be arrested for the murder of the Supreme Commander. At least Véurr has a scape goat to cover her tracks. If anyone falls for it, for all she knows, they'll believe he didn't kill Tarkin.

Knowing the location of her lightsaber and armour, Véurr casually walked out of the cell, running into some patrols, yet nothing she couldn't handle. She simply swatted them away or knocked them out with her Force Lightning. At the moment, she has to locate a contact of hers: Count Dooku. And she will kill him.

_ Time: 1015 (10:15; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Morning… _

( _Scene: Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Leia was making her way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meet Ahsoka after she commed her this morning. She oddly sounds okay now despite her PTSD-induced panic attack yesterday. Feeling that through her bond frightened Leia and while she was in the archives, her Master was always known to keep a level head, no matter the situation they are in. Sure, she had some moments that she went berserk, making some other Jedi either frightened or wary of her. The little Skywalker is unsure why Ahsoka even remains in the temple, she can walk away if she wishes and start up a new order, an Order of Grey Jedi; she'd follow her too. If not that, Leia knows Ahsoka wants to leave just so she can be a normal married wife with Kaeden, move back to Raada and live in peace. It's hard to imagine her Master living in peace amongst farmers, she always needs something to do, she can always be their one and only resident mechanic. Ahsoka, who was taught by her father, can fix things as well as he can and… it might include how to hot-wire a speeder, which those two did from what Obi-wan and her mother told her. More than once her mom had to pay bail to get them out of prison for joyriding a stolen speeder and said speeder normally ends up as scraps. Apparently, they did it once drunk and high on Death Sticks, that was one of their most embarrassing moments and they received a fair scolding and lecture from Obi-wan and her mom, along with Kaeden.

The Padawan has still found no luck on how to reverse the Bleeding process on her Kyber Crystal and it saddens Leia. Véurr violated her crystal, tore the bond between her and the blue crystalline stone she found on Ilum and bent it to slavery. Whatever piece of her crystal is in there, it is crying out. The Head Archivist Jocasta Nu has tried to help her. She gave her old records of Jedi managing to reverse the process, but how they did it… it appeared to be lost through time. So all she knows it is possible to reverse the Bleeding effect, the crystal can be healed in a way. It's a question of how? Seeing the entrance to the room, Leia saw Ahsoka sitting by the edge of the pond, listening to the fountains as water sprayed from them, as well as the waterfall. It didn't appear she was meditating, just enjoying the tranquillity. Walking over, Leia cleared her throat to get her Master's attention.

"Hey Headtails." She grinned, "Everything alright?" Without needing to be told, Leia sat down beside Ahsoka, at the foot of the pond. She remembers the one time they were both trying to meditate and it ended with the Padawan being thrown into the pond, then she managed to pull Tano in with her. Suffice to say, the other Jedi did not appreciate such childish behaviour, it got them kicked out and banned from the room for a year.

"Skygirl." Ahsoka replied. Her Master's gaze dropped, as she stared at her reflection in the water. "Leia, am I being a good mentor?" Quite frankly, hearing such a question out of the blue almost led Leia into a stutter and stumbling over her words. Where is this coming from?

"Of course you are! I learned so much from you in the four years I have been your Padawan! Assigned or not, there is no one else in this temple I would choose to teach me." And Leia meant her words, Ahsoka could hear the honesty in it, it was touching her Padawan thought so highly of her. Yet what good is it, if all Tano does is continuously endanger her life. Force, she almost lost Leia to the Dark Side. No Master would let that happen, but she did. "Ahsoka, what's wrong? Where is all this coming from? Talk to me, please.",

"I don't see it that way, Leia." There was sadness and tints of failure in her Master's voice. "All I did in recent years were nearly getting you killed, captured and I almost lost you to Véurr! What kind of Master puts their Padawan through that trauma?" Leia clung to Ahsoka, in an attempt to comfort her, yes, every Master has their doubts, but Tano has been the perfect Master for Leia. No other Jedi Knight and Master wanted her because she was too much of a spitfire, snarky and reckless, she'd often backchat. Those are traits unbecoming of a future Padawan and they could have landed her into the AgriCorps, but her father assigned her to Ahsoka because he saw the similarities in them. They complemented one another. They were Ahsoka and Leia, Snips and Skygirl, they laughed at the thought of taking on the galaxy together, just the two of them.

"Ahsoka, I understood the dangers when I was assigned to you. You and the 501st always get the dangerous missions. Anything that has happened to me is not your fault!",

"You're not safe around me, Leia. What if I do get you killed on the battlefield!? I have the blood of over hundreds of troops on my hands and I don't want to add yours." Tano countered,

"I'm not going to die, Master!" Leia rarely calls Ahsoka Master, but in these circumstances, she uses it. "I am a Skywalker. It takes a lot to kill one of us.",

"It's not good enough! I'm sorry. Leia, I'm terminating our mentorship and you will be handed to a new Master of my personal choosing." Her Master revealed. She's… ending their mentorship… after four years!? Tears welled up in eyes, she doesn't want another Master, she only wants Ahsoka! "I'm handing you to Depa Billaba, Caleb's old Master and she agreed. I'm so sorry, but you'll be safer with her." Leia stood up, glaring at Ahsoka as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're not keeping me safe, Ahsoka. You're just being selfish!",

"Well maybe I am!" Tano shouted back, "You're safer with someone else than me. If you died, I would never forgive myself. I would probably commit suicide by overdosing on my sleeping pills." Still unable to comprehend that her own Master terminated her Padawanship, she began to take steps back. Ever since they returned from Véurr's world, Ahsoka has been agitated, no wonder she has been questioning herself. The Empress' words must have gotten to her head, heck, her Master fears she could become something like her. With her mind still reeling, Leia's emotions just took over. Unbeknownst to her, Ahsoka saw her eyes flash yellow-gold, indicating the side effects of the poison is still there.

"I hate you!" And she ran, as the tears flowed down. Leia didn't know where she was going, she didn't care, until she bumped into someone. Through her teary eyes, she saw her twin brother, Luke, who was slightly confused, but through their natural twin Force bond, he sensed his sister's emotions. Leia latched onto him and he could do was hug her back.

_ Time: 1220 (12:20; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Midday… _

( _Scene: Padmé's Apartment, 500 Republica, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

"AHSOKA DID WHAT!?" Anakin yelled, his voice echoing his wife's apartment as he paced the living room. Luke sat on the couch beside his sister, with Padmé on the other, both trying to console Leia. Padmé couldn't believe the Togruta ended Leia's Padawanship, then to hand her to another Master, Depa Billaba to be specific. The senator knew Tano, she wouldn't just hand Leia to any other Master, she'd personally pick the one that is right for her. It still hurt her that Knight Tano did this to her daughter and after what they have been through in the last four years. Understandably Leia feels betrayed, but she is also confused, as is Padmé; sure the two would have their rows and head-butting, but they were practically the perfect Master and Padawan Learner. There was more to this, both she and Anakin need to get to the bottom of this. What made Ahsoka come to such a heartbreaking decision? Padmé could probably feel this decision is hurting Ahsoka, there must be a reason, more than the one that is simply ' _keeping her safe_ '. There is always a deeper layer, below the surface of reasoning that people take face value, Padmé is not one of those who will fall for it. She knows Ahsoka just as well as Anakin, the Togruta must be spoken to. "I don't understand, this all seems out of nowhere and it doesn't sound like Snips at all. We all know the war is taking its toll on her, we all know she is prone to panic attacks, but it wouldn't go this far." Leia was now after composing herself, enough to talk to her parents.

"She told me all she does is endanger me, that I would be safer with someone else, than her." Leia started off, "Ahsoka admitted she doesn't see herself as a good Master." They all watched as Anakin crossed his arms, looking as if he is in thought.

"Sounds like she just pushed you away. Leia, does this have… any relation to what you, Snips and Rex experienced when you all vanished? Ahsoka mentioned a name: Empress Véurr?",

"She's the ruler of the Eternal Empire II, the sole dictator of the galaxy we got sent to." The Padawan… former Padawan? She didn't know whether to tell them Véurr is an alternate version of Ahsoka, one who let the Dark Side consume her. A version of Ahsoka who allowed the Dark Side of the Force to turn her into… a monster. "Perhaps… Ahsoka just pushed me away because she fears becoming someone like her." Padmé's comlink suddenly went off, so she had to leave the room to answer it, while her husband and daughter continued to discuss Tano's behaviour.

"We all have our demons, Little One and we all have a Dark Side." It's sort of funny how being a Master and Grand Master wizened her dad. "I'll talk to her, Leia. Who did she say you are being transferred to?",

"Master Depa Billaba." She told him. Next, Padmé reentered the sitting, dressed simply yet formally. As if she is getting ready for a sudden meeting in the Senate. What's going on? Before any of them could ask, she gave them the reason.

"There's an emergency meeting whether to vote in favour to pass Emergency Powers to Chancellor Organa. Supreme Commander Tarkin has been found dead, along with several Clones. Rex was found unconscious, but he's been let go.",

"Tarkin's dead!?" Exclaimed Luke, "I know he is a disliked figure in the GAR, but who would kill him?",

"They were holding a prisoner and said prisoner escaped. No other details were released." Explained Padmé, "I'm sorry, but I have to run."

_ One Week Later… _

_ Time: 0600 (06:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Morning… _

( **Nightmare** / _ **Scene: Training Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2**_ )

**Ahsoka parried a block by her Padawan, as the two engaged in a friendly sparring session. The Jedi Knight is well aware lightsaber classes are Leia's favourite lessons and the kid has been harping at her that she wants to learn Jar'Kai. Their sabres are set to training mode, no one wants to lose a limb in a simple spar, that doesn't mean a low setting on a sabre is any kinder. A hit from that will give you a healthy jolt of electricity, overriding your nervous system and spasming for a good solid twenty seconds; or less depending on how quickly you shake it off. Their weapons clashed again, only to hold in a sabre lock. Then Tano got an idea, one that made her smirk, which confused Leia. Without warning, Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber, sidestepping which caused Leia to fall forward without an opposite weight and she fell to the ground with a thud. Obviously, her own lightsaber automatically turned itself off.**

**"You are weak!" Wait, what did she just say!? Ahsoka would never say that to Leia! She is far from weak! One of these days she expects her Padawan to surpass her!**

**"That's not possible! How are you here!?" There was fear in Leia's eyes as she shuffled along the floor, to get away from… her? What is Leia talking about? Why does she feel like she's been suddenly locked inside her own mind? Is she not in control of her own body?**

**"You know, Skywalker, your Master and I are more alike than you think." It all clicked. Véurr! She's here, somehow! But it still doesn't make sense that she can't control her body. Suddenly, Leia vanished, it was just Ahsoka in the training room, which has now darkened to the point she can't see. Reaching for her sabre, Ahsoka set it to high power and ignited it. While she expected to see the usual silver-white blade, that wasn't the case, the blade that sprang out was red. Seeing a mirror, Véurr approached, assessing the reflection, Ahsoka found herself staring at Véurr from inside the mirror, a reflection of one another. Light and Dark, Ashla and Bogan, but Ahsoka sees herself as a Grey, the Bendu. "We may be one and the same." Véurr said to her, "But you were always weak!" The Sith Lady lifted her lightsaber and slashed the mirror.**

( **Nightmare Ends** / _Scene: First Floor, Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

"NO!" Ahsoka screamed as she jolted from her sleep. Beads of cold sweat ran down her back and forehead, she practically feels her lekku quivering, even her whole body is shaking. Wiping away the sweat, the Togruta rubbed her forehead, feeling a small headache coming. It's been a week since she ended her mentorship with Leia, from what reports she is getting from Depa, Leia is being compliant, but she misses her. Depa herself has tried to broach why the kid was transferred, there were obviously no problems between them, but Ahsoka refused to give a straight answer. Her vagueness was the same towards Anakin and Padmé when they confronted her, she gave the same reasoning, Leia is safer with someone else. Ahsoka just sees herself as a bad luck charm. Tano has done everything to avoid Leia in the temple, even as far as not stepping into it. Kaeden has tried to get her to open up after she told her, the Jedi Knight knows she can't really get anyone to understand, the reasons are her own. She's protecting Leia, even if it means making questionable choices. She had to attend Tarkin's funeral after his death was released to the public, Soka couldn't help but feel the bad… sensation in her stomach, just who was the prisoner that managed to kill the Supreme Commander so… brutally and in such gory manner? Rex was cleared of charges of murder and treason after he convinced the jury he did not kill Tarkin. It was claimed the knock out made him lose some of his memories and slicers are doing what they can to recover footage of the incident. Garoche Tarkin may not have seen eye to eye with his father, but he was… saddened by his death, as well as his wife. Unfortunately, his younger brother Biff Tarkin could not make the funeral due to being in the Outer Rim with his assigned fleet, clearing out another Separatist outpost hidden there, but condolences were given to him. The GAR promised to give him and his brother some reprieve from active duty to grieve for the loss. Until then, the Senate agreed to vote in favour, until a new Supreme Commander is chosen, Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa, a good friend of Padmé's and Senator Mothma's, to be given Emergency Powers.

Ahsoka couldn't but feel something strange is going on, is there another person turning gears in the background? Not long after Tarkin's death, media exploded that Dooku and Grievous have been found dead and… brutally murdered, hiding on some Separatist controlled planet. With the loss of their two leaders, the Confederacy of Independent Systems instantly called out a surrender, the war, the Clone Wars is finally over. Nineteen years of war has finally come to an end and everyone is basically celebrating. Chancellor Organa announced there will be peace talks to allow a peaceful and non-violent coexistence with the CIS and the Republic. Padmé managed to get a pair of invitations for both Ahsoka and Kaeden to attend a victory ball. How is all this happening? In a single week no less? Anakin seems glad the fighting is over, the Jedi aren't thinking about it too much, that there is some outside force at work, unless Ahsoka is just being paranoid. The Jedi Order are just glad they can finally return to their roots as peacekeepers, mediators and negotiators. She heard Kaeden stir beside her.

"You alright, cyar'ika?" She asked her,

"I didn't mean to wake you." Soka answered, "Why don't you sleep a little longer?" Kaeden sat up against the bed rest, staring into her wife's sapphire-blue eyes.

"We're going to be up all night as it is, going to the ball. I can't believe it still. The war is finally over." Although Kaeden knows Ahsoka, something is bothering her. It's rare for her wife to randomly wake up at this hour in the morning. "Ahsoka, did you have a nightmare?",

"I… I don't want to talk about it. Please." Knowing her wife will talk when she's ready, Kaeden chose not to pry anymore. That doesn't mean she is worried, Ahsoka is hiding things or beginning to bring up a shield around herself. No doubt she does feel guilty for hurting Leia, the farmer has spoken to her, along with her parents. Tano has been acting weird since she returned. As her lover, it worries Kaeden, something scared her and whatever it was, it was bad, but there are no secrets between a married couple. Why won't Ahsoka tell her? And there is certainly more to just keeping her safe or protecting her. Did Soka see something she fears becoming if she lets her demons control her? It is connecting to the question she asked her a while back, that is she capable of causing harm to another if someone hurts her or people she cares about? With no other response, Kaeden simply leaned over to meet her wife's lips and sinking down into the bed, with Ahsoka carefully putting her body on top of her, the two embraced each other for an early morning of lust and passion, the Force singing in approval.

_ Time: 1830 (18:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Evening… _

( _Scene: Ceremonial Ball Room, Senate Building, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

The blue-armoured Senate Guards opened the door for Ahsoka and Kaeden after being showed their invitations. Life behind the doors was bustling, senators from various planets, including a select few representatives from the CIS were there; they were talking, laughing, eating and drinking, some already dancing as the orchestra played soft, gentle music in the background. Ahsoka dropped the armour that usually covers her Jedi wear and instead is now outfitted in formal robes, primarily consisting of simple grey trousers and tunic, with intricate embroidery made for her by the Togruta colony of Kiros in the Expansion Region. So there are clear indications of her culture in her formal Jedi robes, which she normally hates wearing. Tano almost feels naked without her armour, but that doesn't mean she is unarmed, oh no, her sabres are hidden from sight, though it is quite normal for the Jedi to be armed. Even some of the other Jedi from the temple are playing bodyguard. Of course, finishing her the whole look is her Akul teeth headdress, Kaeden was wearing a simple purple dress, with a slit at the side; a perfect excuse to hide her DL-18 Blaster Pistol underneath. Kaeden's braided her was tied back in a side ponytail, resting on her right shoulder. The only piece of jewellery she wore is a silver necklace that belonged to her mother. All Ahsoka knows her wife and sister lost their parents when they were young, she didn't dare to broach more on that topic since then.

Anyways, both of them admit though, they feel uncomfortable in these kinds of settings, standing amongst wealthy senators, apart from Padmé and her few select friends. Ahsoka's wife almost finds these sort of events overwhelming due to her simplistic farming background and Ahsoka's life, as chaotic as it normally is, is already simple due to her life as a Jedi. They scanned the room to spot people they recognise, Ahsoka was using the Force to pinpoint Anakin, nine times out of ten, he's probably stuffing his face like a half-starved anuba or Akul. Lo and behold, they spotted him next to Padmé in his own formal Jedi attire, eating food. Concealing her signature, Tano caught her wife by the hand to approach the Amidala-Skywalker couple or more like sneak up on them. Both were trying to stifle their laughter as the conversation between husband and wife became clearer.

"You should consider yourself lucky that the kids aren't here. They'd be so embarrassed that you're their father!" Padmé was literally waving hands at her husband. "People will think I don't feed you and you have the appetite to rival a bantha or a Sarlacc!",

"But Padmé, I'm starving! Lunch was three hours ago!" Anakin whined, while his mouth is full of food. Kaeden was doing everything not to laugh at them. She can't believe she has those two as her in-laws. Well, since when is anyone in the Skywalker family sane?

"I swear, remind me why I married you?" Padmé wondered in an exasperated tone, which Tano took as her cue to jump in.

"Because you have a sickening attraction towards di'kutlas like Skyguy here." The pair almost jumped by the sound of her voice, Anakin spinning around and trying to swallow his food before he choked. He also looked half-offended that he was called a ' _useless idiot_ ' in the Mandalorian tongue. Kaeden beside her was laughing at his reaction, it was priceless, the esteemed Jedi Master and Grand Master appearing as if he was caught carrying out a crime. To be fair, that statement could be thrown back in Tano's face too, because Kaeden married a useless idiot as well, but she let her revel in the victory of roasting the man who is her father. Padmé meanwhile, was glad to see them and welcomed them with a hug.

"You finally made it!",

"Yeah… we might have slept in." Kaeden replied, with a blush rushing to her cheeks and Anakin copped on, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows as if it was the most scandalous thing in the universe.

"Oh, I wonder why?" His response was met by a slap upside to his head by Ahsoka, her eyes narrowing and glaring at him. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Don't hit me, Snips!",

"Sometimes Padmé, I like to think we're the ones who hold all the brain cells." The farmer sighed, now standing at the side as she accepted a glass of champagne from Padmé, who grabbed her own after moving away from her own lover. If those two continue to act like they are at this moment, it's going to be a long night, a very long night. Where is Obi-wan or even Plo Koon when they need them? They watched as both Soka and Ani continued to bicker and engage in some kind of contest of wits and snippiness.

"The best those two shares is one brain cell that is halved between them." The Senator of Naboo chuckled, prompting Kaeden to almost choke on her own champagne. The night at the ball continued to move into the late hours, between a pause for speeches and a declaration of peace offerings by both sides. Ahsoka even introduced Kaeden to some other senatorial friends of hers, people like the Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi and the Separatist representative of Onderan: Lux Bonteri. Thankfully he did not run his mouth about the event between them and Death Watch on Carlaac, some things are better left unsaid or buried in the sand! Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze was invited too, so she and Ahsoka engaged in a long talk between one another and how Mandalore was recovering after the siege. From what Kaeden only managed to gather, the Siege of Mandalore was a hard campaign, one that hit Ahsoka greatly. There is a memorial on the planet for the Clone Troopers that fell during the siege, they were given the same burial rights as any Mandalorian. It wasn't long before Ahsoka spotted Anakin leading Padmé to the ballroom floor, with several other senators, Chancellor Organa and his wife: Breha Organa followed too. Smiling a little, Ahsoka got up from her seat, offering her hand to Kaeden.

"May I offer you the honour to dance?",

"I would be honoured, ner cyare." Accepting her wife's hand, the Jedi Knight led Kaeden to the dance, the orchestra playing a soft, flowing composition with gentle notes perfect for a waltz. Neither Ahsoka or Kaeden done this sort of dance since they got married, it's been eight years since they danced the waltz, yet neither appeared to have forgotten the steps. They just fell into a comfortable, reminiscent rhythm, lost in one another's eyes. For Ahsoka, the perk of being a Jedi is to be light on one's feet, which works well for this, as one hand rested Kaeden's waist. For added effect for the orchestra, there was a small choir singing harmonious notes, in time as Ahsoka spun Kaeden around when the high notes hit. "I almost forgot how good of a dancer you are.",

"You really think I would forget the steps to the waltz we danced at our wedding?" The Togruta teased, slightly baring her sharp canine teeth.

"I'd be surprised, considering the one time you forgot our wedding anniversary." If Soka was not so composed in her dancing form, she would have stumbled or stepped on her wife's foot. All her lover did was smirk at her, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm just kidding, Soka. That wasn't your fault.",

"You know how to make me sweat, don't you, Kay?" Her Togruta wife whispered. "Kaeden, do you think I should… talk to Leia?",

"I think that is the right decision, Soka. She does miss you, take her back; Depa won't be offended. You're meant to be her Jedi Master." Kaeden said firmly. It's about time those two spoke, Ahsoka on her part has been avoiding the young Skywalker and being away from one another is hurting them. Their Force bond is continuously trying to pull them back together.

"Right then. I'll speak to Leia first thing tomorrow." Tano promised and it's a promise she won't break. It's at least a step in the right direction to mend the bond Ahsoka broke, thinking she was keeping her Padawan safe, away from her.

_ Time: 0045 (00:45; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Midnight… _

_ Days on Galaxy-2: 9 _

( _Scene: Outside Senate Building, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

After a long night between dancing and talking to various senators, Chancellor Organa and his wife included, Ahsoka and Kaeden decided to leave and head back to their apartment, to sleep; if they don't get caught up in other activities. Tano was predatorily eyeing Kaeden, she really liked the dress on her, it showed off her toned and muscular farmer's build and she also looks ' _good with it off_ '. The activity in the ballroom was starting to die down anyways, people were beginning to leave and Anakin and Padmé left an hour or two before them. Kaeden's wife got caught up talking with Senator Bonteri again, as well as Duchess Kryze, discussing ways to get the sufficient funding to build several new terraforming domes to construct a city for the retired Clone Troopers. By the time they stepped out, no one was guarding the doors, there's not to say anyone would dare launch an attack on a Jedi; Kaeden realised her mother's necklace wasn't around her neck and she panicked. It was most likely lost somewhere in the hall, hopefully, someone found it and is still there. Her wife asked if she wanted to run in with her, but Kaeden told her to stay outside, that she'd be only five minutes, give or take. Kaeden disappeared back inside, leaving Tano to stand and wait for by their speeder. The Jedi Knight leaned against the speeder as she waited for her wife to return, with the necklace in tow. She understands how much value that necklace is to her, it did belong to her mother and Miara has a blaster that her own father built. It's her memoir of him, they each have a memoir of their parents. Time ticked by and Ahsoka was getting angsty, what's taking her darling wife so long? Then she heard someone call out to her.

"Ahsoka!" Finally, Kaeden is coming. That must mean someone found her necklace then. At least you have a few kind people in the universe, others would probably outright steal it if it had decent value.

"Ahsoka." That… didn't sound like Kaeden… it was coming from behind… her. Why does the distorted voice sound familiar? She turned her head. "I told you that I would kill you.",

"Wha-" A sharp pain went through her chest, it happened so fast the Force didn't send her a warning. Her reflexes weren't fast enough to unsheathe her lightsabers. A red blade pierced right through her chest, everything was just numb. Kaeden saw the attack on her wife, a red blade stabbing through the Jedi Knight.

"AHSOKA!" Her necklace slipped out of her hand and she sprinted towards Ahsoka as the sabre retracted, causing the Jedi Knight to fall forward onto the ground. Kaeden, now filled with grief and anger unholstered her hidden DL-18 Blaster Pistol and began to relentlessly fire at the murderer. The street lights illuminated the strange attacker, it was certainly a Togruta, judging by the montrals, wearing black heavy armour lined with gold streaks, with a matching coloured mask or faceplate to conceal the identity; the whole look was finished off with a sweeping black cloak and kama underneath, attached to the waist. The aggressor was armed with a lightsaber, a red lightsaber, a Force user, not just any Force user, a Sith. Her plasma bolts were being easily parried away, none of them seem to be hitting their mark, as she fired with tears welling in her eyes. Then the strangest thing happened, it was like the darkness split open, a portal appeared and jumping out were two figures. One dressed in a white cloak with a strange staff, the other dressed in a combination of armour and normal clothes. A strange weapon was slung over his shoulder, he… he's a Clone. Standing beside her, he unholstered his DC-17 and started to fire at the one who killed Ahsoka, while the other seemed to shoot white lightning from the staff. Why are they helping her? She doesn't know who there are or where they came from. "Who the kriff are you two!?",

"DOESN'T MATTER WHO WE ARE RIGHT NOW! KEEP FIRING!" Kaeden continued to do as the unnamed Clone ordered, putting pressure on the killer. The portal beside them was still open, Véurr noticed that. Well, that saves her going down to the Sith Shrine below the Jedi Temple, she needs to get home, now; especially with the new data she has on her. Batting away the last plasma bolt, striking the alternate version of her wife in the left shoulder, causing her to drop the blaster; Véurr raised her hand, using a Force Power to essentially slow time for a limited duration. With the opening she now has, Véurr sprinted to the portal and ran in, letting the Dark Side of the Force guide her back home. When time resumed, the portal has long closed itself, leaving only the two unknown people who helped Kaeden, and Ahsoka who is now on the ground with a smoking hole through her chest.

"We're too late." One whispered, feeling great guilt. Kaeden refused to believe so, kneeling beside her lover and ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder.

"No! You're going… going to b-be okay, ner cyare. You survived worse." The tears were now falling freely onto the ground. She turned to the mysterious strangers. "Please! You have to get help!" Then back to her wife, whose life force is slowly fading. "Just stay with me, Ahsoka." Her wife's breathing was gradually becoming shallower and her normal orange complexion was beginning to get lighter. A weak hand grasped onto Kaeden's, with whatever ebbing strength the Jedi Knight had left.

"My- my sabres. Shoto… to Leia. Th- main one, bel-" Ahsoka was struggling to form her words as the Cosmic Force called for her. "To you. I will… always… be with… you, Kaeden." Ahsoka took her last breath, her grasp loosening, but was tightened in Kaeden's hand and her eyes closed. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker and General of the 501st Legion is dead, one with the Force and Kaeden refused to believe it. Ahsoka can't be dead.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?" There was no response from her wife. "No! Please don't be gone! I love you!" Holding her wife's body close to her, tightly, tears running onto her lover's robes and her body wracked with grief, denial, everything. "Please don't be gone." Then something snapped inside Kaeden, she could still feel her lover’s life force as it began to transcend to the Cosmic Force. _“No! I won’t let you leave!”_ Picturing the life force as tiny balls of light, Kaeden pulled them towards her, gathering them, grabbing every ball of light that is each piece of Ahsoka, merging them to form a bigger and bigger ball, the light getting brighter and brighter. When it was at a sufficient size, focusing, she tugged the collected life force, placing her hands over Tano’s wound. From the side, Katooni was staring gobsmacked at what she was witnessing, she has never seen anything like it before and the former Jedi felt every action Kaeden was doing. She was doing something only Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious mastered, using the Force to breathe life back into another, the only difference is, Kaeden has managed to collect this galaxy’s Ahsoka’s life force before it joined the Cosmic Force. Herself and Finn (CC-2187) had to step back when they got blinded by bright blue light, which only lasted for a few seconds and it was over. Removing her hands, the smoking hole, the wound that was inflicted has now closed, leaving only a mere scar and Ahsoka’s chest began to rise and fall. Her breathing was still shallow, she needed medical attention, a bacta tank, but all Kaeden did was smile in relief, her wife is alive, and she will live. She doesn’t know what happened, she doesn’t understand, but it saved her lover from certain death. Feeling tired and drained all of sudden, she closed her eyes and collapsed next to Ahsoka.

“What just happened!?” Finn asked quietly, kneeling down and checking the girl’s pulse. She’s alive as well, just needs to rest.

“Kaeden is Force-sensitive!” Was Katooni’s response.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Cyare: Beloved/Loved one/Popular

Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart

Aliit: Family (clan)

Ner: My/Mine

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

Di'kutla: Useless idiot


	2. Intermission 1(b): Revelations and History Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is coming to terms with the aftermath of Ahsoka's attempted murder. Leia has more problems than she cares to admit. The Council learn the backstory of the alternate galaxy's infamous and feared Empress Darth Véurr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get out. Again, like the last one, it's a long chapter, so grab a cup of tea or something. Don't expect too much action, so sorry if I disappoint about all the world building and focus of character development. That's the other purpose of the intermissions.
> 
> I have down in this chapter is basically a crash course history lesson on Darth Véurr. It doubles as a refresher for those who know her backstory and a brief introduction for new readers. However I did say it is recommended to read Galaxy-38 first, in order to understand Darth Véurr in greater detail. I'm not saying it's necessary, but it is recommended. It would make a lot of the references to certain dialogue easier to understand or cop on to.
> 
> Apologies if my dialogue ratio is out of whack in some places. There is a lot of talking.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"True character is revealed in the choices a human being makes under pressure - the greater the pressure, the deeper the revelation, the truer the choice to the character's essential nature."_

\- Robert McKee, _Story: Substance, Structure, Style and the Principles of Screenwriting_

* * *

Intermission: Revelations and History Lessons

* * *

Legend:

_Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change_

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Kaeden Larte (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada, Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Farmer, Civilian

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Ahsoka Tano

****

Anakin Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 38 Years

Born: 41 BBY

Planet of Origins: Tatooine; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Grand Master of the Jedi Order/High Jedi Council, Former General of the 501st, Former mentor

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Padmé Nabierre Amidala

****

Obi-wan Kenobi (Galaxy-2):

Age: 54 Years

Born: 57 BBY

Planet of Origins: Stewjon; Stewjon System

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Member of the High Jedi Council, Mentor, General of the 212th Attack Battalion

****

Katooni (Galaxy-38):

Age: 81 (Physical)/4093 (Actual) Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Tholoth; Expansion Region

Species: Tholothian

Affiliation/Position: Former Padawan, Former Commander of the 332nd Battalion, Former Fulcrum Agent, Former Grey Jedi Mentor, Guide of the World Between Worlds

****

Commander Finn (CC-2187/Galaxy-38):

Age: 20 (Clone)/2044 (Actual) Years

Born: 2010 ABY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space (Birth/Standard Clone Training)/Zakuul; Unknown Regions (Specialised Force & Lightsaber Lance Training)

Affiliation: Former Commander of the Force Elite Clone Legion, Former Fulcrum Agent, Rebel and Member of the Eternal Alliance of Light

* * *

_**Year: 18 BBY…** _

_**Time: 2100 (21:00; Coruscanti Time)…** _

_**Night…** _

**Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_**

( **Dream & Flashback/ _Scene: Bar, Farming Moon, Raada, Outer Rim, Galaxy-2_** )

**The local bar on Raada is bustling more than it usually has before. This is thanks to the entire 501st Legion and their General being invited down for drinks by one of the residents. Some of the troops are having drinks outside due to the lack of space, they didn't seem to mind, the soldiers love taking in the smell of the fresh Raada air. The farming moon contacted a trusted senator they have been recommended, that senator was Senator Amidala of Naboo from the Mid Rim. She made a visit to speak with the representative of Raada, listening that they needed aid to keep the farms going. Raada remained neutral in the war, they just needed relief supplies and thankfully, their pleas were heeded, Supreme Chancellor Organa agreed to keep them out of the harm of war. They sent out a General Tano and her 501st to send out the supplies. Everyone helped to load off the supplies when the transport ships landed and the larger Venator-class ship remained to hover above. While the farmers were uncomfortable about having soldiers in the bar, they were quite mannerly and nice to approach, they began talking to one another; one or two have started flirting with the younger ages. Younger meaning the farmers in their twenties or older, thirties at maximum. The bartender isn't complaining about the extra money he is making, it's keeping him happy.**

**One farmer, Kaeden Larte sat next to her younger sister Miara Larte, eyeing the lone Togruta at the bar counter and watching her men. Honestly, are Togrutas always that… gorgeous-looking? So that's General Tano, Kaeden remembers seeing footage of her on the holo-net and the holo-news, the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. She was promoted to General prior to leading the Siege of Mandalore, many say she is the GAR's best Commander now General, a brilliant military tactician, a Jedi Knight and a few of those who actually care for the troops. Kaeden watched how Tano bantered and laughed with her men, poking fun at the trooper with the strange markings on his helmet. She admired how she is able to tell apart her men from the paintings on their armour, their voices… it's amazing to have such a skill to tell the Clones apart. Tano humanises her troops, that they are more than just a number, Kaeden sees it that way too. The Clones deserve a better life, better treatment, at least there are certain people out there and senators fighting for equal rights for the Clones. Kaeden's musings were broken when someone began clicking their fingers in her face, causing her to blink.**

**"Oh, sorry, Miara." The older sibling apologised sheepishly,**

**"You should go and talk to her." Miara replied, rolling her eyes almost or did. This made Kaeden very confused. "Don't give me that look, sister! You have been ogling General Tano since she arrived here!",**

**"Keep your voice down!" Her sister hushed, giving a quick glance back. Kaeden knows Togrutas have a superior sense of hearing, with passive echolocation to boot. "I am not ogling her!" One of the Clones overheard the conversation, removing his helmet to reveal Fives (CT/ARC-5555), an ARC Trooper. He took a seat beside them after asking, he may be seen as a lady's man, but oh boy, he and his brothers have watched the tall, muscular and dark-skinned farmer watching their General.**

**"If I may interject on your statement, Miss Larte? I can confirm, along with my vod that you were ogling our General. Someone's got a crush." Grinned Fives, making Kaeden go red with embarrassment. "Our General has attracted many eyes before, both from men and women. I can safely say General Tano is gay." That last piece of information caused Miara and Kaeden to choke on their non-alcoholic drinks, prompting Fives to pat them both on their backs. Well, that seems like points for Kaeden, she sort of has an attraction to the same sex and thankfully, Miara never judged her for it. Living on a small farming moon doesn't give you many options when it comes to seeking a relationship. Fives then began to lightly jab his armoured elbow into Kaeden. "Go on lass, talk to her. I promise you, General Tano is approachable. She's as cuddly as a Loth-Cat, the whole Akul imagery is just for show." Still unconvinced, Kaeden stayed put in her seat, staring at Fives. ARC Troopers are known to be a little eccentric, the 501st Legion as a whole is an unconventional battalion. They are often seen as loose on the rules of combat, improvising on the fly and more often than nought, they have a plan to back up one plan and plan to back up that same plan. Before the older Larte sibling could count to five, she felt herself being tugged onto her feet by Fives and led towards his General! "Hey, Tano!" His General looked up hearing her surname.**

**"What's up, Fives?",**

**"This young lass here, would like to know you better." Fives pushed Kaeden in front of him, the young farmer giving the Togruta a shy smile. He then whispered into her ear. "Your welcome and I might have a shot at your sister." Kaeden twirled around to shamelessly deck Fives in the face, but he was already gone. If that trooper tries anything funny, he's going to be ploughed to death! Surely General Tano wouldn't mind losing one trooper.**

**"Not sure what Fives is up to." Tano started, then pulled out another bar stool. "Want to take a seat?" Nodding, she accepted the stool that was kindly pulled out for her. Kaeden took a momentary time to note every little detail of the Togruta's face, her markings. What she notably liked were her bright, sapphire-blue eyes, you get lost in them almost. Realising she has been staring uncomfortably long, Kaeden mentally slapped herself. "Kaeden Larte, right? I heard your name being yelled out a few times.",**

**"That's me, General Tano." To be fair, she wasn't told what the Togruta's first name is. Not even Fives told her.**

**"Ahsoka." The General introduced. "You can call me Ahsoka." The fellow eighteen-year-old repeated the name in her head. Easy to say, easy to remember and… it rolls off the tongue very well. There was a brief period of awkward silence before Ahsoka spoke again. "I was about to buy myself a drink. Let me get you one, it's on me." Ahsoka reached into her pocket, pulling out some Republican Credits and tossing it to the bartender, telling him to just surprise them both. The drinks came and the two spent the rest of the night talking, continuing to do so in the early hours. It amazed Kaeden that the troops' General seemed so… normal and they were enjoying one another's company. The two of them even had an arm-wrestling competition, they were evenly matched in terms of strength, but Kaeden is sure Ahsoka let her win. Before Ahsoka left with her troops to return to their ship, they exchanged comm frequencies and promised to keep in touch.**

( **Dream & Flashback Ends**)

_Year: 3 BBY…_

_Time: 1030 (10:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Morning…_

Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/Moments after Intermission 1(a): The Force Awakens_

( _Scene:_ _Ha_ _lls of Healing, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Kaeden Larte woke up with a gasp, finding herself lying on a bed in some room. The dress she was wearing was exchanged for simpler clothing, one you would normally find in a hospital setting. A hospital!? Looking around, the surroundings she found herself in were not exactly that of a hospital, but it appears to be… she's been here before, visiting Leia with her wife. This is the Halls of Healing, she is in the Jedi Temple. Why here? Why not a normal hospital? Not that she is going to complain, there's a likely chance she was being looked after by either Knight Offee or Master Healer Che. There was an IV in her arm, most likely meant for fluids to prevent her dehydrating. Also, there was a bacta patch on her left shoulder, oh, right, she does recall a plasma bolt being redirected at her and it was lucky it was just her shoulder. Rubbing her eyes to remove the tiredness, Kaeden suddenly remembered everything from last night. The celebratory ball, Ahsoka waiting for her, she watched her wife being stabbed in the back and through her chest by an armoured Sith wearing pitch black. She held her wife, who was dying in her arms and then… everything else was all blurry after that, Kaeden couldn't recall what occurred, the last thing she felt before collapsing was this energy exploding within her, like a star going supernova. Needing to find out what happened to Ahsoka and where her wife is, Kaeden detached herself from the monitoring machines, then grasping on the wheeling stand holding the IV bag. She swung her legs over, her feet feeling the ground, it was cold, but manageable for someone walking barefooted. It took a little more effort than she would have liked to stand, but Kaeden is standing nonetheless. Exiting the room, the farmer looked around, the medical ward of the temple seems quiet. Now, where are they keeping Ahsoka? She wasn't sharing the room with her if it's not that then… it must be the ward for the critically injured, for all Kaeden knows, her lover is in a bacta tank. Then Kaeden got a strange feeling, a shudder almost, something was whispering to her, and mindlessly, she followed the whisper, which meant… it's leading her to her wife.

The whisper that was guiding her led Kaeden to the Critical Care Unit, also where the bacta tanks are kept. There are individual rooms for each bacta tank, the whisper told her to go to the second room. Approaching Room Two, the farmer pushed the button to allow entry to the room. It was slightly illuminated inside, the light wasn't too harsh, a lone bacta tank stood in the centre, the blue liquid inside, suspending someone. It was a Togruta, hunched over, moving to a different angle, Kaeden looked closely through the liquid bacta. Her heart fell as soon as the suspended body slowly turned, revealing Ahsoka's face, her eyes closed and just… looking peaceful. A breathing mask covered her mouth to allow her lungs to function in the blue substance. Kaeden saw the wound that was on her chest, now seemingly healed leaving a scar, that was where the lightsaber stabbed her; between the shoulder blades and through her sternum. The silence in the room was filled by the constant beeping of the monitors hooked up to the tank, reading Ahsoka's vitals. At least… her pulse and heart rate is steady, as well as her blood pressure. Kaeden is no doctor, but her cyare is alive, just weak from the injury inflicted upon her. She placed her hand on the cool glass, in an attempt to hold Soka's face and stroke the white marking on her cheek, but yet again… the glass divided them. Who was that attacker? Why did he or she go for Ahsoka specifically? Kaeden could feel Ahsoka's life force, flowing around her body, the body itself trying to repair what damage that was inflicted upon it. It's a miracle she's even alive.

It's hard to believe a night of celebration for them both, with the end of the Clone Wars, it almost ended in a night of tragedy. Ahsoka could have died in her arms that night. Kaeden could have woken up this morning with having to prepare funeral arrangements or fight with the Jedi and their burial customs. Soka told her… if she were to pass away, the Grey Jedi wanted to be cremated on a pyre and her ashes buried on Raada. Most likely just another middle finger to the semi-dogmatic Order, she knows Anakin wouldn't be offended or Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto, they'd probably laugh at her boldness. With the end of the war, they were going to talk about heading back home and Ahsoka going to set up a repair shop. They even talked about starting a family, wanting children, either through in-vitro fertilisation or adoption. The thought of being parents is a dream now ripped away because of one night. Whoever the attacker was, she is going to make them pay, she doesn't know how, but no one attempts the life on her beloved. No one.

"Oh, thank the Little Gods!" A voice belonging to Kix (CT-6116), the field medical officer of the 501st Legion, brought her back to reality. He also scared her a little, but not enough to make her turn. "You gave me a scare when I found your bed empty, Mrs Larte-Tano.",

"Will she be okay, Kix?" Kaeden whispered, not breaking away from her wife's still form.

"The two mysterious guests brought you both here. By the time I arrived, Vokara put General Tano in a bacta tank." Explained Kix, trying not to grimace. "I won't lie, she was weak, on the verge of dying. Whatever you did, Kaeden, it saved her. Tano is unconscious due to heavy sedatives but… her body is healing. That lightsaber wound should have killed her if you want me to be honest." That kind of honesty is the last thing Kix wants to tell the wife of his General. When he was contacted that someone had the audacity to attempt murder on his General, he was so angry. He ran off before he could explain anything to his brothers. They will be pissed when word of this gets out.

"I don't know what happened. My memory is fuzzy, but I'm just relieved my wife will live." Kaeden wasn't lying there, she doesn't know exactly what happened. All she felt were the emotions, something exploding inside her and a strange blue light before she blacked out.

"Speaking of which, now that you're on your feet sooner than I expected, for a civilian, I can discharge you." The Clone medic smiled, which is kind of rare because ninety percent of the time, he's trying to flock patients like a mother hen with a stressed frown on his face. "Skywalker brought over a change of clothes from your apartment. The Jedi Council are speaking to our new guests, however… I don't know what it's about, but they want to speak to you." That took Kaeden by surprise, the High Jedi Council want to speak to her!? Why would they bother their time with her? Wordlessly nodding, Kaeden left the room, mentally telling Ahsoka to stay strong and wake up soon. Not only the 501st, Leia and everyone needs her, Kaeden needs her.

_Meanwhile…_

_Time: 1215 (12:15; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Days on Galaxy-2: 0_

( _Scene: Council Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Grey Jedi Katooni stood beside her new friend, defected Force Elite Clone Commander Finn (CC-2187). Finn is a valuable ally to have within the Eternal Alliance of Light, a newly formed rebel group to combat Darth Véurr's tyrannical rule over the galaxy. If Katooni was honest, she wasn't expecting a rebellion to ever rise, Darth Véurr is an immortal Sith Goddess, she has very few weaknesses and killing her is almost impossible. Katooni woke up from her injuries, not so hard to believe now the person she once called a mentor, a sister and mother-figure fell so far to keep the one she loved safe. Her Ahsoka let herself become so consumed in the Dark Side, she could not recognise her own Padawan or did for a short length of time, before seeing her as any Jedi fugitive. It hurt her greatly that is the monster she is now, Ahsoka Tano is dead, all that remains is the beast she has become. Katooni can't die herself, she has a piece of immortality inside her, which made the four-thousand and nine years worth of torture even worse. Véurr not only taunted her but also mocked her weaker half, she just… tortured her for the fun of it. Long before the rise of the Eternal Empire II, her former Master showed the galaxy her selfish nature, willing to push everyone else aside once she kept Kaeden safe. If she didn't become Darth Véurr, all the same, Ahsoka would have set the universe on fire for her lover. In the end… in the end, Ahsoka chose to fall, now their galaxy is a huge mess, torn by fear, everlasting darkness and tyranny. The Force suffers from the strength of the Dark Side, it's suffocating, it chokes the life out of everything, Véurr is nothing more but a wound, a cancer or even a parasite in the Force.

Turning her gaze back to the Council, which she hasn't stood before in over thousands of years, yet there are differences. It surprised her Anakin Skywalker is now a Jedi Master and now Grand Master after Master Yoda stepped down, some faces she recognises still have their seats. Jedi Masters like Obi-wan, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, her least favourite Saesee Tiin. The rest, a bit like her Master before she fell, didn't bother learning the rest of the Council. Even though Master Yoda stepped down, he has joined them, hopefully, to be the voice of reason, because the Council will definitely not like what she has to say or reveal. No doubt, it's going to be a bitter pill to swallow when she tells them about Véurr if the alternates that Finn told her about didn't drop anything. The best welcome from the Jedi those two got when they arrived with an unconscious Kaeden Larte and Ahsoka Tano, they got lightsabers to their faces before pleading the two they were carrying needed urgent medical attention. Once that was done, herself and Finn were kept in isolated rooms, their items confiscated until they were summoned for an audience with the High Jedi Council. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as the ones she experienced in her life, surely they will have to listen to reason and have somewhat of an open mind if Skywalker here is the Grand Master.

Finn understandably was tense, he didn't like standing before officials. It gave him bad memories whenever officials arrived to inspect the Clone Troopers, both sides. The only relief he is getting is the soothing Light from the Jedi Temple, such contrast from the Eternal Palace in his home galaxy. However, he is still on guard, it's not like all members of the Council can be trusted, they probably won't heed too well on what they are going to say. Is anything they will say cause a rift with the trust in their Ahsoka? While it was only three days, Finn saw enough of this galaxy's Ahsoka Tano, to know she will never let herself fall as low as Véurr. She's a better and stronger person than his old Empress ever will be, all the more reason he is proud of his defection. Finn is seen as an important member of the Rebel Alliance, giving Commander Mothma valuable information, building schematics and explaining how the two sides of the Clone Army work. Though, in Véurr's absence, it was harder to mobilise teams for guerrilla strikes when martial law, as he expected, was implemented by Supreme Commander Aaron Tarkin. Despite the deaths of both Wilhuff and Garoche Tarkin, the younger son, all the way back during the days of the Galactic Empire between 19 BBY to 4 ABY, Biff Tarkin survived to then, got married and had a family. The Tarkin family name lived on till then. Empress Véurr made it clear about her dislike towards Tarkin, though he showed enough ruthlessness that he convinced her to not kill him on the spot and gave him the position of Supreme Commander. Finn doesn't like the man either way. Shortly, they were addressed by Grand Master Skywalker.

"First, let me thank you for saving two people closest to us: Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and her wife Kaeden. I'm sure they will be forever in your debt, as are we." He said to them, giving them a friendly smile. Anakin is making them feel welcome, it's a question of the others. Windu and Tiin are eyeing them suspiciously. "If you may, please introduce yourself.",

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. My name is Katooni and next to me is my friend Commander Finn." The Grey Jedi introduced, "As you already know, we are not of this galaxy. The one we originate from is of a crueller and darker, unforgiving life." The next Jedi Master to speak to them is former Grand Master Yoda, the little green troll carrying the wooden cane. Many times Katooni has been whacked in the leg by it, as well as her… the Grey Jedi stopped her inner thoughts there and just focused on keeping her shields high, Finn doing the same.

"Your home differs how does it, hm?" That seems to be another constant. Yoda's strange way of speaking in Galactic Basic, why him? Master Yaddle spoke normal Basic before she passed away prior to the Clone Wars. Finn decided to speak for Katooni, being once a member of her army, he knows first hand of their brutality and use of any force to maintain the Empress' iron grip on the planets.

"Our galaxy is under the power of the Eternal Empire II." He started off, "The sole ruler goes by the name Empress Véurr, she's a Sith Lady and a powerful one, maybe more powerful than Emperor Valkorion. His empire is the foundation for Véurr's. The Dark Side thrives in our galaxy." Finn took a deep breath before continuing. His time with the Grand Army of the Eternal Empire is still raw, especially after serving for two-thousand years and he told her Véurr blitzed Mandalore via Base Delta Zero, to make an example if you dare rebel against her control. Many people have been too afraid to rebel, Véurr just sucked everyone's free will, blindly accepted her regime after the New Republic fell. Her and Ezra's Order collapsed to her fury in 45 ABY, Véurr and her army burnt down the temple, while she stole her and Ezra's holocrons. Katooni wished she died there, but the Empress wanted her alive, it was to talk and torture and the Tholothian suffered such conditions for four-thousand and nine years; chained to a wall in a chamber that didn't cut her off from the Force. The Sith Lady made sure she was too weak to connect with the energy and now… she is the last of those from the Old Republic II. "I was once a member of the army, which is split into two groups. The Clone Troopers you currently use and a legion built to be similar to that of the Knights of Zakuul. Yes, she has a legion of Force using Clones and I am one." He wasn't lying, they all could feel his Force Signature, intermingled with Light and Dark. Katooni turned to the Kel Dor Plo Koon who looked to be in thought, he also has a question. She gave a gesture to let the fellow Master speak, to be fair, he is a few of the nicer members on the Council.

"This Empress Véurr you speak of, she is a Sith, but who was she before that?" That was when Katooni's body locked, her jaw clenching and making her teeth almost grind. She gripped her staff hard, her knuckles almost going white. This is the question she feared, how can she tell them? How can she tell them that evil Empress was once her Master? Of course, all her distrust towards the Council from her personal experience came back.

"Give me a good reason why should disclose such information?" The members noted the Grey Jedi's change of tone, it was one of hostility and distrust. "Back home, the last time I put my trust in the Council, they spat on it. They handed me over to the Senate after expelling me and left me to be put on a bogus military tribunal for terrorism and treason, which I didn't commit. I was almost put on execution!" The one thing neither of them mentioned is the year their universe is in, they are much further ahead, it's the year 4054 ABY back ' _home_ '. The Council will react worse if they tell them Véurr is immortal, going to war against her is suicide, they do not know the power she wields and it has been a long time since Katooni has seen Véurr use her full powers in the Force. She obviously grew more powerful over the time of her captivity, learning Force abilities lost to time or even created new ones. Véurr was also taught under Darth Sidious for twenty-three years, yet she did steal his knowledge behind his back too and was the Apprentice of ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos for twenty-five years, but by then, he served his purpose. The Empress' most deadly ability is to tear one's soul apart from existence, the power she used to destroy Ahsoka's soul; so that she is the one inhabiting the body without the resistance of her Light Side. However, even her old Master's Light Side was suppressed to the point she could not be felt. At one point, when she helped Ezra build up his school, she spent a lot of time researching if it was possible to find splintered souls. If she could find the splintered soul of her Master, she could… bring back her spirit and guide them in defeating Véurr, but all attempts failed. There were no records or attempts to recover a lost soul by either the Sith, Jedi, ancient Force users and even the Je'daii Order.

"I am sorry you had to go through that, Katooni." Apologised Kenobi, as if he is apologising to all versions of the Council and the one who turned its back on her. She may have moved on, but a part of her cannot forgive the Council Members for their treatment of her, for not heeding her pleas that she is innocent. The only people who believed her were Ah- Anakin, Padmé and Kaeden, the one who managed to prove her innocence by finding the true culprit, betrayed her too in the end.

"I do not want your apologies. There are not enough apologies that will make up for what I went through." Katooni sensed a Force Signature approaching the room, one that shined brightly like a newborn star. It was wild and pulsating with life, sending out uncontrolled waves in varying intensity, rippling the Force. It was also unbalanced, not sure whether to lean towards the Dark or Light Side or stay in the middle. No doubt that is Kaeden, the Council will need to be careful how they handle this, the last thing they want is to upset a Force user untrained and managed to use an ability only mastered by two Sith Lords. "We can continue the discussion later. I believe you have more interesting concerns to deal with." Hearing the door open, a guarded Kaeden Larte-Tano stepped in, her signature radiating worry and stress. She has never been before the Council, she is still unaware of her Force-sensitivity. Finn knew Katooni wanted to stay by Kaeden's side in case the members ask uncomfortable questions, so he stayed put as well, to be another shield. They may not know one another, the Kaeden Katooni knew from her galaxy is dead, but here, while her wife is recovering; the Tholothian will do everything she can to keep Kaeden safe. Kaeden was understandably stiff, judging by the way her arms were crossed and her mind right now is on her wife getting better, recovering from the injury that Véurr inflicted upon her. The Sith Lady will get a rude awakening after she assumed her ' _weaker half_ ' is dead.

"Is there a reason I've been told to come here?" Kaeden asked them wearily, "I'm just a civilian, a farmer. I am not of any importance." Yup, she is still oblivious to her sensitivity. Katooni noted a datapad in his hand, meaning he's going to do a rudimentary test to prove her sensitivity before the rest of the Council. If they have to, they'll ask for a blood sample and do a Midi-chlorian count, but she may not like the idea of giving a blood sample to them.

"You may think you are not of importance, Mrs Larte-Tano, yet you have managed to revive a… loose member of our Order, when her death was felt for a moment." Master Windu was stone-faced, as usual, his tone even matching. For Kaeden on the other hand, hearing such words that she… ' _revived_ ' her wife from certain death was obscure! That's impossible! She's not… she's a null! What she didn't like was Windu calling her lover a ' _loose member_ ', she's not a rogue Jedi. "If you may, Skywalker is going to do a small test.",

"There's nothing to worry about." Anakin, her father-in-law reassured, "Just try to guess what I'm looking at on the datapad or what I have typed." He looked at the screen and chose a picture, it was a cup. If their assumptions are correct, Ahsoka's wife is sensitive to the Force and has been suppressing it for many years. Kaeden gave Anakin her answer without much thought.

"A cup." She's correct. Skywalker picks another. "A ship." Correct. Anakin goes for something harder. He types in a word in Galactic Basic. "You typed lightsaber." Correct again. Another. "Kyber Crystal." Correct. Another is picked. "Speeder." Correct, he tries a harder one, a word from the Mandalorian tongue, translated to Basic. "Cyare." The last one was a whisper, one of two of the affectionate Mando'a words her wife uses. She is also correct once again.

"Hm, proves this does affinity for the Force you have. For many years suppressed it you have." Hummed Yoda, "An awakening felt I have, felt we have all. Connection to the Force awakened it has in you." Kaeden shook her head in denial. There is no way she connected to the Force! That's impossible, she showed no signs of it, how could she even repress it unknowingly!? "To be in denial understandable it is." Kaeden felt a supportive hand or hands-on both her shoulders, it's the two people to helped her fend off the one who nearly succeeded in killing Ahsoka. The one who now left her floating in a bacta tank and Kaeden wants nothing more but to make that person suffer. Shaak sensed the woman's growing emotions, her anger, she has a right to be angry, her mate was attacked before her very eyes; but being untrained in the Force, she is susceptible to the influences and temptations of the Dark Side.

"Calm yourself, Kaeden. I know you are angry, but do not let it control you.",

"You see," Tiin voiced, "This is the danger of discovering a Force-sensitive so late in life. This is why we choose initiates at two or three years. She is untrained and unhinged, with Tano being a Grey, another is all we need." That Katooni took personal offence to.

"I beg your pardon, Saesee!? Just so you know, I am a Grey Jedi too. I helped run an Order of Grey Jedi before Véurr burnt it down!",

"Please, Master Tiin." Obi-wan butted in, "Be kind with your words. Now, there are more pressing matters. First, who will train Kaeden in controlling her Force abilities? Second, who will take over as General of the 501st until Knight Tano has recovered and lastly, covering Leia's training." Anakin grimaced upon hearing the last issue, so did Kaeden. The Council haven't been told yet, he probably planned to tell them but the chaos of Ahsoka being seriously wounded and the arrival of Katooni and Finn from another galaxy uplifted all that. It's all a giant roller-coaster or the Force itself just loves complicating things. A lot.

"I have failed to tell you all, granted I planned to, a standard week ago; Ahsoka terminated her tutorship of my daughter Leia. She is currently now in the hands of Master Depa Billaba." Everyone tried to hide a snicker, a chuckle or smirk when Windu blanched at the thought of suddenly being Great Grand Master to a Skywalker child. He deals with enough insanity. They were also surprised by the Togruta Knight's sudden termination, it must have upset Padawan Skywalker. "For the 501st, I will speak to the GAR about reinstating my position as General until Soka returns fully recuperated. For Kaeden-" She cut him off.

"I will accept Force training at the side, but I made my decision that I will be enlisting into the GAR, under the condition I am assigned to the 501st Legion." And she said it with such determination. Kaeden is serious about joining, regardless of the dangers, she wants to avenge for the injury and attempted life on her wife. No one gets away with it, no one. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to catch an air taxi to the GAR Headquarters." Anakin stood up.

"I will join you. I can get you into my legion." He didn't like the thought of Kaeden endangering her life. War is cruel and unforgiving, it only decides who is left, not who lives. Though, he can't get her to change her mind. Anakin wants to make this Véurr person pay for what she did to his daughter. Empress or not, he and Kaeden will end her life. "Meeting adjourned. We will continue in the morning."

_Time: 1630 (16:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Meditation Chamber, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

It was decided after Anakin and Kaeden left the Council Room, that doing the hard thought of explaining Véurr's history would be held off till tomorrow. That suited Katooni, she needs to compose herself, steel herself because… after so many years, so many centuries, four millennia, it still hurts. It still hurts that Ahsoka Tano let herself fall for Palpatine's manipulations, to fall into the corrupting embrace of the Dark Side and to let it consume her to the point she forgot her real name. Then at some point before the twins attempted to redeem her, Ahsoka's soul was ripped apart, Ahsoka truly died. Try as she might, she just can't move away from the past, it always seems to chase her, when Katooni thinks she laid it to rest; it just rears its ugly head again to haunt her. The Grey Jedi cannot forget the moment she learned of her Master's fate, she spent sixteen years mourning, spent sixteen years under the belief Ahsoka died defending the Jedi Temple from her own Clone legion: the 332nd Battalion; then yet again, she was wrong. Slicing open the mask was all the answer she needed, even the moment Véurr called out for her, the haunting mix of Ahsoka's own voice and the vocaliser that gave Véurr the voice everyone feared when she was entombed to her suit. Their final words still ring through her head, after all this time. Their battle on Malachor was now four-thousand and fifty-nine years ago.

 _"Katooni?"_ She can still see the haunting red-rimmed sulphur yellow-gold eyes that almost glowed like fire or lava.

 _"Ahsoka!? I won't leave you! Not this time."_ Katooni foolishly thought she could get through the Darkness, free Ahsoka. She broke her promise to her Master, that she would never leave her. Katooni lied, she felt like a liar after walking away from the Order. _"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back."_ Yet her Master had a level of understanding, she too wanted to leave, for her wife Kaeden; a marriage she hid for three years.

 _"I understand more than anyone. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_ For a moment, Katooni thought Ahsoka would choose to leave with her, but Tano struggled between duty and her own beliefs. Tano watched her leave down the flight of Jedi steps underneath the setting sun. That was their silent goodbye and likely the moment Ahsoka felt abandoned by someone she cared about, a feeling of abandonment she feared, but something the Togruta hoped to never feel again. Katooni selfishly put her through that feeling of abandonment again. _"I could never hate you, Katooni."_ Deep down, she probably did. Ahsoka blamed her for leaving, for leaving her alone and Katooni left her Master more vulnerable to Palpatine's swoon and Dark Side grooming. The former Padawan feels she is partly responsible for the birth and rise of Darth Véurr and that is a weight she carried a long, long time. _"Then you will die!"_ Ezra shouldn't have saved her, she should have died from Véurr's killing blow. It would have been better for everyone if she became one with the Force. Katooni kept the memories of Ahsoka close to her, though what she has done and continues to do as Darth Véurr begins to heavily outweigh the good. The person she was knew became nothing more but a shadow of herself and that resulted in nearly killing Kaeden on Mustafar. By the time Véurr established her rule and solidified her control, she began to go to great lengths to erase all mentions and records of Jedi Knight/General Ahsoka Tano. She even managed to find R7-A7, what did she do? She destroyed the astromech, the little droid gifted by Anakin when she was a ten-year-old. With relief, before her death, Leia copied the footage about her older sister onto a holo-recorder and transferred it to a holocron; the very holocron Katooni has now. The holocron was found amongst the ruins of the temple on O'reen by the rebels and was kept by Commander Mothma, the Grey Jedi brought it with her, knowing she would need it. It still baffles her that a child grew up to become a monster, she asked herself was this Ahsoka's fate, what she was cruelly destined for? To be brought into the galaxy only for it to be written that she would bring darkness and chaos? Fate and destiny, does not matter what the difference is, they are both cruel, uncaring and nothing good comes of either.

The Tholothian wonders if there was a way to prevent her Master's fall. Could they have discovered the biochips before Order Sixty-six was uncovered? Why didn't they listen to Jester (CT-4984) and believe him? He was so close, so close to saving them all. Should the Jedi, as well as Anakin and Padmé kept Ahsoka away from the Chancellor? It was said he did have an unnerving interest in Ahsoka, granted she was a powerful Force user, just as powerful as Anakin. She had an unbreakable Force Shield protecting her mind, a Mandalorian Iron wall protecting her thoughts, created due to the trauma she endured. Ahsoka was protecting herself and others from her mind, she didn't want them to see how broken she was, how distrustful towards people. It all stemmed from her tribe, her biological parents, her Master had a right to not forgive them, but then she eradicated the tribe settlement as Darth Véurr. The other group she despised were the pirates that were close to selling her to the fighting market, to a buyer from Nar Shaada and he was willing to pay out fifty-thousand for her. Then, of course, Ahsoka's wrath didn't stop there, being unable to make peace with her past, the Council set her aside for a different mission while she went off with Anakin and Obi-wan to locate the missing Togruta colonists of Kiros. They assigned Ahsoka to a mission in Hutt Space, she was tasked with her battalion to shut down a fighting ring on Nar Shaada and arrest the leader. Stupid Council weren't even thinking, it turned out the leader they wanted alive for a trial was the same person who attempted to purchase Ahsoka and her wrath was felt and the 332nd followed her. The Council thought it would help her forgive and move on if they threw her headfirst into a part of her past. No, they burned down the ring, killing everyone, her Master brought back the leader's head, it was that moment the Council Members started to see her as a threat, a wild card, being too close to the Dark Side. Master Kenobi, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and Knight Skywalker saw there is still Light in her. There were rifts within the High Jedi Council whether to just expel Ahsoka, but then there was hidden chatter about locking her up, they made her out to be some kind of vicious animal when she was just wounded and carried many scars. Ahsoka has been nothing but kind and understanding towards her before her fall and she cared so much for her adopted parents Anakin and Padmé, then her heart always soared for her wife Kaeden. If she had chosen to stay, taken back her Silka Beads, could she have shielded Ahsoka from Palpatine's manipulations? Or would she be as blind as everyone else and died with the rest of the Jedi during _Operation Knightfall_ , Order Sixty-six? Would have Ahsoka killed her there and then? If she stood between her and the Younglings, would Ahsoka have looked upon her as a traitor or would she have convinced her to join her side? She shook her heads of all these what-ifs. The past is the past, she cannot change it and the laws of Time within the World Between Worlds must be obeyed.

Turning the corner that led to the temple's meditation chambers, Katooni felt a familiar Force Signature coming from the third room to her right. If she remembers correctly, because the last time they met, Katooni was just about hanging onto life and chained up. That must be Leia Skywalker, this galaxy's alternate version. She wonders what the kid is up to, she's not even sure if she wants her company. Walking up to the door, Katooni gently rapped her knuckles against the flat, vertical surface. Shortly, the Grey Jedi was given the all-clear to enter and the door opened. She stepped, the door closing behind with a soft hiss and as she expected, within the slightly dark room, the blinds pulled down only allowing enough light in, was Leia Skywalker. They greeted each other with a soft smile, the young child does recognise her after all and what surprised Katooni was when Leia jumped up to hug her, something she reciprocated. Katooni never had much physical content, other than from Force Lightning and Véurr's fists, this is the first hug she had in over four-thousand years.

"I'm glad you survived your wounds." Said Skywalker, pulling away to be able to look at her new friend in the eye.

"I owe you and your friends for getting me out of that prison." Katooni replied softly, "Honestly, I don't think I would have survived much longer in there. Now, onto other matters with you, young one. What is troubling you?" Sighing, Leia unclipped her lightsaber and pressing the ignition button. With a snap-hiss, the red blade sprang forward, because of that, Leia has been avoiding all her combat classes and any lightsaber form practice with Master Billaba. Katooni instantly caught on what was causing Leia turmoil, Véurr bled her Kyber Crystal, she just violated it, under the belief she can just do what she wants with it. For the little Skywalker, she is in luck, Katooni knows how to reverse the process and heal her crystal. "Take your lightsaber apart." Leia stared in a confused manner at Katooni, as she placed her staff at the side and taking a seat across from her. "I know how to heal a bled Kyber Crystal. I have done it before, trust me and I will guide you." Leia has spent hours trying to figure out how to heal her crystal and Katooni did exactly that before, she's not going to pass up on this knowledge. The Padawan eagerly got into a meditative position, placing her lightsaber in the middle of the table. She first dismantled the hilt to reveal the crystal within, shining red, bleeding, they both felt it crying through the Force, begging them to free it of slavery. Katooni began her instructions. "Close your eyes, reach out to the crystal. To purge a bleeding crystal, one must face the Darkness within them, within yourself." Leia delved into the Force, reaching out to her crystal, drawing herself… into it? She felt her surroundings shift, changing and Skywalker opened her eyes.

( _Scene: Realm of the Kyber Crystal, Location Indescribable_ )

_Katooni was gone, she wasn't in the meditation chamber. She was standing in… the crystal itself? Misty fog surrounded her, spreading in all directions, if Leia tried to move forward, she may as well end up going around in circles. There is no denying it is freaking her out, it comes with no surprise it feels cold, so cold and dark; that's what Bleeding does to a crystal. It makes it feel cold, her crystal just feels enslaved, Véurr bent it to her will, so she could use it while under the influence of the Sith Poison. Leia will never forget that the poison forced her to join the Dark Side before she knew it, she was following orders of the Master of the Dark Side and the Padawan will always be grateful to Ahsoka for freeing her. There's nothing worse than being controlled against your will, it's no better than slavery and her father hates slavery, just as much as her mother and Ahsoka, who is practically her aunt. Suddenly, footsteps filled her surroundings, it echoed everywhere, so Leia couldn't pinpoint the source._

_"Leia." She spun to the right. "Leia." It repeated, making her turn left. "Leia." Behind her. Her name kept being repeated, echoing, no single point of the source and it was driving her mad. Katooni said something about facing the Darkness within. What Darkness is she on about? "You should have been there that night." Spinning around one more time, Leia came face to face with… herself? Not just herself, her corrupted self by the Sith Poison. How is she here? The poison is purged from her body unless… this is a lingering side effect. "If you were there with Kaeden, you could have saved your Master and she wouldn't be floating in that bacta tank." Leia wasn't there because she… she was avoiding Ahsoka too. She was angry that her apprenticeship was terminated, Soka didn't give her a choice, she was being selfish and thinking about herself. However… Leia didn't mean to say she hated her, her emotions blurted that out and she regrets those words. The sixteen-year-old holed herself up in the archive to find out how the Jedi of Old reversed bleeding Kyber Crystals. The night Ahsoka was attacked, she actually felt their bond break, it hurt so much, it happened so suddenly. She really thought her aunt was dead and she'd never be able to apologise or make up for what she said and then… she felt it. Skywalker felt the bond attach itself again like life was breathed into it again, but it wasn't as strong as it used to be and now Ahsoka is in a bacta tank for who knows how long. "You are weak. Ahsoka wasted her four years with you. It was obvious she was not ready to take on a Padawan. A Padawan like you.",_

_"SHUT UP!" Screamed Leia, at her Dark Side self. "Ahsoka does care about me! Sure, she said she wasn't ready to take on a Learner, but she taught me just fine. You don't know anything!",_

_"Wrong!" Dark Leia stepped right into her space, glaring her sulphur-gold eyes into Leia's brown eyes. "I know everything about you. I am you, remember? It took your Master to purge the poison out of you. You are pathetically weak without her, you're already failing to purge the Darkness out of your Kyber Crystal." Stepping back, Dark Leia threw a small red object in the air before catching it in her grasp and proceeded to curiously examine it. "I almost forgot how small these are." It's her crystal! Leia quickly checked her pocket, finding it odd the crystal was in her pocket when it was levitating in front of her. "You failed your Master. You brought shame to her and Kaeden hates you." There was a sickening smirk on her face. "I guess you don't deserve to have a lightsaber or to call yourself a Jedi. You are a weak and pathetic child!" And Dark Leia threw the crystal on the ground and slammed her foot down on it._

_"NO!" Cried Leia, as her Dark self removed her foot, the crystal now broken in two pieces._

_Reality…_

( _Scene: Meditation Chamber, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Leia's eyes flew open, hearing the sound of a light clatter as she threw herself forward, narrowly stopping herself from falling and hitting the table, her breathing shallow and rapid. Staring at the table, she saw the broken halves of her Kyber Crystal and bleeding red. Her Dark Side is right, she is weak, she is pathetic, she failed Ahsoka and she… she was never strong enough, to begin with. Leia doesn't deserve to be a Jedi and with her crystal broken, there's no way she can fix that, it symbolises it all, all her faults and failures. Perhaps… Leia was never meant to be a Jedi, only her twin brother, for all she cared… she should have just gone into politics as her mother wanted. Leia Skywalker is a failure. Katooni could feel nothing but sorrow from Leia's Force Signature, something caused the girl to snap, which then resonated to her crystal, making it break into two parts. That is something out of Katooni's knowledge, to repair a crystal if that is even possible if it is… surely it would be too unstable and unsafe to use. The Padawan quickly gathered her sabre parts, clutched the two shards in her grip and ran out of the chamber in an effort that Katooni would not see the tears welling in her eyes. Because… because she is a failure.

_Sometime Later…_

_Time: 2000 (20:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Night…_

( _Scene: Seventh-nines, Uscru Entertainment District, Lower Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

The troops of the 501st Legion were down at their usual haunt Seventy-nines at the behest of the 212th Attack Battalion. It wasn't until a few hours ago, about seventeen-forty-five they were told the news about an assault and attempted murder on their General. The attack was almost successful, but through some miracle or will of the Force, Tano survived and she is now at the Halls of Healing in the Jedi Temple, dunked in a bacta tank under the watchful care of Master Healer Vokara Che and Knight Offee. Suffice to say, the boys were pissed that their ori'vod was targeted, they wanted to go out there, find the attacker and make him or her suffer. News of that reached General Kenobi's battalion, they were angry too, though being the ' _better half_ ' of the 501st, Cody (CC-2224) and his boys dragged them all down to drink off or talk about their emotions. The mood at the table was sombre, the Boys in Blue haven't seen their General since she, the Commander and Rex (CT-7567) returned from wherever the portal sent them. The last time they invited her down, they wanted to see Kaeden too, but that plan was cut short when they all copped on General Tano had a PTSD-triggered panic attack. The boys know their General has PTSD, time and time again, she hasn't done anything about getting help or speaking about it to any of them. It's that damn Togruta pride, Kix almost wants to shoot for it, not literally, what he'll do is sedate, lock her in the med bay and lecture her until she sees sense.

Rex feel he should have done more, done better to keep Véurr in her cell. She deflected his shots with a flick of her hand and knocked him out. The Captain was checked over for injuries, while he is sure there are gaps in his memories, he had enough to put two and two together that the blasted Sith Lady escaped. Rex was questioned for Supreme Commander Tarkin's death, the footage recovered was enough to prove he didn't do it. He cannot deny that man got a brutal death, Véurr just… stuck her hand into his eye sockets, stood there listening to him scream for five minutes; as if she is enjoying his pain and suffering and ended him with a neck snap. The footage was kept confidential to prevent panic, then the attack on his friend happened, right after the celebratory ball finished. There was certainly a connection, he wishes he was there, to protect his General if he was… she wouldn't be dunked in that bacta tank. Kix did not disclose much, all the boy know someone with a lightsaber managed to get the one-up on Tano. It truly is a miracle she survived that stab from behind, a coward's attack, but it is something Véurr would do. She would use any means, no matter how low they are to get what she wants, just like when she destroyed Mandalore in her galaxy. How did she get into their galaxy!? How did the Jedi not sense her? She's a Dark Sider, Véurr is literally the Dark Side itself. How could they not sense her!? Véurr is a living, breathing walking black hole. For all the time she was here, was she actually… hiding her Force Signature? Maybe that's why the Empress was able to sneak up on the General. There are question marks now about who will cover as General, it better not be anyone else, they don't want another Pong Krell, not after Umbara. They're still okay, Leia is still their Commander, perhaps her father might take over until Tano has recovered.

Rex heard a glass being passed to him, courtesy of Cody. He gave his brother a small smile to say ' _thank you_ '. They've been brothers for a long time, batch mates since birth, they did everything together, that includes getting up to all sorts of mischief. The 212th are also angry about the attack on Tano, she's a close friend to General Kenobi, an attack on her, is an attack on them. They all want to see Tano, but Kix is not letting them, they understand, the room is too small for them, but he does give the odd update. All they know, for now, is General Tano is stable. Another battalion who are furious about the attack are General Plo's troops, the 104th, Wolfpack Squadron to be more specific. Tano has a unique bond with them thanks to Plo, so they are angry as well, Commander Wolffe (CC-3636) in particular. Rex is sure that anyone close to their General is angry at the attempt on her life. Poor Kaeden must be so worried, did she get any sleep? Is she eating properly? Never mind General Tano recovering, Rex and the boys have to look out for her wife, it is what she would want. If Rex were to ever run into Véurr again, he will make sure to put a plasma bolt to her head, of course, that wouldn't kill her, nothing can. She's a karking God. How the kriff do you kill a God? These questions were giving him a headache, so he grabbed his pint and took a sizeable gulp from it. Rex might need a Corellian Whiskey with that.

"Slow down, vod." Cody said to him, patting his shoulder. "I don't want to be carrying your shebs back to the barracks.",

"At least let me take my mind off the fact my battalion's General is out of action and in a karking bacta tank." The blonde-haired Clone grumbled,

"Look, Rex." Sighed Cody, "My men are just as pissed as you lot. General Tano is our sister too. Listen ner vod, Tano is tough. She will recover.",

"It must be the will of the Force she is even alive, Cody!" Rex exclaimed, "You heard what Kix said, she should have been dead! That lightsaber went straight through her sternum from between her shoulder blades. That is a one-way ticket to death!",

"Yet she survived." There was a firmness in the Clone Commander's tone that somehow calmed his fellow brother. The rest of the boys of the 501st and 212th were silently listening to the exchange, everyone is very much in the dark about the assault as much as Rex and Kix. "Thank the Force and Little Gods for that. Now, it's up to the General when she chooses to wake up. Her body needs to heal after all." Cody finished and said his piece, drinking back his own pint of beer. The Commander hopes there is an extensive investigation into all this, people will want answers, especially the 501st. Why was General Tano targeted? It might be hard to narrow down, she does have a lot of enemies, even bounty hunters have been sent after her. The aggressor had a lightsaber, a red lightsaber, could be an acolyte sent by Dooku prior to his death, it wouldn't be possible for a bounty hunter to successfully sneak up on Tano and be close enough to stab a fatal blow. Rex took another gulp of his own drink before continuing to speak.

"I worry for her cyare. She might not be taking this too well." Rex admitted, "This is the closest to nearly losing her wife and Leia! Oh, Little Gods! Leia almost lost her teacher, her aunt!" That was when Rex felt a sharp sting across his cheek. His hand automatically went up to rub it, his eyes full of shock as he stared at a glaring Cody. "Did you just slap me, vod!?",

"Damn Little Gods, I did." He sniped, "You're going to give yourself a heart attack or a panic attack of your own if you keep on stressing!",

"I'm sorry, Cody." His brother sighed, "It's all been a big mess.",

"You'll get through it, ori'vod." Cody encouraged, placing a hand on Rex's shoulder, smiling softly. "Yourself and the 501st have always bounced back from a lot of bantha shit. This is no different." Rex didn't know what he would do without his brother, he smiled, nodding firmly. General Tano will want him to be strong for her, Leia and the legion, Tano will come back in fighting fit condition. The little encouraging moment was disturbed by the sound of glass breaking, followed by shouting. Looking over, Rex let out an exasperated sigh, Fives (CT/ARC-5555) is at it again with his drunken brawls and so, leaving Cody's side, Rex went about to break up the fight. He's going to sober up Fives and out him on latrine duty for two weeks.

_Time: 0830 (08:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Days on Galaxy-2: 1_

( _Scene: Council Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

This was the moment Katooni dreaded. This was the moment she dreaded as she and Finn stood before the Council once more. They stood in the Council Room, but it appears the Order put in another one, the Council Members sat around in a semi-circle, rather than a circle. There were extra seats for the other guests, one being Leia and the other is Kaeden, now decked out in her official Plastoid armour, with her helmet resting under her hands and the symbol on the chest bearing her position as Cadet. Her dark-brown hair which is normally braided was now cut up and re-braided, then tied back in a tight bun. The symbols will be replaced as she ascends the chain of command of each rank. It is also noted she is now part of the 501st Legion, no thanks to Anakin who has now taken back the rank of General with their Ahsoka out of commission. Kaeden is yet to meet the rest of the legion she will be serving with, but what sets her apart, other than being a Natural or Nat, her shoulder armour is already painted. A solid burnt-orange colour, a darker shade compared to Obi-wan's battalion and white markings to accompany it, markings similar… no, not similar, exactly the same as Ahsoka's. It brought Katooni back some memories, her two years spent with her Ahsoka and the 332nd Battalion. She remembers them all: Captain Slip (CT-4056), brave and stubborn, often did not follow the book and so loyal to her and his General. He was like Rex, the Rex from her galaxy. Slip was the reason she survived the Great Jedi Purge and then… years after that, he died. Slip sacrificed himself to help Luke and Leia seal Véurr away in Sith Hell when they went on the rescue mission to save Kaeden. Next are Lieutenant Edge (CT-11-7387), Sergeant Lucky (CT-7777), Officers Flash (CT-22-8190), Hacker (CT-20-2156) - an expert slicer, the best in the legion, Jester - the master prankster, always there to watch your back and make you laugh, (CT-4984), Deadshot (CT-9350) - a sniper specialist, but can use other firearms, Field Medical Officer Stab (CT-24-3103) and ARC Trooper Bomber (CT/ARC-1629) - the battalion's resident crazy explosive specialist. They are all members of the 332nd, but within the legion, they are part of Slip's personally handpicked squadron known as Akul Squadron, literally the equivalent of the 501st Legion's Torrent Company.

Sometimes it hurts to bear their memories. The 332nd was the very battalion who marched up the temple steps with her turned Master and slaughtered the Jedi inside. The only two Clones Katooni knows that didn't follow Order Sixty-six were Slip and Bomber. Bomber died in 1 BBY, during the Liberation of Lothal from the grip of the Empire, the planet was targeted due to its number of valuable Doonium ore veins. Katooni has no idea what has happened to Stab or the rest of the troops of Akul Squadron, they're all dead now and probably saddened at what has become of their General. It is obviously going to hurt recalling Order Sixty-six, the Great Jedi Purge and what has become of her galaxy's Ahsoka Tano. The best thing she can do to make it more digestible is to start at the beginning after she reveals who Véurr is or was. Finn held the holocron for her, she is thankful to Leia for saving the recordings R7 stored, prior to Véurr destroying him. She was surely hellbent on erasing all things about her past self, including memoirs of her past such as R7-A7; long ago she loved that droid and now, the mischievous little droid is gone too. The Tholothian isn't sure either of R2-D2's fate, he was another astromech belonging to her Grand Master, a gift by his wife Padmé Nabierre-Amidala. He has most likely met the same fate as R7, if he was unlucky enough to be found or he got lucky and is hiding in one of many rebel cells, secretly dotted around Véurr's Empire. The one thing Katooni fears is that she may end up destroying whatever trust they have towards their Ahsoka, who is now recovering in a bacta tank. Well, here goes nothing and prays nothing too rash will come out of this. Master Plo Koon addressed her first.

"Are you ready to speak about Empress Véurr's history? If you need more time to prepare, we can surely-" The Grey Jedi stopped him there, this can't be held off any longer. Katooni spent a long time running from this, she needs to face it now and to face it, she needs to speak about it.

"No. I'm ready. The question I want to ask you all is: are you ready to hear this?" There were a few glances and mutterings amongst the Council before they turned their heads to face her again. Anakin gave her a firm nod to proceed. This is it. "To start, Finn and I never told you the year our world is in. Back home, it's the year 4054 ABY." That gave the Council shocked looks, there is no way herself and Finn should be alive that far in time, in fact, it's impossible. "I will come to the point how Finn and I lived that long, but Véurr first. You asked, Master Plo, who she was before falling to the Dark Side." Katooni took a deep breath and revealed the person Véurr once was. "Empress Darth Véurr was once Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, General of the 332nd. She was my Master." Nearly all the Council Members appeared they were going to have a heart attack, a seizure, others just utterly dropped their jaws. Anakin's were filled with that of pain and hurt, that was the same gaze her Anakin had. Anakin Skywalker felt ever consuming guilt for letting the Dark Side take her, let Darth Sidious take her. "I will need to start from the beginning of how Ahsoka came to be the monster you all heard about. It's a long story, so I suggest getting comfortable.",

"You may begin when you are ready, Katooni. We have all the time in the world." Said Anakin, who is not really looking forward to hearing this story. He can't believe the Ahsoka of the other galaxy fell to the Dark Side, that is the one thing he always feared happening. It is every Jedi Knight and Master's nightmare, to watch their Padawan become consumed by the Darkness inside them.

"Ahsoka Tano of mine and Finn's galaxy was born in 39 BBY." Katooni started, "She was born into a Togruta tribe known as the Abayeshta. They are primarily a warrior tribe, not very popular amongst the Jedi and hate Force-sensitives. Ahsoka's parents discovered her strong affinity for the Force and cast her out when she turned four." That let out a few shocked gasps from the Council Members, primarily from Anakin, Kaeden and Shaak. Studying Plo Koon's face, his reaction was the same, none of them couldn't believe such a tribe had the callousness to exile a child and knowing how unforgiving Shili's grasslands can be, especially with the feared, prowling Akul that lurks the lands. "Ahsoka spent four years as an outcast, forced to hunt and steal, survive. Another tribe: the Tyi Nomadic were going to integrate into their own, but she was captured by pirates. The only signs she fought back were four dead bodies of the pirates." It still baffles Katooni that Ahsoka managed to kill four grown men at eight-years-old, quite an amazing feat for her. No doubt her connection to the Force did help as well. "The Council of our galaxy sent out Knight Skywalker and Masters Plo Koon and Ti to find her. The mission took them three days, they found her on Tatooine, about to be sold to a buyer from Nar Shaddaa who runs a fighting ring." Finn noted Skywalker's fist clenching, no matter what version of him is out there, there will be most likely one constant: his hatred towards slavery. "Anakin took Ahsoka on as his Padawan, the youngest in the Order. He was also married to Padmé Amidala, they met when my former Master turned ten and behind the backs of the Jedi Order, they adopted her." That received a few chuckles from the Council, who are seeing some constants and Kaeden herself. "Prior to the war, Ahsoka met someone, someone who opened her heart. That person was Kaeden Larte." More shocks as expected, everyone hearing her drop her helmet out of shock and her mouth gaping. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Kaeden came to Coruscant after taking up an apprenticeship in mechanics. After the First Battle of Geonosis, Ahsoka and her got married, they were both seventeen." An absurd age, but since when did love have boundaries or rules? Kaeden loved Ahsoka for who she was, she didn't pity her for her hard beginning. "It's sort of an amazing thing, granted my Master had trust issues and feared abandonment.",

"This is all well and good, Katooni." Tiin interjected, "But has all this anything to do with her becoming Darth Véurr?" No wonder Katooni didn't like him.

"As a matter of fact, it does. You want me to get straight to the point? Fine! Ahsoka was unknowingly subjected to years of manipulation and subtle Dark Side grooming by Chancellor Palpatine or better known as Darth Sidious." They all heard her voice darken, the name Sidious rang bells through their heads. "Sidious gradually brought my Master closer to the Dark, making her carry out Order Thirty-seven was one of them. He then preyed on her fears when she began having dreams of someone attempting the life on her wife. Eventually, he tricked her into thinking her own parents: Anakin and Padmé conspired with the Jedi to kill Kaeden, along with overthrowing the Republic." That's another hard-hitting shock, that the Jedi were made enemies, traitors of the Republic. So that is what would have happened if they didn't listen to ARC Trooper Fives about the conspiracy of Order Sixty-six and how Palpatine played into all this. "Ahsoka renamed Darth Véurr marched with the 332nd to slaughter the Jedi inside the temple and the worst part? She didn't spare the Younglings and neither did the Clones." Every piece of Anakin continued to break, the more he hears about Katooni's Master, it's the same with Kaeden. The other Ahsoka fell to the Dark Side because of… her or her alternate counterpart and horrified her hearing such atrocities she carried out. Order Thirty-seven is basically genocide on a civilian population, just to get one fugitive and Order Sixty-six is the genocide of the Jedi. To hear the other Ahsoka didn't spare children… how did her counterpart cope with that? Is she loved Ahsoka so much, why wasn't she able to snap her out of her madness? Why didn't she convince her to walk away from it all? Kaeden's hand ran along the lightsaber hilt that belongs to her wife, Anakin held onto that and the shoto. While she is recovering, Anakin handed the main sabre to her after filling out all the paperwork to enlist into the GAR, he had the paperwork fast-tracked and the shoto is no doubt with Leia. Strapped to the right side of her chest is a combat vibro knife gifted to her by Captain Rex, it was an anniversary gift for her and Ahsoka's third year of marriage. They continued to listen to Katooni. "Finn, open the holocron and fast forward it to Mustafar." Finn reached for the holocron, calling on the Force to levitate the cube. "What I'm showing you all, is a recording, one of many from an astromech that belonged to my Master. This is what happened on Mustafar when Kaeden confronted her wife and that further led to her descent into Darkness." Finn used the Force to open the holocron, the intricate parts separating and spinning around to reveal the crystal that stored the information within. Floating it to the centre of the room, a hologram appeared above the crystal. It showed two people: their galaxy's Ahsoka Tano now Darth Véurr and Kaeden Larte. They watched the two run towards one another, locking in a tight hug.

 _"What are you doing here!? I told you to wait for me."_ Judging by Tano's tone, she was concerned about her wife being on Mustafar.

 _"I could not wait any longer, 'Soka."_ , aid Kaeden, _"Anakin and Padmé came to our apartment and told me horrific things."_ ,

 _"What things?"_ The Togruta's tone was clipped, yet at the same time, wanting to hear what her own parents said about her.

 _"That you went to the temple with your battalion and slaughtered everyone inside! You didn't even spare the Younglings."_ Kaeden couldn't help but feel sorry for her counterpart, to go through such a trauma, to feel betrayed by the one she loved, to try and comprehend the crimes her wife has done. For what? What was it all for?

 _"Please understand Kaeden, the Jedi are traitors. I'm doing this to keep you safe, my Master told me the Jedi knew about our marriage all along. They planned to kill you, so I wouldn't be attached to anyone!"_ The other Ahsoka's voice was sounding desperate, desperate to get her wife to understand. She clearly has fallen for Palpatine's manipulation and if anyone listened closely, they can hear a bit of insanity in Ahsoka's voice. Watching the hologram, the Togruta stretched out her hand and tried to approach Kaeden, but she stepped back. It was written on her face, they knew she wasn't buying her lover's reasoning.

 _"How is killing innocents and children justify this is all for me!? You took this too far, Ahsoka."_ It was clear the tears are falling down her cheeks, unable to process that the one she loved has… changed, become someone else. _"Anakin was right, you are too deep in the Dark Side. I no longer know who you are, you are not the person I married!"_ Even if everyone is watching a hologram, the room suddenly felt colder, as Ahsoka's body tensed, her eyes becoming icy glaciers and began to pace. To Shaak, Anakin, Plo and Kaeden, she looked like a predator circling its prey.

 _"First the Jedi betray me. Followed by my parents and NOW YOU!"_ None were expecting Ahsoka to yell, it made them flinch or wince in their seats. Kaeden was clutching her helmet, dreading what was coming next. Then they noticed Ahsoka's gaze turn, looking past Kaeden. _"You brought them here to kill me!?"_ Who? Who did Kaeden bring? The other Kaeden looked in the same direction, letting out an audible gasp and quickly turned to her wife.

 _"Ahsoka, please! I can explain!"_ ,

 _"YOU TRAITOR!"_ It happened so fast. Katooni hates watching this part of the footage, she always had to look away. A lightsaber was heard, Ahsoka swung it across Kaeden's stomach, leaving a scorching wound. Kaeden was just frozen on her seat, the other Ahsoka… struck her own wife and… attempted to kill her in her insanity. There was a scream, someone screamed and Anakin knew who it was, it was the other version of Padmé, his wife. It clicked in the Grand Master's head it was her parents confronting her, so they snuck aboard the other Kaeden's ship. They appeared in range of the astromech's recorder, Padmé was pregnant with the twins without a doubt. Ahsoka's face twisted into a feral snarl, as she glared at the ones she called parents, mom and dad. _"You turned her against me!"_ ,

 _"You have done that yourself!"_ The alternate Anakin countered, maintaining an air of calm. Both of them, father and daughter began to circle one another. Skywalker managed to move his daughter away from Kaeden's still body, allowing his wife to run over and check for a pulse.

 _"Don't lecture me, father."_ Anakin winced slightly at the tone the word was spoken. _"I see through your lies and mother's. You're nothing but a bunch of hypocrites, siding with the Jedi in secret and plotting to kill my wife! Neither of you really cared about me. Both of you only took me in out of pity."_ There was a pause as the Ahsoka who is gradually descending into insanity, let out a cold chuckle, one that sent an icy chill up everyone's spines. _"Well, I don't need your pity."_ Next, Katooni and Finn's version of Padmé spoke out, calling to Ahsoka, her own attempt to get through to the one she called her daughter.

 _"Ahsoka! Stop this madness, I beg you! Kaeden needs medical treatment! Surely you must see that!"_ That caused Ahsoka to glare at Padmé, sending Anakin's heart leaping in fear she too would be attacked, as the Togruta bared her canine fangs.

 _"I will help her once I kill you both!"_ Not even Padmé's plea could get through to her. All forms of reasoning just weren't getting through to Ahsoka. The Darkness is preventing her from seeing reason, that and she believes Palpatine's words. _"You are both a threat to the peace my Master and I have at long last achieved! I brought peace, freedom, justice and security to our new Empire."_ That galaxy's Ahsoka truly is delusional, there is no way she can be reasoned with.

 _"Our new Empire!? Ahsoka, our allegiance is to the Republic! The DEMOCRACY!"_ ,

 _"I will kill you."_ Tano replied and it wasn't a threat. She will carry it out, she will kill her own father and her own mother. To her, they are no longer family, she didn't care once Kaeden was with her and that horrified the other one. All Ahsoka wanted to do was keep her safe and she lost herself, her own sanity because she simply wanted to protect her wife.

 _"Only a Sith deals in absolute. If restoring the Republic means I have to kill my own daughter."_ Those were really the wrong words to say, in Anakin's opinion. He can't believe the other Anakin said that! Did he just… give up on his own daughter!? They all watched as the lightsaber was unclipped, the body language and stance, ready to fight. _"I will do what I must."_ ,

 _"You will try."_ That was the cue. Ahsoka grabbed her sabre from her waist, igniting it mid-backflip and before their eyes, the footage just cut there.

"The result of that battle was Véurr's defeat. The Anakin from our home severed three of her limbs with Mou Kei. He couldn't find the strength to strike Véurr down, because he saw the daughter he once loved." Katooni explained to them, "He left her to burn and prayed she died to her wounds. Instead, Véurr lived and was entombed to cybernetic Sith armour, more machine than Togruta." Finn then continued for Katooni, he watched all the recordings in the holocron, he knew the truth about Véurr.

"She was Sidious' enforcer and apprentice for twenty-three years. Véurr was too far gone to be redeemed, finding a forbidden Force power to rip one's soul apart. Ahsoka Tano is dead spiritually." A power to rip one's soul apart is unheard of, it must be a lost Force power, even the Sith themselves must have hidden it, fearing such power. For Véurr master it, she's more dangerous than they originally thought. "She was then slain by the twins Luke and Leia Skywalker, then again, Véurr found another power to allow her spirit to live and remain on the living plane. The Empress had a cloned body hidden on Kamino and took over that. She resurfaced in 7 ABY, only then to be sealed away for eight years." He knew why it's what led to the fall of the New Republic and the First Order. "A Sith Lord of Old by the name Marka Ragnos freed Véurr from her captivity - 15 ABY, in return that she would be his apprentice. By the time 34 ABY rolled around, the reborn Clone Army struck, the war lasted for six years and the Sith won with the fall of Coruscant. Véurr played Ragnos like a fool and she destroyed him, she destroyed everyone. Darkness fell upon the galaxy in 40 ABY. The birth of her Eternal Empire II." Finn concluded,

"In 45 ABY, I helped Grey Jedi Master Ezra Bridger lead a revolt against Empress Véurr. We were crushed, the battle only lasting a few months. I was captured, Ezra and his students were killed, the school on O'reen burnt down." Katooni stopped to wipe tears away from her eyes, the memory still hurt her greatly. "Then in 50 ABY the Yuuzhan Vong struck, the war lasting four years, they were brought to extinction. Following that in 56 ABY, the Mandalorian Uprising led by Sabine Wren was quelled. No one could beat Véurr and her army, even Hutt Space fell under her power, everyone accepted her regime. The Eternal Empire II has been in power, uncontested and unchallenged for over four-thousand years. Why?" Katooni stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "Empress Véurr is immortal, she's a God." That was a lot for the Council to take in. An immortal Sith Lady, a Sith Empress who cannot be killed. This was bad news for all of them, Véurr is… literally unstoppable, she is the most powerful Lady of the Sith they have ever heard about, she is probably more powerful than Emperor Valkorion himself. How can such a Sith wield that much power!? Kaeden understood now why her wife was so afraid, she was afraid of becoming someone like Darth Véurr. Realising she has a blaster training and safety class coming up, Kaeden excused herself to leave for the barracks. She does have some time to make a quick pitstop to see Ahsoka, there is an odd comfort in talking to her, even though her wife is still unconscious. It wouldn't surprise Kaeden though if she finds Master Che, Knight Offee or even Kix down there already. The rest of the Council thanked Katooni and Finn for sharing such information, dismissing them too. The two of them bowed respectfully, following Kaeden out.

_Time: 1425 (14:25; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Room Two, Critical Care Unit, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

The door opened with a quiet hiss. The room inside was dimmed, not dark, low-powered lights lit the room and bounced off the blue substance and the glass encasing Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. The Togruta looked peaceful from within the glass, but the truth is, she has slipped into a comatose, her wife is yet to be informed. The door closed, a cloaked figure after stepping in, eyeing the machines and the life support keeping the Jedi alive until she chooses to wake up or if ever. Approaching the machines, the intruder looked around or keeping an ear out in case anyone nears the room. Convinced the infiltrator hired to kill Ahsoka Tano is alone, he or she reached for the machines to switch them off and then…

"DON'T YOU KRIFFING DARE, YOU BASTARD!"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Mando'a Translations: 

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

Cyare: Beloved/Loved/Popular

Ori'vod: Big Brother/Sister/Special friend

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Ner: My/Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unconscious or not, Ahsoka cannot catch a break. Still recovering from her attempted murder and now someone got hired to carry out an assassination. Who's yelling out? Is it one of the medics assigned to watch Ahsoka or her wife?
> 
> I know you are all eager to get to Arc 2, but trust me, the plot building within the intermissions serve a purpose. I have at least one or two more planned before entering the second arc set in another galaxy.
> 
> There will be characters dying, mostly in the arcs, but it can happen in the intermissions. No one is safe from death, regardless of universe. If you are worried or have questions about a particular character or characters, you can leave a question on my Tumblr account under Rangerslayer-97. You can do that or leave the question with your comment and I will try to reply as quickly as I can.
> 
> Stay tuned and may the Force be with you, always.


	3. Intermission 1(c): Recovery and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With routine coming into play, those close to Ahsoka must recover what has transpired and another finds courage to carry out a difficult action: forgive. However, a storm begins to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah! A new chapter has finally been released and closure for the cruel cliffhanger I left. Oops. I hope this will be worth the wait!
> 
> Happy reading!

_"I don't forgive people because I'm weak._

_I forgive them because I'm strong enough to know people make mistakes."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Intermission: Recovery and Forgiveness

* * *

Legend:

_Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change_

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Kaeden Larte (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada, Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Farmer, Civilian, Cadet of the 501st Legion, Force User in Training (Not a Jedi)

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Ahsoka Tano

****

Anakin Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 38 Years

Born: 41 BBY

Planet of Origins: Tatooine; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Grand Master of the Jedi Order/High Jedi Council, Former General of the 501st, Former mentor

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Padmé Nabierre Amidala

****

Obi-wan Kenobi (Galaxy-2):

Age: 54 Years

Born: 57 BBY

Planet of Origins: Stewjon; Stewjon System

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Member of the High Jedi Council, Mentor, General of the 212th Attack Battalion

****

Captain Rex (CT-7567/Galaxy-2):

Age: 26 (Standard)/39 (Physical) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Species: Human (Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 501st Legion, Temporary Commander of the 501st Legion, Joint Leader of Torrent Company

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner (transferred to Master Depa Billaba), Former Commander of the 501st Legion

* * *

_Year: 3 BBY…_

_Time: 1425 (14:25; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/Moments after Intermission 1(b): Revelation and History Lessons_

( _Scene: Room Two, Critical Care Unit, Halls of Healing, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Cadet Kaeden Larte-Tano walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple making her way to visit her wife, Ahsoka Tano who is still unconscious in a bacta tank. She wore her Phase Two Clone Trooper helmet, hiding her face to mask the emotional turmoil she is feeling, but there is a high chance her emotions are being felt through the Force. It's still a new concept to her, she doesn't know how to control this energy, how has she even been suppressing for so long? A part of her felt glad that she slipped under the eyes of the Jedi, she would have been taken from her parents at aged two or three and would have no idea that she would have had a sister. The Jedi Code is just suffocating too, you're expected to control your emotions or not show them at all and above all: no attachments. Thanks to Anakin that rule is lifted, if it wasn't… she and Ahsoka would have been trapped in a world of secrets and lies amongst their own friends. Kaeden felt the lightsaber strapped to her side gently tap against her thigh, the one item keeping her close to Ahsoka, she could feel the Kyber Crystal inside humming in content or happy to be at her side. There is a piece of Ahsoka in there, it's an odd comforting feeling, that Ahsoka is there, no matter how far she goes. When her wife wakes up, she might be concerned at the fact she has enlisted with the GAR, but it will also mean one of them will have to be reassigned to another battalion. The new GAR soldier began thinking back to Katooni and Commander Finn's explanation of their world, the story of their Ahsoka Tano. Granted, a part of Kaeden feels sorry for that Ahsoka, she went through a series of hardships, abandonment and distrust at a very young age, inflicted by her own parents no less and was close to being sold into slavery! They didn't love her because she was simply Force-sensitive, it took that galaxy's Anakin and Padmé to adopt her and show her what it means to be loved and cared for. The thought she was secretly their daughter, then married an alternate version of her, funny that said version decided to go down the route of a mechanic. That Kaeden must have been special enough to Ahsoka to break down her walls and get married at such a young age, love knows no bounds anyway. It must have been hard to hide their relationship, Kaeden can imagine all the sneaking around and the lying they have done. No doubt the other Anakin and Padmé knew, they could entrust their secret to them.

Of course, much like her own galaxy, the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederation of Independent Systems began - 22 BBY. It must mean Katooni became Tano's Padawan by then, just coming around to the end of the Battle of Christophsis, Katooni didn't reveal much of her apprenticeship under Ahsoka. Not like she blames her, to see her own Master fallen to Dark Side, transformed into a monster she no longer recognises, it must be a traumatising experience. Even for the other Kaeden, to watch her wife descend into such madness, for what? For her? To protect her? What was that going to even bring? Instead it drove her away, Tano, renamed Darth Véurr saw that as betrayal and struck her! Then… she strikes down her wife, skewing Soka behind her back. Véurr has more than likely returned to her world believing she has killed her ' _weaker half_ '. Kaeden can't wait to see her face when she finds out that is not true, but first, her wife needs to wake up and that is up to her to choose when. Immortal or not, Kaeden will be the one strike down Véurr, even the most powerful immortal has to have a weakness of some kind. It's a sickening thought for a mortal to become a God and Véurr is crazy and deluded enough to believe herself to be one. Would it surprise Kaeden that the people of Katooni and Finn's galaxy are worshipping her? Have shrines of her dotted around various planets? What else? Leave gifts or different sacrifices for her? Force forbid, would the population be insane enough to carry out human sacrifices to her? The answer is probably no, it wouldn't surprise her, as much as it sickens her stomach.

Turning the corner that leads to the Critical Care Unit, Kaeden wondered why the Halls of Healing were so silent. Perhaps Offee and Che are busy tending to other patients, maybe Kix (CT-6116) is there already running his regular checkups and if it's not Kix, it is Coric (CS-4343). For now, Kaeden likes the silence of the corridor, hearing nothing but her own footsteps and the gentle tapping of the lightsaber hilt. Suddenly, a cold wave ran up her spine, is the Force sending her a warning? Is it coming from the room Ahsoka is in!? Increasing her pace, Kaeden didn't question the Force or the weird feeling, fear and panic coursed through her body, definitely seeping into the Force and the entire temple is sensing it. She didn't care, her unconscious wife, vulnerable in the bacta tank is in danger! Skidding outside Room Two, through her fear Kaeden raised her left arm, swiping the air to the left, despite being untrained in the Force, opened the door. Stepping in, she saw a cloaked figure standing before Ahsoka's tank through her HUD (Head-up Display) and she quickly figured his or her's intention. This person was sent here to kill Ahsoka. Kaeden won't let this assassin get away with it.

"DON'T YOU KRIFFING DARE, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, her voice sounding slightly altered through her helmet. Her shout was enough to make the assassin turn in surprise. With anger and hate running through her veins, Kaeden didn't even think, like the door, she caught the perpetrator in the Force, flinging him or her to the wall and pinning the cloaked individual. Still not thinking, her hand twisted into a claw and watched as the assassin reached for the throat, feeling it constrict and cutting off the trachea, the legs kicked out helplessly. Consumed by her own anger, Kaeden didn't let up, she didn't hear Kix and Barriss run in. Kix made a dive to reactivate Ahsoka's life support, sighing in relief as his General's heart rate and blood pressure reached normal levels. The machine wasn't switched off long enough to kill her, he turned to the cloaked assassin, clearly locked in the grasp of the… Force-sensitive Clone Trooper? Now the Field Medic has seen everything, he should have taken an early retirement and live on Mandalore for the rest of his years. The Clone Trooper was far too focused on the assassin to realise his, no, HER helmet was removed by Knight Offee. Both the Knight and medic gasped in complete shock. Since when did Kaeden enlist into the GAR!? When did that happen!? Knowing they needed the intruder alive for questioning, they had to calm Kaeden down and release their wanted captive from the Force Choke.

"Kaeden?" Barriss whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. The raw emotions rolling off the farmer were making her flinch and almost hard to focus. "You have to calm down!" Her words weren't getting through and she felt her signature getting… Dark, slipping towards the Dark Side. It was seen in her eyes as they oscillated between brown and yellow-gold. The newly enlisted soldier wasn't even looking at Barriss, she was too focused on her target. "KAEDEN! STOP! DON'T LET THE DARK SIDE CONTROL YOU! DON'T DO THIS TO AHSOKA!" It still wasn't working. Kaeden was blocking out the outside voice and on the verge of snapping her fist shut, something whispering to her to break the attacker's neck, then…

_**"Ner cyare."**_ A voice whispered in Kaeden's head. Is that… how? _**"I'm not expecting you to let go of your anger. Control it, don't let it control you. Let the assassin go."**_ As soon as the voice was heard, it was gone. Just… silence in her head. Snapping herself out, Kaeden dropped her arm, facing the bacta tank.

"AHSOKA!" There was a thud as the intruder fell to the floor, a ragging cough emitting from the throat. Kix went over, slapping a pair of Force-blocking handcuffs, if this is a Force user that managed to sneak in undetected, he is not taking chances. Lifting the offender onto their feet, he pulled back the hood and to their shock, it was the infamous bounty hunter Aurra Sing and a failed Youngling Initiate who never reached Padawan status. Checking for weapons, they found a comlink, a lightsaber and her signature dual triggered blaster pistols. They confiscated them all, seeing two Temple Guards and some of the Council Members enter, it was Obi-wan, Anakin and Plo Koon. Anakin crossed his arms, glaring angrily at Sing, it is taking all his willpower to not lash out in a rage, he has already been keeping his anger in check since his daughter was attacked, an attack that nearly ended her life and now landed her in the tank. Whoever hired Sing to kill Ahsoka at her weakest, they must really hate her.

"Take Sing to the holding cells below. I want the Temple Guards on watch." He ordered. No one questioned the Grand Master, the guards took Sing, grabbing each side of her arm and walked out. Anakin focused his attention on Kaeden, who was in a state of shock, clutching her shaking hand. The Grand Master sensed danger when he and some of the other members felt a wave of Dark Side energy, which is unheard of in the temple. Kneeling down beside her, he placed a careful hand on her shoulder… more like the shoulder armour. "Hey, it's alright. It's over now. Ahsoka is safe, you saved her.",

"I heard her. I heard my wife. She… she stopped me from… tipping into the Dark Side." Kaeden's voice was understandably shaky. The whole being a Force user is still new to her and this woman is already catching onto different abilities so quickly, even if she unintentionally used a Dark Side technique. Anakin doesn't blame her, he knows when teaching his daughter's wife about her new abilities, he has to respect the fact she doesn't want to be a Jedi. It will be an unconventional method of learning, but unconventional is Skywalker's middle name. The Jedi Master will definitely teach her how to wield a lightsaber and who knows, maybe they might let Kaeden build her own lightsaber. What was she saying about hearing Snips' voice? Was Ahsoka able to reach out to Kaeden? To pull her away from the corrupting tendrils of the Dark Side before it grabbed her? How is that possible? She's unconscious! The Force works in mysterious ways and it stopped Kaeden from unintentionally killing Sing. Great, interrogation is going to be fun and pulling out information on who hired her. Was it Dooku before he died? Grievous also? No, the cyborg prefers to make the kills himself rather than someone do it for him. It could be anyone, but also… they could have a mole or a spy in the Order. Anakin is already making a mental list, Ahsoka, because of her new views of the Force and her standing as a Grey Jedi, it has earned quite a few dislikes from conservative Jedi. Surely, any of them could not hate Ahsoka so much they hired a bounty hunter to kill her. Member of the Council have either shown distrust or wariness towards her, but is that enough for them to feel the need to get someone to assassinate her? Anakin and his close friend will have to do some detective work, while Plo Koon and Shaak Ti would never hurt Ahsoka, he can't trust them for now. Obi-wan is an exception because no matter what, he will back Soka on anything and he will never betray their trust. Anyone in the temple, bar his own children and Obi-wan, could be Sing's contact, definitely someone wanted Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano dead. "I'm not… I'm not imagining it or going crazy. It was her, Anakin!",

"Kaeden." The Jedi Master soothed, "I believe you. The Force works in mysterious ways." He then helped Kaeden onto her feet, Offee handing back her helmet. "I'm going to interrogate Sing. You should head to your class for GAR. Rex (CT-7567) is waiting for you at the barracks. You saved your wife, Kay. Untrained in the Force, yes, but Ahsoka would be proud, as am I." With nothing else to say, Kix insisted he would walk Kaeden to the barracks, Offee can watch Tano, along with Che. Anakin watched as they both left the room, a look of worry is written on his face. It was far too close for comfort, the last thing they needed to deal with is a fallen Kaeden and Soka will definitely hate them for that. Skywalker took one last glance at Ahsoka's still form, floating in the bacta, he heard Obi-wan and Plo Koon leave, to head to the holding cells. "Be strong, Ahsoka. Leia needs you. We need you. Kaeden needs you." With that, Anakin himself exited the room, leaving Offee alone to monitor Ahsoka's vitals.

_Time: 1615 (16:15; Corusacanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Shooting Range, Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Kaeden was still reeling from what occurred in her wife's bacta tank room. Kix and herself went separate ways after he gave directions to reach the shooting range within the barracks. She couldn't believe someone hired Aurra Sing, the most notorious bounty hunter and Jedi killer in the galaxy to assassinate her wife! It made her blood boil, the thought of Ahsoka being attacked at her weakest. It made sense in Kaeden's head why her lover was targeted that fateful night after the ball. It was Darth Véurr who stabbed her, clearly, she must hate the thought of seeing who she once was. What would Véurr even gain from killing her wife? Claim that she is the superior and more powerful version? The Cadet could not shake off the footage shown on the holocron, Katooni's Master trying to convince the other version of herself that everything she was doing to protect her. What kind of reasoning is that? The other Ahsoka murdered a temple full of Jedi and slaughtered children. Children! How could a higher power allow that sort of universe to exist? A universe drowning in so much darkness, evil and just suffering. How could the other Ahsoka let herself become that? A monster. Kaeden would sure be forever traumatised if her wife fell that far, to think if she were to bear so much blood on her hands. Her hand gripped the sabre hilt gently when she felt a concerned hum from the Kyber Crystal. It's worried about her, Kyber Crystals do have a strange form of sentience, it is strange to think the crystal has come to liking her a bit.

Turning the corner, finding the shooting range, two superior officers passed her by, as per regulation, she raised her right arm to salute them, which they returned. It dawned on Kaeden who she was saluting, recognising the yellow-orange paint job on the armour. The Clone Trooper stopped, removing his helmet to reveal Commander Cody (CC-2224). Kaeden did the same, taking off her's, resting it underneath her arm, the other soldier next to him bore paintings resembling a wolf, a scar on his left eye and his actual eye was creamy or white in appearance. It's Wolffe (CC-3636). Suffice to say, both Commanders were surprised to see Tano's wife decked out in Plastoid armour and armed to the teeth which is right to say, between the lightsaber and the combat vibro knife. The lightsaber confused them, doesn't that belong to Tano? Of course, everyone knows the news, how the General of the 501st was attacked, stabbed from behind, miraculously survived and is now in a bacta tank. Rightfully so, they sympathise with Kaeden, she's the one suffering the aftermath, they all are, but the farmer now former farmer more so. Kaeden finally found her voice to address the two Commanders before her.

"Commander Cody. Commander Wolffe. It's nice to see you both." They both gave her a small smile in response.

"When did you sign up for the GAR, Kaeden?" Cody asked,

"Would it not be better to follow formalities? I don't want to feel any different amongst you all." Kaeden said and granted, both Commanders knew she has a point. They are ranks above her.

"Alright then, Cadet." Voiced Wolffe, "Under one condition: when we're in the mess hall or off duty, formalities can fly off for all I care. Well then, which battalion are you with?",

"The 501st Legion. Skywalker has been reinstated as General until my wife wakes up." She explained,

"The General is returning!?" Cody choked, "You're assigned to the 501st!? Why are you carrying Tano's sabre around?",

"This came as a surprise to me as well. It turns out I'm a Force user." Kaeden revealed, "My wife being attacked… was enough for me to unlock it.",

"That's…" Wolffe trailed off,

"I feel sorry for Rex." Cody smirked, "I take it you're heading to the shooting range, then?" Kaeden nodded, "Here's some advice. Since you're wielding a lightsaber, which General Skywalker will be teaching you how to use, you need a light blaster, with a good kick. One that you want to avoid lugging around, like the DC-15A Blaster Rifle." Cody has a point, once she knows how to use a lightsaber, Kaeden can't really afford to carry heavy firearms and she has seen the size of the DC-15A, the DC-15S Blaster Carbine is slightly smaller, but still a bit big. What else could she use? "I recommend the Commando Pistol or known as the DC-17. Wolffe uses them, nearly a lot of the Clone Commanders, Commandos and ARC Troopers do. They're small, light, a really good kick and decent ammo capacity. Fifty rounds per clip. If Rex is teaching you, mention that to him and good luck." The three of them saluted one another and they went their separate ways. Seeing the door signposted ' _Shooting Range_ ' in Galactic Basic, Kaeden picked up her pace, the automatic door sliding open. The firing range was quiet, perhaps Rex booked it or the barracks is having a lull in activity, the war may have ended, but there Separatist Outposts still dotting some planets, along with extremists who still support the CIS and that the CIS should be the one in control of the galaxy and the Republic wiped out. Kaeden put her helmet back on, seeing Rex with his. The Captain turned, seeing his General's wife through his HUD. When he saw the papers, the Commander almost had a heart attack, he found it crazy Kaeden joining the GAR, let alone the 501st Legion. Whenever the General wakes up, this may or may not lead to another heated argument. If there's one reason Rex can deduce why Kaeden joined, she wants to make Véurr pay and he doesn't blame her. With Rex being her superior officer, Kaeden saluted him.

"At ease, Cadet Tano. No need for formalities with me." Rex took off his helmet, gesturing to Kaeden to do the same. She removed her helmet, placing it in the counter. Rex was giving a quick glance at the new Cadet of the 501st, plain white armour, Shiny, the only thing making her stand out is the lightsaber attached to the left side of her hip, the knife he gifted her and her shoulder armour is painted in burnt-orange, with white markings over it. The markings were the exact same as his General's, a nice way to keep Tano close to her. "So, I take it you are aware of how blasters work and what ones we use?" Kaeden gave him a firm nod, "Is there any particular blaster you want to specialise in?",

"Well… I ran into Commanders Cody and Wolffe. With Anakin teaching me how to use my wife's lightsaber and the Force-" Kaeden didn't finish her sentence when Rex choked, eyes wide and staring at her in complete shock. The reaction she pretty much got off from Cody and Wolffe. "Right… that was never mentioned." She chuckled nervously, "It was found out after Ahsoka's attempted murder that I'm Force-sensitive.",

"I hope you'll be a more responsible and less reckless Force user." Rex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. If Skywalker is teaching her, there's going to be another reckless Jetii running amongst the 501st and that's going to send his blood pressure through the roof. Never mind trying to keep Skywalker alive, he now has to keep Tano's wife alive too! Hopefully, he won't be thrown off any more walls. "Right then, preferred choice of blaster?",

"Um… Cody recommended that I try the DC-17 since you know… when I do learn how to wield the sabre, I don't want to be weighed down." A small smile curled at the corner of Rex's lips, the DC-17 or Commando Pistol have served him well throughout the duration of the war. Rex unholstered his own DC-17, handing it to Kaeden, who carefully took the blaster off him, examining it and testing its weight. It's small, not compact like Padmé's Royal Pistol, but she'll be able to use both that and the sabre. "Now, there are two firing modes like nearly all blasters do: a stun mode and well, kill mode. Whatever you do, do not pull the trigger unless it is safe to fire; we don't want friendly casualties." A target appeared at the end of the shooting range, a picture of a standard Battle Droid. Kaeden stepped into position as Rex stood behind her. He guided Kaeden into the correct stance, he'll then test her in a simulator. "Each magazine contains enough pressurised plasma gas for fifty rounds before you need to pop in a new mag. Bend your right elbow slightly, rest your left hand underneath, it should be an approximate seventy-degree angle. Look over the barrel and gently squeeze the trigger." Kaeden as she was instructed, her stance was correct, how she held the pistol, she was looking over the barrel. Her finger gently squeezed the trigger and a plasma bolt fired, the plasma inside the magazine becoming ionised to change its state of matter from a gas to solid. The bolt flew across the shooting range, striking the target that would be the Battle Droid's head. That's a dead clanker. Rex hummed, impressed at the first-timer. "Not bad, Tano. Again." She repeated, this time hitting the target in the chest. "Again." She fired, fifty-seven shots left in Rex's blaster. "You have a good steady shot, Kaeden. I'm impressed." A little smirk was given to him in response, it appears a bit of his General's snippiness rubbed onto her. Turning her attention back to the target, the Cadet's mouth dropped, as her eyes widened in shock. How… that's not possible! Kaeden's grip on the pistol tightened, as her anger rose again. "Kaeden?" Rex called out hesitantly, watching the young woman lift his blaster pistol in one hand and not balanced by the other. Without warning, she began to relentlessly fire at the target, filling it with plasma holes. "Kaeden?" He tried again, nothing. She just… continued to fire. The bolts firing towards Darth Véurr, her sabre ignited and effortlessly deflecting her shots. "KAEDEN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rex shouted, ripping the blaster out of her grip by the barrel. Rex's yelling snapped Kaeden out of her hallucination, Véurr wasn't there, just the target now riddled with burning plasma holes.

"I'm sorry, Rex. I just… lost myself." She sighed, leaning against the table. "I thought I saw Darth Véurr and everything from that night rushed back. I let my anger towards her control me. As you may know, I would obviously not be welcome into the Order." Kaeden let out a bitter laugh, "Tiin called me a threat yesterday because I'm too angry, unable to control my emotions." Rex placed a hand on her shoulder armour, in an effort to comfort her, he looked out for Ahsoka, now he has to look out for Kaeden in her absence. No doubt Tano would appreciate it.

"The Council, bar a few exceptions haven't learned to move on with Skywalker's changes. You don't need the Order, besides, you'll be much more welcome with my brothers." He chuckled, making Kaeden do the same. "They always wanted a little sister, a vod'ika.",

"I'm technically older than you, Captain." Kaeden replied in a snippy tone, another thing she picked up from her wife.

"In my books, Cadet, experience outranks everything." Rex reiterated, recalling the first time he said that to Ahsoka when she was onto fourteen and barely stood up to his chest. He says this religiously to Shinies who join this legion, overexcited and eager for battle. Knowing she couldn't counter the Captain's wise words, Kaeden just shrugged her shoulders, feeling a little better now despite her episode of hallucinating Darth Véurr. Véurr may no longer be in their galaxy now, most likely returned home, she now haunts Kaeden's mind and Kaeden cannot remove the memory of the Sith's lightsaber stabbed through Ahsoka's chest. "Come on, let's head to the mess hall and meet the rest of the boys. You should remember some of them after you invited us to your wedding day eight years ago. Fives (CT/ARC-5555) will then oversee your Close Quarter Combat training. So I would dress out of your armour after dinner.",

"Sounds good." The two troopers grabbed both their helmets, Rex holstering the DC-17 he gave to Kaeden and making a note to have one issued to her. With that, they both exited the shooting range to head to the mess hall for food.

_With Anakin and Some of the Council…_

_Time: 1645 (16:45; Coruscanti Time/Occurs during Kaeden's Shooting Lessons)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Holding Cells, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Two Temple Guards stood at the entrance of the cell with their lightsaber staves in hand, as three of the High Jedi Council Members: Grand Master Anakin Skywalker, Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Plo Koon cautiously stared at the prisoner. The prisoner being the failed Youngling Initiate turned Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing. Anakin was practically glaring at Sing, someone in the temple dared to hire her, most likely promising a hefty amount of credits to kill the person who he sees as a daughter. Ahsoka remains in the bacta tank, two days since her attack and Kix informed him that she has slipped into a comatose, so he along with Master Healer Che and Knight Offee, have put her on life support. The life support Sing attempted to turn off, the Near-Human really believed it was going to be an easy kill, easy credits. Anakin could not be any more grateful to Kaeden, she decided to visit Ahsoka before heading to the barracks, thus walking in on Sing; had she not… Ahsoka would be truly dead. A horrible way to die, to be cut off from the device keeping you alive until you can breathe on your own. Force knows when she chooses to wake up, the injury Véurr inflicted on her was near-fatal, actually, it was fatal. If Kaeden's hidden Force-sensitivity was not unlocked, Véurr would have left their galaxy pretty triumphant.

As of now, Aurra Sing is bound in Force-blocking cuffs, held in a ray shield. While Anakin was seething with anger, at least he had Obi-wan and Plo Koon to reign him in, in case he goes overboard, which nine times out ten, does happen when concerning Ahsoka. He made a promise that he would never let anyone hurt her, now Skywalker feels he has failed her in that department. He wasn't there to save her when she, Leia and Rex were pulled into Véurr's universe and he wasn't there on the night she was attacked. If himself and Padmé left the same time as Soka and Kaeden, he could have been the one to take that hit, he should be in the bacta tank, not her. Kaeden is suffering the consequences, she wants nothing more than to kill that so-called Empress, immortal God? Who cares. He'll kill a God if he has to, that event led the farmer into enlisting in the GAR, she is now a part of his battalion as a Cadet, a Shiny. Back to Sing, all her belongings are confiscated, Anakin ordered the best slicer amongst the Jedi to see if they trace the last contact the bounty hunter had. It will help them identify the mole in the Order, find out the Jedi who hates Ahsoka so much they hired this bounty hunter. That or they can make Sing confess. It wasn't the first time they crossed paths, Ahsoka thwarted an assassination attempt on his wife, who was going to deliver a speech on Alderaan. If they managed to make her confess that it was Ziro the Hutt who hired her to kill Padmé all those years back in the early years of the war, they can make her confess again about who told her to kill Tano. Anakin stepped forward, glaring hateful daggers into the bounty hunter, who appeared unfazed. She knew Skywalker is easy to wound up, especially when you target people he cares about.

"Who hired you, Sing?" Skywalker questioned with a dangerous tone in his voice. He admits to stepping close to the Dark Side, he has flirted its borders and at one point, lost control. It is thanks to Ahsoka with her newfound philosophy of the Force, studying the ways of the Grey Jedi she helped him find his balance, find his middle ground. To stand in the middle, he feels a lot lighter in a roundabout way, he's not too steeped in the blinding Light and neither in the blinding, corrupting power of the Dark. The Force is not so black and white, it has shades of grey, it is… more complicated. There is a lot about the Force neither side understands, at a bit of a stretch, unlike Véurr. Who knows how much knowledge she has obtained over her four-thousand-year rule, abilities she has uncovered, mastered, even Force powers both the Sith and Jedi locked away out of fear. Force knows what abilities she has developed herself, powers so unnatural it is no wonder people of her universe perceive her as a God. It scares Anakin to know she can tear someone's soul apart, to the point… you don't even exist, you don't even… become one with the Cosmic Force. She is a force to be reckoned with and think she used to be Ahsoka Tano, fallen because she believed another version of Palpatine's lies. He could have been in that position himself, Anakin could have fallen to the Dark Side if he let Palpatine manipulate him further if it wasn't for Fives uncovering the conspiracy of the biochips, the Jedi would have been eradicated. That is what the other Ahsoka had done, eradicated the Jedi, didn't care she mercilessly killed children and now she is a monster. A chuckle filled the cell before Sing made her response, her face smug.

"Now where's the fun if I outright tell you, Skywalker?",

"Who sent you to kill Knight Tano?" Anakin questioned again, his fist clenching and his Force Signature shifting. Obi-wan and Plo Koon felt it, as they worryingly glanced at one another. "Fine! You don't have to answer. We'll figure it out once we slice into your comlink.",

"Problem there, Skywalker is my comlink is encrypted. The code is designed to automatically erase all the frequencies of my clients. Looks like you're all at a dead end." She was mocking them, even the tone of her voice makes it clear. A good bounty hunter for hire always knows how to clear their tracks. "All I can say it is one of the Jedi in this temple. I don't remember who because first: I don't do names, second: a lot has changed since I ran away. Seems like I was never cut out to be a Jedi." The Grand Master's face darkened, so it was a Jedi within this temple who hired Sing. The question remains who? Which of the Jedi Knights and Masters, even a Temple Guard could dislike or even hate Ahsoka so much to have her killed? He was close to considering to enter and read Sing's mind by force if it means figuring out who is the traitor within the Order until an incoming transmission from his own comlink halted him. Moving away, outside the cell, he activated his communicator, leaving Obi-wan and Plo to interrogate the bounty hunter.

"General Skywalker." He said,

_"Oh, hey dad."_ Leia? It's good to hear her voice. He has become worried about his daughter since she suddenly went quiet. Anakin felt his own daughter was drifting away from himself, her mother and twin. _"I'm with Depa and Commander Grey (CC-10/994). We managed to slice into her comlink, despite the setback of her pretty sturdy encryption. Safe to say, she made a small, but costly slip-up."_ Anakin's heart leapt, along with sensing Leia smirking. _"Dad, from the recording we listened to, calculated to be a standard day ago… Sing's contact… it's a Council Member and it sounded like…"_ Leia paused hesitantly, fearing her father would jump the blaster, in anger because someone in the Council hated her Aunt Soka so much.

"Who? Please tell me, Leia!" If his suspicions are correct that it is Master Tiin, he is going to kill that Iktotchi. That Jedi Master began to dislike his adopted daughter the moment she began to follow the philosophy of the Grey Jedi and often suggested they expel or exile her. However, Skywalker did put a few other Council Members on his suspect list, besides Obi-wan.

_"It's Master Saesee Tiin. He hired Aurra Sing."_ Leia revealed and everything collapsed. Tiin… he… hired Sing… to kill Ahsoka. Everyone in the temple knew the Iktotchi Master hates traitors, those who steer away from the Light. Heck, he refuses to meet Master Quinlan Vos eye to eye, whom Obi-wan worked with to track down Cad Bane, another infamous and dangerous bounty hunter. He and Sing often worked together. His gut instincts told him it could have been Tiin, now they are right and now, he is going to arrest the sleemo and imprison him for the rest of his life!

"Thanks, Leia. You would have made Ahsoka proud." Hanging up, Anakin reentered the cell, a smirk across his face. "Your little encryption made a slip-up, Sing. Your contact is indeed a Jedi, a Jedi Master and a Council Member." Turning his back, he made a gesture to Plo and Obi-wan to follow him.

"Where are we going, Skywalker?" Plo asked,

"We are going to give Master Tiin a visit." They copped on quickly, as Sing's face fell. She was caught out. A look of surprise etched Kenobi's and Koon's faces, learning the identity of the traitor. They better hurry if they are going to catch Tiin unless he is under the belief that they will never find out. Too bad they have and Tiin will very much pay.

_Back to Kaeden…_

_Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Evening…_

( _Scene: Gym and Sparring Ring, Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

After having food in the mess hall with the other members of the 501st, who were very surprised to her, Kaeden was now in the gym at the edge of the sparring ring doing some warm-up stretches. She admitted to herself being with the boys cheered her up a little bit, everyone in the legion misses their General, Kaeden can see firsthand how close they are. Torrent Company fired many questions, mostly about herself and why she signed up for the GAR, though they could see why. They all know Tano is in the bacta tank still, Kix said she is still stable despite her comatose condition and it will be a while until she chooses to wake up. Whispers and rumours flew around the barracks about a second attempt on the General's life in her vulnerable position, since a few of them saw a member of General Billaba's battalion rush out to head to the Jedi Temple. Kaeden felt it was okay to disclose that information if a Clone was involved, but she got a voice recording on her comlink from Skywalker that with help from Commander Grey, that must be the Clone who ran out, they were able to find out the person who hired Sing to kill her wife; she confirmed a bounty hunter did try to murder Ahsoka and she was contacted by someone within the Order. It was safe to say she was angry, so too the boys, another attempted murder two days after the first one. They are all just glad that their General is safe, Senator Amidala has no doubt heard the news, it wouldn't surprise any of them if she suggested putting Temple Guards on rotation to protect her room or a pair of Coruscant Guards. Ahsoka is a high-profile General and in the past, a Commander, the CIS have sent bounty hunters and assassins after her. Kaeden did understand what she was getting into after accepting her proposal eight years ago.

She then looked up when Fives signalled to her to step on the mat. Being a Clone of the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett, who died by the hands of Master Mace Windu during the First Battle of Geonosis; there is a height difference between them. Fives and the rest of the boys all stand at one point eighty-three metres or six-foot, so does Ahsoka unless you minus her montrals; Kaeden only stands at five foot six or one point seven metres. It feels unfair that she's the shortest, but it could play to her advantage. Fives was out of his armour too, they stood face to face.

"Okay, Tano-" He then paused for a second, mumbling under his breath. "That sounds weird." Not that she blames him. "Do you mind if I call you Larte?" She shook her heard if it avoids confusion between her and her wife, who's their General, Kaeden has no problem with the boys using her maiden name. "Hand-to-hand one-zero-one. Stance first, legs out, about six inches apart, just shy of shoulder width, like this." Kaeden watched as Fives shifted his stance, his feet apart, she copied his stance. Nodding in approval, Fives lifted both his hands, closed into a fist, they shielded his cheekbones, his face. Again, she mimicked his movements. "Good." He turned to Appo (CT-1119). "Hey, Appo! Toss me the punching pads!" A pair of pads tossed at him, which he caught mid-air. He returned a two-finger salute. Putting the gloves on, then putting his hands up at roughly face width, yet keeping in mind of the full one-foot height difference. If they were to do a proper spar, Kaeden would have to improvise or her only options of striking an opponent is going for their torso and their legs unless she knocks their centre of balance out. Fives did a quick demonstration of basic punching techniques, a single punch, cross jab, followed by left and right hooks, along with some blocks. He instructed Kaeden in each of the punching techniques, she had them near-to perfect, some minor corrections. They went onto different types of kicks, demonstrating front kick, side kick, hook kick, turning kick, a roundhouse kick, sweeps and again, Kaeden surprised Fives at her quick learning. Deciding to test what she has learned, Fives opted to do a full-contact spar but keeping things to her level. Standing into position, Kix, who was in the room decided to be on watch with some bacta patches at the ready, while Rex stepped in as referee. He muttered something about if Kaeden gets hurt, he'll never hear the end of it from the General whenever she wakes up. Rex moved his arm down, slashing the air to signal ' _go_ '. The ARC Trooper probed the Cadet's defence with a single right punch, one she easily batted away. The two soldiers circled each other, still easing into one another by testing defences, Fives felt it was safe enough to go for quicker strikes, combinations, so he struck out with a cross jab, followed up with a side kick. Kaeden managed to block the cross jab, however, she stumbled trying to stand her ground when she should have just sidestepped. The trooper dashed forward, letting out a series of roundhouse and turning kicks, realising he was going for head and torso strikes, the Cadet began to back away. Fives kept up the pressure, forcing Kaeden back towards the edge of the mat until he made a costly error. Bringing his leg up for another roundhouse kick, Kaeden brought her left fist down, making contact with his thigh, forcing his left leg to the mat. She then struck back, lifting her right leg to hit Fives under the thigh, his hamstring and causing him to become unbalanced. Blocking out the excited cheers from the other Clones, Kaeden made her own dash forward, planting an elbow into her sparring partner's abdomen and bringing his centre of mass forward. Using that to her advantage, Larte just felt like she was on autopilot, the Force helping her guide her attacks and thanks to her sturdy, muscular build as a farmer, Kaeden performed a single back throw, using her back as leverage and bringing Fives to the mat. He hit the mat, his back making a resonating thud. To ensure her victory, Kaeden went to do a high mount, switching fighting tactics from standing to the ground and using her knees to keep Fives' arms to the side, away from her to prevent escape and to counterattack. Kaeden pushed as much as her full weight that she could muster on his sternum, as Rex began counting, hitting the mat, shortly, he hit ten. Fives opponent wins by submission. The training room was filled with the sound of her comrades clapping, as she got off Fives and helped him onto his feet.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Kaeden said nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Nah, that was awesome!" Fives exclaimed, his overexcitement making Rex sigh. At the end of the day, the ARC Trooper still acts like a kid. "How did you do all that!? I didn't even teach you grappling yet, throws or even the basics of ground fighting!",

"Kaeden's Force-sensitivity may have been a factor, lad." Rex told Fives, "I forgot to mention that to you. You must have unintentionally been predicting Fives' movements." Her combat instructor choked, as his eyes went wide.

"You're a Force user!? Since when!? For the time we knew you, you never showed any sign! Not even the General sensed something about you!",

"Believe me, Fives, I'm still surprised about it. The Council said I've been Force-sensitive all along but… I've been unknowingly suppressing it." Kaeden explained to him, hearing the rest of the troops dispersing the sparring ring and returning to whatever workouts they were doing. "The stress and worry I was feeling when Ahsoka was attacked… was enough for me to unlock it and enough to save her.",

"Well I'll be damned." Fives replied, taken away by the information he is absorbing. The General's wife is Force-sensitive! That's amazing and it will put them at a massive advantage, also making a mental note to himself, not surprising if all his vod are; that they will keep Kaeden safe. They will make sure she comes back from any campaign they are sent out on off-planet. "The legion is forever in your debt, vod'ika." And again, Kaeden feels pretty much welcome in the famous Clone legion, then her mind drifts to Anakin. Has he arrested Sing's contact?

_With Anakin, Obi-wan and Plo…_

_Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time/Same Time as Kaeden's Combat Class)…_

_Evening…_

( _Scene: Halls, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Some of the Jedi were going about their business, others talking to one another when all of sudden, they jumped when the sound of shouting was heard through the large halls. Master Saesee Tiin rushed down the hall after making a sharp left turn. He needs to get out of the temple and disappear to the Lower Levels, stay hidden long enough to form a plan on how to get off the planet. Tiin could not believe he was discovered, that he hired the bounty hunter Sing to assassinate Tano while unconscious in the bacta tank. The Jedi Master admits to doing it out of fear, he feared Knight Tano, he feared her new philosophy of the Force. Saesee felt the Order and its standing in the Light Side of the Force was at risk, she has no doubt converted Skywalker's child, whom she terminated mentorship with, Skywalker himself will follow her without question. How many more Jedi will follow her ways of the Force? The so-called Grey? The middle? To stand on a balance of Light and Dark, no doubt that means delving into the teachings or powers of the Dark Side too. He is trying to save the Order from her blasphemed teachings, they are just as corrupt as the Dark.

"TIIN!" Skywalker's voice travelled the hall, laced with anger. He was followed by Master Kenobi and Plo, who are not far behind. While he can take on three Jedi Masters at once, Tiin didn't want to push his luck with Skywalker when he's angry. That boy always cared too much, wore his heart on his sleeve, the Iktotchi sided with the other members against taking him in when he was a nine-year-old child. He sided with other members to reject his Knighting Ceremony, he still became a Knight in the end, a field knighting at the start of the war. Then his unconventional ways passed onto Tano when she was assigned to him at fourteen, no wonder she began to stray from the Light, only to find enlightenment in the ' _middle_ '. She began to delve into knowledge the Jedi locked away because they feared it or it was forbidden and Tano is straying close to forbidden knowledge. Grey Jedi Master Katooni telling them about Empress Darth Véurr… what if Knight Tano became someone like her? It was her attachment to Kaeden Larte that led to her downfall, what if the same fate was written? Another Darth Véurr is all they need! It didn't take long for the Temple Guards to enter the chase, as they ran behind Skywalker. Master Tiin saw his exit, he's almost there, once he steals a speeder, he can disappear. Out of nowhere, all the Iktotchi heard was high shrill, a shriek, a shriek belonging to… a bird!? Tiin only got a glimpse of pastel green and cream-white barrelling towards him, only to feel the claws strike, cutting his skin deeply and making him cry out, falling to the floor. Anakin caught up, finding Tiin on the ground of the hall, parts of his robes torn and scratch marks only caused by an animal, a bird. The Temple Guards took Tiin to have his wounds bandaged, then locked into a cell. The Iktotchi will then stand before the Council for trial, it will fall to Anakin as Grand Master of the Order to decide to Tiin's fate, other than stripping his place on the Council and his rank of Master. As the guards took him away, Anakin felt a strange presence, he looked up and above him was a bird, a Convor of unusual colour, the striking pastel-green and contrasting cream-white, a long wispy tail curling at the end and matching green eyes. Why do those colours remind him of someone he met before? The Convor curiously stared back at Skywalker, before flying down to him, taking the Jedi by surprise, instinctively raising his right arm, allowing the Convor to land. "Nice birdy." Anakin loves animals. He carefully stretched out his left hand to stroke the Convor's wings and breast. Liking the strokes, the Convor responded in light, playful bites. "There's a good Convor, yes you are." He cooed, "Do you have a name?",

_**"Morai."**_ The Convor answered through… the Force? How are animals like this one connected to the Force!? Now Anakin feels the Force, Living and Cosmos are just throwing random curveballs at him. A Convor that is connected to the Force is the most random thing he has seen in his life. Either way, his life is already crazy, so he might as well roll with it.

"Hi Morai." Anakin greeted, "I'm Anakin Skywalker. Thank you for stopping Tiin for us. That is very brave of you." Morai chirped back to him, but the Force was translating hoots and chirps into words for him. It seems like Anakin has a new friend, the Council can't argue against him about keeping her.

"Well, well." Said Obi-wan, coming up from behind. Kenobi was quite amused at the fact Anakin had a Convor perched on his arm and yes, he did hear his friend talking to the bird like any insane person would. At the best of times, Anakin can be insane when he wants to be. "Hello there. Who's your new friend?",

"Obi-wan this is Morai. Morai, meet my friend Obi-wan." He introduced, "She's the one who managed to delay Tiin." Morai suddenly hopped from Anakin to Obi-wan, landing on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his face like a Loth-Cat.

"She is awfully friendly for a wild creature." The fellow Jedi Master said, "I wonder where you came from? I guess you will be good company for Anakin until Ahsoka wakes up." Morai began flapping her wings, looking as if she realised something. She flew out of the temple. She had another destination, Kaeden Larte-Tano, who is now residing in the Clone Barracks.

"Morai!" Anakin called out, "What a strange Convor. Where is she going now?" Shrugging his shoulders, he figured Morai will return to him in her own time. The Convor showed unusually intelligence for a simple bird. Now, he has to deal with Tiin.

_Four Weeks Later…_

_Time: 1520 (15:20; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Hidden Separatist Outpost, Lothal, Outer Rim, Galaxy-2_ )

Kaeden stood beside General Skywalker, swinging her… her wife's lightsaber to block off the incoming plasma bolts being fired at them by the various droids in this Separatist outpost. The Republic was alerted to its presence thanks to the people, Minister Maketh Tua made the call, one thing for sure, they don't know how the remnants of the Separatist Army built an outpost undetected and right under their noses. Without a doubt, it was built by the Separatist extremists. The 501st Legion was sent out, with aid of General Dume's battalion, it was personal for Padawan Bridger because Lothal is his home and his parents live there. General Dume and Commander Bridger's battalion were tasked with defending the city, while the 501st blow up the outpost. During the four weeks they had before this, Jedi Master Saesee Tiin was put on trial for planning the attempted murder of Ahsoka Tano. Tiin was stripped of his position on the Council and his rank as Master, Anakin couldn't execute him for treason against the Order, it will also make them look bad if he was imprisoned for life. The only option they had was to exile him, yet he was warned if he plans another attempt on Tano's life, then he will die. Kaeden hopes they never run into him. Once that was done, Kaeden continued her lessons through the GAR, then Anakin began lessons with her to master control over her Force abilities and how to wield a lightsaber. Suffice to say, Anakin was astonished at her quick mastery, especially in lightsaber forms. It was noted she has a preference for Forms V and VI - Shien/Djem So and Niman, her fallback styles are Forms II and III: Makashi and Soresu. Oddly enough during the passing twenty-eight days, Kaeden was getting strange visits by some bird, when she voiced it to Anakin at another training session, he said the Convor is named Morai. How strange for a Convor to have a name and seems to be watching over herself and Anakin, maybe Ahsoka too?

Meanwhile, Anakin was worried initially about bringing Kaeden with him to the frontline of active combat, but she is under contract of the Grand Army of the Republic; so he couldn't make up an excuse to leave her at the barracks, or put her on security detail. All he can do is make sure she comes home safe, for Ahsoka's sake and it won't surprise Anakin if his troops made the same vow. Four weeks and Ahsoka is still in the bacta tank, in a coma, but Snips is strong, she will come back for those who care about her and her wife. Behind him, Rex gave the order to use the electromagnetic grenades or often dubbed Droid Poppers. Anakin gave Kaeden and the others some cover as they took out the grenades, activating them and threw them at the droids blocking their path. They watched as their enemies deactivated, allowing them to flee as the signal was given that the explosives which were planted are about to detonate in T-minus five minutes, three-hundred seconds. Everyone made a sprint to get to the exit, Anakin leading the front with Commander Rex, Kaeden covering from behind. Prior to the mission, it was decided since Leia is now not a part of the 501st Legion, the position of Commander was handed to Rex until Ahsoka is back as their General and hopefully, will take back Leia as her Padawan. Next, more droids appeared, firing behind them all, Kaeden giving back some fire with her DC-17. The outpost was like a maze, it's a good thing they know how to get out. Sprinting through the hallway, one of the troopers yelped in pain and fell over after a plasma bolt got lucky, hitting him in the leg, his calf, the bolt burned through his Plastoid armour. Kaeden stopped to help her comrade, her brother. He's a Shiny, like her and he has a name: Foxtrot. Despite his protests to leave him behind, his fellow comrade was taking ' _no_ ' for an answer, as she helped him onto his feet, his arm around her neck. However, it leaves Cadet Larte vulnerable to enemy fire.

General Skywalker, along with Commander Rex realised Kaeden was lagging behind, supporting Foxtrot whose leg is wounded. They both ran back to help, causing their own men to stop too and give support fire. The Cadet sensed through the Force the blast door was about to close between them and their troops, before anyone could say anything, she silently apologised to Foxtrot, flinging him into Fives, just as the door shut. Rex began muttering Mandalorian expletives, it was like a repeat of the last mission to destroy an outpost like this one in 6 BBY, three years ago. Rex gave Fives strict orders to get out of the building, that they'll… find their own way out. They had about two minutes, a hundred and twenty seconds to escape before they blow up with the outpost. Both Anakin and Kaeden unsheathed their lightsabers, hacking and slashing at every droid that crossed their path. Cadet stretched out her hand towards a Super Battle Droid, holding it in the Force, then closed her fist tight, crushing it. Anakin smirked, as she smiled underneath her helmet, he was basically saying ' _show-off_ ' to her. The trio fought their way through, finding themselves going to higher and higher levels, eventually, Rex found the emergency turbo lift that takes them straight to the top. They took it, reaching the highest level of the outpost which stands at three-hundred metres, the Commander of the 501st Legion was having bad feelings in his gut, but he pushed it away, as they stepped out and the bombs below went off. They all ran, without much thought due to the little time they have, Kaeden caught Commander Rex in the Force, taking him by surprise and making him struggle.

_"Oh Force, they are not going to-"_ He couldn't finish thoughts when Kaeden threw him over the edge of the building, followed by herself and Anakin. "OH NO NO NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN!" The memories of Geonosis flooding through his brain and his acrophobia kicking in. The Force must have a sick sense of humour or it likes to mess with his irrational fear of heights. Rex let out a scream as his General and Cadet Larte fell past him, the loud explosions of the outpost muted that. As if it was some sort of repeat of Geonosis, they both used the Force to cushion their landing, who then caught Rex, gently putting him down on the ground. Honestly, Rex felt a bit green after that, the thought of ripping off his helmet and throwing up ran through his head, luckily, his body didn't feel like regurgitating his insides or this morning's breakfast. Anakin and Kaeden raised their arms to stop the rubble from crushing them, allowing the rest to fall harmlessly. When the brunt of the debris was finished collapsing, they dropped the rest once it was safe, tossing it to the side. Rex stood up, his legs and breathing shaky, he's going to have a few words with them. The Clone Commander glared at General Skywalker and Cadet Larte through his helmet visor. "For the love of the Force! Just tell me to jump!",

"Where's the fun in that, Commander?" Larte teased, removing her helmet to purposely smirk at him. Little Gods, he's looking at a human version of General Tano. She literally just repeated the same words General Skywalker told him eighteen years ago! Scratch that! The Force doesn't have a sick sense of humour, it just outright hates him. The rest of the boys came to join them, Foxtrot too, who is now in crutches.

"Cadet Larte, I want to thank you for saving me." He said, smiling at her. "General Tano would be proud of your bravery.",

"No vod left behind, right?" Responded Kaeden,

"Hey, now that you survived your first mission with us, you can paint the rest of your armour!" Fives said to her excitedly. He always wanted to see what design she would put on her armour. "Any thoughts on what way you want to paint it?",

"While you do that, Kaeden, I'll contact General Dume and Minister Tua." He told her, "Good job out there, for a farmer." That resulted in getting playful punch to his arm by Ahsoka's lover. As Anakin left, Kaeden turned to Fives and the rest of her brothers.

"Well… do you have paint with this shade of orange?" She asked meekly, pointing to her shoulder armour. "And some white?" All she saw were amused smirks and smiles on her brother's faces.

_With Leia…_

_Time: 1530 (15:30; Coruscanti Time/Occurring the Same Time as the 501st Mission)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Room Two, Critical Care Unit, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Leia stood before her Master's bacta tank, staring at the still Togruta inside. Her heart broke by simply seeing Aunt Soka in there. The Temple Guards let her in after she told them Ahsoka is… was her Master. She should have been there to protect Ahsoka, Véurr should have killed her. Yet, she is still grateful to Kaeden for saving her, by unlocking her repressed Force-sensitivity. Her Master's wife is gone off with the 501st Legion for an off-world mission to destroy a Separatist Outpost with her father. Leia wished she was with them, but what good is she without her lightsaber? She reached into her pocket, taking out the broken halves of her still bleeding Kyber Crystal, perhaps the path of the Jedi, even the Grey Jedi was a mistake. Her presence beside Ahsoka did nothing but… slow her down, someone to protect, Leia Skywalker was a distraction. The Padawan Learned put her hand against the cold, cool glass, staring at her Master and feeling the tears well in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Master." She whispered, "I never meant what I said. I could never hate you. Please, forgive me." The tears came as she pressed her forehead against the glass, feeling nothing but guilt. Skywalker suddenly jumped when she heard something hoot at her, her eyes darting the room to find the source. When she found the source, perched on top of the bacta tank was a Convor, a common species and not hard to come by; they are often kept as pets. Since when did her Master keep one as a pet? Why does this one stand out amongst others? That is not a common colouring for Convorees. Most strangely, why does the Force radiate from this bird? Is it possible for some animals to connect to the Force? Ysalamiris do the opposite, they block off the Force by some kind of shield or a bubble, that doesn't mean they are bad, it's a cool evolutionary adaptation and they are cute. So, what did this bird want? Maybe it is possible to connect to Ahsoka, even in her weakened state. When it was heard her wife is Force-sensitive, which is amazing Leia cannot deny that and Kaeden said… she heard Ahsoka speak to her, that is what calmed her, to stop her from killing Aurra Sing in her anger. Well, what's there to lose? The bird let out another soft hoot as Leia sat on the floor, on her knees in a meditative stance. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and reached out through the Force to Ahsoka.

( _Scene: Illusion of Kaeden & Ahsoka's Apartment, Location Indescribable_)

_Opening her eyes, Leia Skywalker found herself in a familiar setting, one she doesn't often visit, but her parents do. This is her Master and wife's apartment, gifted by her mom Padmé, it was a seventh wedding anniversary gift. When Ahsoka was not staying in their shared quarters, when Kaeden comes down they stay together in the apartment. It's a modest place for two people, with one extra room for a guest and someone can sleep on the couch._

_"Leia." That voice! It's Ahsoka! She's here! It appears… when one is unconscious, they retreat to a sanctuary their own mind creates, this apartment is Aunt Soka's sanctuary. Looking across the room, there was Ahsoka, not wearing armour, but casual clothing. "I missed you, Padawan mine." Without thinking, the younger twin ran towards the Togruta whom she sees as an Aunt to hug her and not really keeping in mind the person she sees before her could be just… a ghost or a spirit that she cannot latch onto. To her shock, as her arms wrapped around Soka's waist, her Master felt… solid, as if she is really here! And it felt good to be able to hug Ahsoka, as the Grey Jedi returned the gesture. "I'm alright, there is no need for tears. I am still healing from my injury and it's taking a lot longer than I like." The last sentence earned a chuckle from her Padawan._

_"I'm sorry for what I said to you." Leia said quietly, as Ahsoka guided her to the couch, which was surprisingly solid. "I'm sorry for saying I hated you.",_

_"I already forgave you, Skygirl. It's my fault, you were right. You were right about me, I was being selfish." Ahsoka sighed, "I thought I was protecting you but in truth… I was pushing you away. Our time in Darth Véurr's galaxy… traumatised me more than I care to admit. I was afraid of… turning into someone like her." It shouldn't come as a surprise, but Leia has some sort of understanding. It is not easy to meet an evil version of yourself. "I'm sorry for hurting you.",_

_"I was angry and hurt initially." Leia said honestly, "But I forgive you too.",_

_"Alright," Soka chuckled lightly, "No more apologies between us. It is water under the bridge now. You cannot remain here much longer, however, it is too much of a strain on your body. Remember Leia: balance. While many have a black and white view of the Force, they fail to see the middle of the same coin. Light Side and Dark Side are two extreme spectrums, both equally blinding. Find your balance, to stand in the middle.",_

_"Yes, Headtails." The sixteen-year-old smirked, giving Soka one last hug._

_"One final thing: Tell Kaeden and everyone else that I will wake up. I still need time to heal." Leia nodded, silently making that promise to Ahsoka. Then the Togruta smirked, that infuriating smirk! "There will also be a little gift when you return to the physical plane." What gift is Ahsoka on about? With no time to ask, Leia's surroundings were filled with white light._

_Reality…_

Reopening her eyes, Leia found herself back in Room Two and still kneeling in front of the tank. The Convor also remained perched there too, it never moved. How odd, so it was watching her then? Remembering Ahsoka's parting words, what did she mean by a 'little gift'? Could she be… Leia suddenly reached into her pocket for the pieces of her broken Kyber Crystal, pulling it out of her pocket. Gazing upon it, to her shock, it was no longer in two pieces! It was… repaired, not a single crack was visible or even the breakpoint of the crystal. A smile was visible on Leia's face, connecting to Ahsoka somehow fixed her crystal, but it did not heal it. The Kyber Crystal is still red.

_"Remember Leia: balance. While many have a black and white view of the Force, they fail to see the middle of the same coin. Light Side and Dark Side are two extreme spectrums, both equally blinding. Find your balance, to stand in the middle."_ Her Master's words echoed Leia's head. Balance, she must find balance. What exactly does that- it all clicked. Her Master identifies herself as a Grey Jedi, the one in the middle. After the events with the Sith Poison, Leia has been delving herself into the Light, but she was delving too deep and the Dark Side that lingered inside her was trying to fight that. She was having an internal war with herself and it has been doing more harm than good. With this new understanding, Leia knew what to do.

_In the Other Galaxy…_

_Year: 4054 ABY…_

_Time: 2100 (21:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Night…_

_Days Since Empress Véurr's Disappearance: 20_

Canon: _Post-And the Sky Turned Red & Discovery_

( _Scene: Meditation Chamber, Eternal Palace Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

The Apprentice, whom the Sith learning the ways of the Dark Side under Véurr, is often called, was deep in meditation. Kneeling and eyes closed shut behind her mask, delving deep into the Force, the Dark Side. It is surprisingly easy to do so since the Dark Side of the Force resonates everywhere, flows everywhere, so strong and powerful. This is all because of the Master, Empress Darth Véurr, the greatest and most powerful Sith Lady within the long lineage of Dark Siders. It would not surprise the Apprentice that the Sith Lords and Ladies residing in Sith Hell are looking at Master Véurr with envy, yet proud she has become their lineage. Véurr was taught under well-learned Sith Lords: Darth Sidious taught under Darth Plagueis the Wise and a Sith-hybrid, ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. Who knows, perhaps Emperor Valkorian, also known as Emperor Vitiate or his true name: Darth Tenebrae. Her empire is built on his foundations, hence she chose the name Eternal Empire II. It is an honour and privilege to learn the ways of the Force under Darth Véurr, her knowledge is vast and limitless, even if she still strives for more knowledge. Her power is unyielding, even a fraction of it is enough for Véurr to torture someone or simply kill them, her prowess with a lightsaber is unmatched; taking into consideration Empress Véurr has over four-thousand years of combat experience. It's no wonder she can command a totalitarian Clone Army with ease, it is almost admirable, to lead such a huge army of men that bear the same face, the army that protects and serves the Empire.

In her absence, come the Master's mysterious disappearance, martial law was carried out smoothly. Yes, there was some resistance here and there on other planets, but such resistance was aptly quelled and with the limit of movement around the hyperspace lanes, it made the crackdown of locating pockets of resistance related to Mandalore easier to find. Indeed certain individuals were beginning to rise up against the rule of the Eternal Empire II, those people who are banding together are foolish. Empress Véurr has brought nothing but peace and prosperity to the galaxy, she has given security, she wiped out the Hutt Cartel, bringing order and stability to Hutt Space. What is it that they do not see? The Empress rarely shows her fury, if she does, it is quick, fast and brutal, no traitor spared. The Apprentice began to shake their head, disturbing the meditation, it's happening again and it has been happening recently. Strange images like ancient, lost memories flashed through the Sith Apprentice's head, images flashing by with unrecognisable voices. However… these are memories that do not belong to HER. Yes, the Apprentice of Darth Véurr is female. She does not remember much, other than she was created in the cloning laboratory of Kamino, created to serve, created to obey, created to learn and maybe one day inherit the throne; if her Master lets her. Véurr has no plans to give up her throne and while the unnamed female aspires to rule, she will not take it from her Master, despite all what she has learned, the Apprentice can easily be killed by the Master's hand. Empress Véurr is a God after all and there is not a chance Apprentice can challenge her for the throne and claim the title of Empress. Albeit… the Apprentice will never betray the Master, Master Véurr is the one who gave her life, gave her a purpose and as harsh as the Empress is, her undying loyalty is all the Apprentice can give.

Suddenly, the Force felt like it had exploded or rippled, causing the Apprentice to open eyes. A Force signature could be felt, a familiar one and without a doubt, the Force Elite Clone Troopers felt it too. After twenty days, the Empress has returned home, standing up, the Apprentice clipped her lightsaber to the belt clip and exited the chamber to greet her Master.

( _Scene: Throne Room, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

"Master!" She called out, as Véurr walked towards the throne of the Eternal Palace looking relatively unharmed. "Are you alright?",

"I am well, Apprentice." Her Master replied, "It is excellent to see my Empire has not collapsed in my absence." The Empress sat comfortably in the throne, no doubt enjoying the power sitting in one gives. How Véurr… missed it. It felt good to be back in her own galaxy.

"Of course, Master. You left the Empire in trusted, capable hands." Apprentice said, bowing slightly out of respect. "If I may ask, Master… where were you?",

"Answer me this, Apprentice. Are we the only galaxy in existence?" Véurr cryptically asked. The question almost stunted the fellow Sith Lady.

"There is only one galaxy, milady and it is only this one." The Apprentice was unsure if that is even the right answer. Would her Master punish her for the incorrect response? Empress Véurr pulled out a small device, a data drive, examining it tentatively in her hand.

"It turns out, young one, we are not. I travelled to another galaxy, one where the imposters came from." Said Véurr and despite the vocaliser in the mask that hides her face, there was an almost excited, child-like tone to it. "Alternate galaxies, so many of them, each one carving out its own timeline. Galaxies sitting in the same space yet not interfering one another.",

"Master, I do not follow. I understand about the existence of parallel universes, but why… does this excite you?",

"Because, my dear loyal Apprentice, on this data disk, contains the means to access such worlds. The blueprints to a new age for this Empire, to expand beyond its reaches. The means for our new conquest." Véurr finished, her red demonic pupils glowing brightly through the visor.

Véurr will become not just Empress and the God of her galaxy.

She will become the Empress of the Multiverse. No, not just Empress.

Darth Véurr will become the Goddess of the Multiverse.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Ner: My/Mine

Cyare: Beloved/Loved/Popular

Jetii: Jedi (singular)

Vod'ika: Little Brother/Sister

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, the bridges for Arc 2 are now being built. Darth Véurr is starting her plans to conquer the Multiverse. Dooku of Galaxy-2, what have you done? Too bad you're already dead.
> 
> Not sure to some if you are surprised that I picked Master Tiin as the one who hired Sing to assassinate Ahsoka. Speaking of Aurra Sing, I sort of mixed her Legends origins with Canon. In canon, she's depicted as a Palliduvan. However in Legends, she is a Near-Human and was a failed Youngling Initate. I found her Legends background more endearing and mixed a little canon.
> 
> Kaeden is now officially a part of the GAR, a member of the 501st. She is a soldier. Obvious excuse for me to replay the old scenario of the wall from the Second Battle of Geonosis. Poor Rex and his acrophobia.
> 
> Please don't be upset by the lack of page time with G38 Katooni and Finn, they are working in the background. I just wanted to focus on the G2 cast. I also hope Morai's cameo was a nice surprise too.
> 
> I dropped some minute hints about the possible identity of Darth Véurr's Apprentice. She is female, that is confirmed. Who she is will be revealed in a later arc, but you want to try and guess. It'd be fun to see your assumptions or feel free to theorise this series.
> 
> Lastly, I have one last intermission post-Arc 1 and finally, Arc 2 will begin. As I said before, expect unpredictable and sporadic updates, don't try to predict a pattern, just bear with me. Again, there will be death and serious injury, no character from any galaxy will be safe. If you are worried about a specific character(s), leave a question below with your comment or send me an ask on my Tumblr account: Rangerslayer-97. I promise, I will try to reply back as soon as I can.
> 
> Bye.


	4. Intermission 1(d): Beware as the Dark Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm brews with a dark shadow, as the darkest galaxy in all of existence amasses the largest invasion in history, or even to the Gods themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought. So I hope the wait was worth it and it's a pretty darn long chapter, have a cup of tea with it. There are few random references, some pointing to a work of a friend of mine's, borrowed with permission, a paraphrased quote from Indiana Jones, and some inspirations from SWTOR: Knights of the Eternal Throne Cinematic Trailer.
> 
> Here's a little game too. In reference to Legends, I included a quote about a certain person who walked the path of Light and Dark. A teeny, tiny quote from a novel by Drew Karpyshyn. Can you find it? Whoever gets the title of the book right, gets a gold star :)
> 
> Happy reading. Enjoy.

_"There are some things far more frightening than death."_

\- The Grand Inquisitor (Jason Isaacs); _Star Wars: Rebels_ (2014-2018) - _Fire Across the Galaxy_

* * *

Intermission: Beware as the Dark Returns

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices, and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Darth Véurr (formerly Ahsoka Tano - Deceased in 19 BBY/Galaxy-38):

Age: 4009 (Actual)/45 (Physical) Years

Born: 39 BBY (Original)/4 ABY (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region (Birth)/Kamino; Wild Space (Clone Birth)

Species: Togruta/Clone

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, Former General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Lady, Former Apprentice of Darth Sidious and Marka Ragnos, Former General of the 332nd Stormtrooper Battalion, Empress of the Eternal Empire II, God

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Kaeden Larte (Deceased in 40 ABY)

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner (transferred to Master Depa Billaba), Former Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Kaeden Larte (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada, Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Former farmer, Civilian, Cadet of the 501st Legion, Force User in Training (Not a Jedi)

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Ahsoka Tano

****

Katooni (Galaxy-38):

Age: 81 (Physical)/4093 (Actual) Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Tholoth; Colonies Region

Species: Tholothian

Affiliation/Position: Former Padawan, Former Commander of the 332nd Battalion, Former Fulcrum Agent, Former Grey Jedi Mentor, Guide of the World Between Worlds

****

Commander Finn (CC-2187/Galaxy-38):

Age: 20 (Clone/Physical Ageing Halts)/2044 (Actual) Years

Born: 2010 ABY

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space (Birth/Standard Clone Training)/Zakuul; Unknown Regions (Specialised Force/Lightsaber Lance Training)

Species: Human (Mandalorian Clone)

Affiliation: Former Commander of the Force Elite Clone Legion, Former Fulcrum Agent, Rebel and Member of the Eternal Alliance of Light

* * *

_ One Month Later... _

_ Year: 4054 ABY... _

_ Time: 1200 (12:00; Coruscanti Time)... _

_ Mid-day... _

Canon: _Post-Discovery & Intermission 1(a): The Force Awakens_

( _Scene: Testing Facility, Eternal Palace, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region,_ Galaxy-38)

Empress Darth Véurr stood before the now completed machine to open a portal to other worlds, galaxies, universes! The blueprints used were the ones she stole from Count Dooku after she killed him, arrogant fool, he thought he could ally with her to crush the Jedi. Sure, Véurr could have allied with him if she so wished, but the Count was weak and blind. When her eyes were opened to a much larger and expanse galaxy, galaxies with their own timelines and outcomes, she wants them under her control, under her Empire, the chance to be the ruler of the Multiverse! A Goddess of multiple worlds! She will enact her rule over them, change the Republic, change the Galactic Empire, these worlds will be flying her banners, her army and fleets soaring the stars. Why the Force itself tries to hide a phenomenon such as this is unknown to the Empress, but now that this knowledge is attained, she will use it for her benefit. Empress Véurr will have every. Single. Galaxy. Every single galaxy bending the knee to her servitude and only then, she will be satisfied. This is her destiny. The Empress didn't waste any time, she demanded to have the best engineers, physicists, and theoretical physicists to develop and improve the machine, at least a small scale version, before they decide to scale it up, one to fit her fleets. It took the better part of a month, despite her own world's more advanced technology, but even Véurr felt she was pushing the technology to its limits. That's always a good thing, it is what she is good at, pushing limits beyond its reaches and with the amount of money she put into this project, it is worth it. Now, her patience has been rewarded, Dooku's machine is now completed, mixed with this galaxy's advanced technology, the portal can remain stable for safe passage. Theoretical physicists were pushed to their limits too, to understand how to access each galaxy, the dimension Véurr traversed to return home operated by its own set of rules. Here in the pathetic mortal world, it is bound by the laws of physics. They carried out their separate experiment, discovering the only way to access the portals in the physical world is to match that portal's frequency. When they did a test run with a prototype, albeit it was a little dangerous before they perfected it, they managed to open a portal to some kind of world and discovered it was giving off a frequency. They carried it out another two times, getting a similar result, it dawned on them all it was a frequency barrier, if one is to open a portal to another world, they must match the frequency of the barrier. Since the machine is now completed, the physicists and theoretical physicists were able to record the frequencies to two other galaxies, one they named Galaxy-7, the other is Galaxy-4.

As of this moment, they are attempting to open a portal a fourth time, they have set a frequency and hope that it matches to another galaxy. There are so many permutations for frequency values for a galaxy and considering they are targeting the Multiverse, some are coming to call it, the number of permutations increases exponentially or even infinitely. Darth Véurr stood in her place, her Apprentice at her side, eyeing the engineers as they began activating the machine. The frequency is set, the machine came to life, a few sparks which were to be expected, but the real prize was witnessing the portal opening, getting bigger, expanding; a hole ripping through Space-Time itself. Similar to the one she saw the imposter's friends came through, mysterious wolves and ancient symbols circled the portal's circumference. What connection do wolves or the Loth-Wolves have with such an ancient force, possibly older than time itself! It could very much have been around since the creation of the Force, yet even the Force's existence is a mystery. The strange runes were neither Galactic Basic in its primitive years nor Sith Tongue, even its oldest form. What is that language? So many secrets, Darth Véurr has all the time she needs to unlock them, her hunger for knowledge never ceases. The portal was wonderful to look at, then… unexpectedly, they all began hearing voices, not just their own, but from the portal itself.

 _"What's the one thing you like about me?"_ Véurr's eyes widened behind her mask. That voice! There is another version of her weak self!? Who is she talking to? The same voice was heard once again. _"Do you wish I was human instead?"_ There was a brief pause, a sense of hesitation. _"Or a man?"_ A different voice filled the room, a male and one that sounded distinctively familiar to Véurr when she was Sidious' Apprentice.

 _"So, Chopper just came to tell me and Hera something very important about your recent visit to Yavin."_ That sounds like the boy Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus, an alias to hide his true identity: former Padawan Learner Caleb Dume. He was once taught under Jedi Master Depa Billaba, who was trained under the creator of Vaapad; a counter style to Juyo: Jedi Master Mace Windu. He was the first she sent to death, he was the beginning of her ascension among the Sith Order. Véurr chose to kill him when he threatened the life of the Supreme Chancellor, who turned out to be the Sith Lord, in return, he promised the power to protect her wife. To protect her from the scheming assassination plans of the Jedi and the ones she once called mother and father. Interesting, young Jarrus appears to be alive in that universe, he died sacrificing himself in her's four-thousand and fifty-five years ago. A third voice was heard, one she vaguely recalls.

 _"Heh, what do you think they'd make of Ahsoka?"_ She recalls the name at the tip of her tongue, but it sounds familiar. The last voice… the last voice was one Véurr had not heard in over four millennia and it… made her heart sink, even though one would think she doesn't have a heart.

 _"I love you too, Ahsoka."_ Kaeden. Kaeden Larte. Her wife, her first and last, the one the rebels took away from her. It was because of the rebellion and the Resistance that she had to kill her, she simply had to end her suffering, the suffering the brainwashing caused on her mind. Véurr was so sure she could get through to Kaeden, to the person she loved, but the hold the rebels had over her was too strong. They used her cyare against her, filled her head with their lies and propaganda, made her out to be a monster. She still recalls four-thousand and fifty-one years ago, 3 ABY, seeing Kaeden again on the icy planet of Hoth, the time the Empress believed she was seeing a ghost. There was a moment Véurr treasured when Kaeden spoke out to her, approaching her, her voice… so soft and gentle it almost brought… her old self out, but Tano was weak and she ascended. Véurr remembers Kaeden lowering her DC-15S, making the Sith Lady do the same with her lightsaber because she was genuinely listening to her. Her wife, the one she thought was dead for over two decades, is now back in her life, she was reaching out, a silent plea to take her home, to be lovers again. Darth Véurr reached out in response, to touch Kaeden, to stroke her cheek the way she liked it, caressing it the same way as they bathed in the afterglow of passion and lust for one another. Véurr wanted all that again, she wanted Kaeden back by her side once she convinced herself her wife wasn't a ghost or another trick by the Force. She would kill Darth Sidious, take the true title as Sith and make Kaeden the Empress. Together, once they whipped the Stormtroopers into shape and look at investing in an elite legion of specialised troopers, similar to the concept of the scrapped project for Purge Troopers, she and Kaeden will crush the rebellion. Luke and Leia would have been forced to make a choice, but it was clear they would refuse her offer, even with Kaeden backing her, so like the rebels… they die. This would then leave the galaxy at peace once more, work on restoring stability, claiming control of the Outer Rim and destroying the Hutt Cartel. Once that was all done, Véurr would have transferred her consciousness to the cloned body she now bears, so she can feel Kaeden again, that they can once more engage in the long-missed contact and physicality of passionate love-making. The Sith Lady yearned to hear the sounds of her wife's pleasure as they massage and stroked one another's sensitive parts of their bodies, a hand stroking her central lek, the cries and moans as they kissed and enjoying every thrust; may it be fast, slow or in-between and touching everywhere. They enjoyed it, they loved it and feeling each other's warm embrace. After that, they would adopt or get the Kaminoans to create a child, an heir for them and an Apprentice, immortality would be granted by her to her wife and their planned child. The Stormtroopers phased out for the much-preferred Clone Troopers and they all would be a happy family. That's what Véurr wanted. She wanted a family, yearned for a family, her heart seeking Kaeden's love and embrace. Then the child completing their lives, a chance to be parents.

She was so close to Kaeden, so close to reaching out to her, only for that pathetic rebel to intrude. Véurr vaguely remembers Kaeden mentioning a sibling, she yelled a name when she killed her with a power to invoke a heart attack called Force Kill. Yes, now she remembers the name, it was Miara. Miara Larte interfered, without a doubt the young sister has been manipulating her own family. Véurr might have spared Miara if Kaeden took her side, for all they knew, the little sister may have been brainwashed too. Empress Véurr may have been lenient enough, on Kaeden's plea to spare Miara and put her through some reeducation or help her break free of the walls of lies the rebellion planted in her mind. The sister's interference destroyed Véurr's work, the brainwashing took over Kaeden again, she took Miara's DL-44a and fired at her. HER! Her wife! While she may have glared at her lover, she was not directing her anger at her cyare, she was directing it at the Rebel Alliance as a whole for twisting Kaeden's mind. It is without question, they could… no, have tortured her, mentally broke her so they could mould her the way they saw fit. Yet even after the fall of the Empire, Véurr never gave up, the real Kaeden buried under the manipulation and brainwashing was crying out to her, to free her. The Dark Lady of the Sith did just that, finding her wife and brought her back to the fortress on Mustafar. Véurr admitted to herself the brainwashing the rebels inflicted upon her lover was strong, to get to the Kaeden she knew out, the Sith Lady had to take some extreme methods, such as hiring old Delta Squad to burn down her repair shop. She tried gentler methods to probe Kaeden into remembering the good old days, the many times throughout the Clone Wars they engaged in intimacy. None of it worked, it wasn't working and it frustrated Véurr, as her lover resisted and accused her of kidnapping, she even went as far as claiming Véurr raped her! That wasn't true! Never in a million years would the Dark Lady ever hurt Kaeden. She would only hurt and kill those that threatened them and all she did was bring her home. The fortress could have been their home until control of Coruscant was in their hands and peace enforced by the reborn Clone Army. Once more, her chances to help Kaeden break through the control of the rebellion were interfered when the karking Skywalker twins, with the smugglers and the old Clone Captain Slip (CT-4056) organised a ' _rescue mission_ '. They even had Darth Momin on their side, he was the only one who could open the portal to Sith Hell. She wouldn't let them take Kaeden away from her, Kaeden is her wife and belongs to her! Alas… again, she failed and it was what led to her eight-year imprisonment in Sith Hell. When Marka Ragnos freed her in 15 ABY, throughout her training with him, Véurr begrudgingly and with a broken heart, accepted she will never get her wife back. The hold the rebellion, which became the Resistance, had over Kaeden and the brainwashing was too powerful, even for an immortal. With a heavy heart, she decided to put Kaeden out of her misery, free her from the tyranny and abuse of the enemy. She is free, however… lingering feelings for her wife stuck with Darth Véurr, even if she thought she moved on, it turns out you can never truly move on and now everything she is doing is for her. The words from the alternate Kaeden kept repeating in her mind, as a broken holo-recorder stuck on repeat, over and over. It's not fair, why in this galaxy were they meant to suffer? Why in this galaxy that their relationship was doomed? Jedi took everything from her. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala took everything from her. Luke, Leia, their friends, the Rebel Alliance and the Resistance took everything from her. They all took Kaeden away from her! And she hated them all!

"Turn it off." She gritted through her teeth and her hand clenching. Her apprentice stared back confused, sensing the Master's increasing anger. What is she angry about?

"Master?" The lights in the test room began to flicker, items on the tables lifting slightly. Some of the workers began to get spooked, not knowing the power their Empress holds.

"I SAID TURN IT OFF!" She roared, activating her lightsaber and flung it towards an unsuspecting Clone standing guard. The red blade impaled him through the chest, with her arm still stretched out, the sabre returned to grip, ignoring the sound of a loud thud as the ageless Clone Trooper fell to the floor dead. In her blind rage, an engineer was trapped in her Force grip, he cried and pleaded to be spared. Véurr wasn't listening, she turned the hilt on its pointed end, the sharp pommel she specifically designed to stab an unsuspecting opponent. Bringing the engineer closer, the Empress stabbed the pommel into his stomach, then, again and again, blocking out his screams of pain. The sharp pommel was now coated in his blood which dripped to the floor and Véurr finished him by turning on her sabre, holding it in the reverse Shien grip and sliced the blade diagonally; cutting the engineer from the shoulder to his waist. She dropped his body unceremoniously and without feeling, the two halves separating as they hit the floor and the smell cauterised flesh gradually filled the room. It is with no surprise everyone is scared of the Empress, none of them wishes to die by her hand, nor be fed to her Akuls. The Sith Apprentice attempted to reach out.

"Master?" Big mistake, as Véurr turned on her too.

"Do not touch me!" The last thing the Apprentice felt was an armoured gauntlet smacking into her mask, cracking it and she was thrown half-way across the room and hitting the wall. Through the cracked mask, all that could be seen was a red-rimmed, sulphur yellow-gold eye. Having enough, Véurr left the room, clearly indicating she wanted to be alone. No one is shocked the Empress is prone to fits or bouts of rage, but what triggers them always remains a mystery, if you haven't done something to piss her off. Whatever it was, it had to do with the voices being heard from the portal. At least it works and it's stable, they can proceed to Phase Two, scaling up the machine, which will take a bit of time and Project Infinite Worlds can begin.

_Meanwhile…_

_Year: 3 BBY…_

_Time: 1115 (11:15; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Morning…_

_Days on Galaxy-2: 33_

Canon: _Post-Discovery & Intermission 1(c): Recovery and Forgiveness_

( _Scene: Meditation Chamber, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Katooni sat alone in the meditation chamber, delving into the Force. It still feels weird to feel such… lightness, with the war over, the Force is not so clouded and not oppressed in the manner it is back in her world. The Tholothian knew though, that she and Finn (CC-2187) cannot stay here, they stayed longer than they already should. For all she knows, their presence is already affecting the continuum of Space-Time. They have to return to their galaxy to help the rebels of the Eternal Alliance to fight Darth Véurr and one way or another, they will find some way to defeat or destroy Véurr. Perhaps there is hope out there after all. It still pains the Tholothian what her Master has become, it still hurts to this day, what makes it all the more painful are the memories of their time together as Master and Padawan. To know what… who Ahsoka used to be before Palpatine took her away from them and shaped her into Darth Véurr. The Grey Jedi Master has repeatedly told herself to move on, Ahsoka Tano is no more, the one she called a sister and a mother-figure is gone and will never come back. They all should have done more for the Togruta, whatever went on in her head, she could only speak about it to Palpatine. The Voice she always heard in her head, which started after she slaughtered the pirate gang, should have been a warning sign if she told them, and using Force Powers considered that of the Dark Side. Did Kaeden, her wife see any changes or warning signs herself? She knew Ahsoka just as well as her adoptive parents. They were married after all and it hurt Katooni to know that she is gone, killed by the hand of the Sith Lady bearing her wife's face. Her world is a waking nightmare where every worse possible thing imagined has gone wrong. A part of Katooni wishes she could erase or block the memories she has of Ahsoka, for four-thousand years why is she the one to bear them? To the bear the good, the bad, the hilarious, upsetting memories and even memories of betrayal and deceit. One of the most kriffed up things the Council has done that seriously affected Ahsoka was when they made Anakin fake his death and take on the identity of Rako Hardeen. It was an infiltration mission to uncover the plot to kidnap the Supreme Chancellor. However, it involved Anakin faking his death, which he was hesitant to do, keeping in mind it would affect not only his wife Padmé but his daughter. The mission was top secret, kept to the High Jedi Council and he couldn't tell anyone.

At the supposed funeral of Anakin Skywalker after they were attacked by the real bounty hunter when they finished a meal at Dex's Diner. Katooni was the one who watched Anakin fall from the roof, she was the one who held his supposed and convincing dead body. When she gazed into her Master's eyes, there was so much grief, pain, something in Ahsoka just broke, as if their durasteel bond shattered. To herself, Katooni knew Anakin and Ahsoka had a very close father-daughter bond, a bond that transcended above Master and former Padawan. On that night, Ahsoka felt she had lost her father, leaving only herself, Padmé - her adopted mother and her wife Kaeden. Since Anakin and Padmé were secretly married much like Soka and Kaeden, no one knew that the senator became a ' _widow_ '. Upon learning to trust people again, Tano does not take well to losing someone she cares about, loss and abandonment were the two things she feared in her life. She was afraid of being left alone, it appears those fears were a factor in her fall. When they found out Anakin was alive, disguised as Rako Hardeen, her Grand Master spent a lot of time trying to rebuild the trust and the familial bond he had with Ahsoka because she felt betrayed. It also made her hate or dislike the Council even more so. Moving from the sadder memories, Katooni remembered the happy ones, she remembered the prank war between herself and Ahsoka, one of the few rare times they got to act like their age.

_ **Four-thousand and seventy-five Years Ago…** _

_ **Year: 21 BBY…** _

_ **Time: Unknown…** _

_ **Evening…** _

**Canon: _Post-Brain Invaders; Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Blame the Airhorn_**

( **Flashback/ _Scene: Hangar Bay, The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_** )

**Katooni walked beside Slip as he led her towards the direction where the weapons are stored to show her how to carry out an inventory count on their supplies before they are sent out to the front lines again. The Padawan Learner had been jumpy the past two days, Ahsoka had not struck back yet since the ping pong ball incident. What is the Togruta waiting for? Or did she give up? No, that doesn't sound right, Tano is not one to give up, she's planning something and whatever she is planning, it is taking time. The thought of her Master taking time to strike raises warning signals, Ahsoka is a hunter, not just a survivor, she is waiting for the right time to attack. As a hunter of Shili from a very young age because of being cast out by her tribe, that's probably as much patience that she has mastered. Every other patience… well… she just does something reckless, no wonder Slip gets so worried or stressed; it's a good thing the 332nd can keep up with her Master. Master, it's a word Katooni is beginning to use a little less often, the Togruta Jedi Knight was always adamant to be addressed as Ahsoka if they're not using their nicknames. The teenager can see Stripes' reasoning that she didn't want to be called Master, it just brings back memories of when she was about to be sold in the slave market, her life would have been spent as a gladiator. It made Katooni's stomach churn at the thought of Ahsoka being a slave fighter, a prized one too being a Force-sensitive, even worse at the thought the amount of money slave masters could be making off her for every win she got in a fight. Fifty-thousand credits, the price the buyer was willing to spend for her has now stuck like a label or a mark, an invisible one. Katooni heard a rumour from a Youngling Initiate, some of which say it's true, it is though, that when Tano was walking by, a few obnoxious Jedi Knights made a comment about her history and began to joke about ' _her worth_ '. What makes it worse, she was in ear-shot of the comments, a mean joke was and it ignited Ahsoka's anger, she pinned them to the wall with the Force, then choked them with it; until Master Plo and Ti came by and stopped her. Ahsoka may have been scolded, but the Knights who made those cruel statements were given punishment: a week each with the Agricultural Corps and the Medical Corps. It serves them right, being almost sold into slavery is one of many of Soka's sore points, a major reason to why she hates it as much as Anakin. The fifteen-year-old was brought out of her thoughts when they Ahsoka standing in the middle of the hangar bay. Slip called out to her.**

**"General Tano!" They both watched as Ahsoka almost jumped out of her skin, turning around to face them. Right, Ahsoka hates being sneaked up upon, as a hunter it is pretty embarrassing. The Jedi Commander was frowning to herself, what is Stripes up to? She's getting a funny feeling, but the Force isn't sending her any warnings, that means it must be safe; unless the Force is misleading her because the mystical energy or power has a rotten sense of humour. "Just the person I'm looking for. I need you to give me a hand running the inventory checks on our weapons and ammunition. Katooni came along for some firsthand experience.",**

**"Sure, let's head to the armoury." Her Master stood to Slip's left while Katooni was on the right. With the Captain in between them, they all heard a definite, crisp click, making all three Commanding Officers stare at one another. What did Stripes do!? They all heard a crash, then suddenly being pulled upwards into the air, a heavy cargo net encasing them. How in the Force did they not see that!? Katooni noticed the net was painted or the same colour as the floor, it was camouflaged! So that meant the crashing sound was a counterweight to lift the net after Slip stepped on the pressure plate. Katooni has to give Ahsoka a point for the effort and creativity she put in, she knows how to scale up her animal traps. Though it is hilarious that she got caught in her trap.**

**"Was this your latest prank, Stripes?" Katooni questioned, with a sense of humour in her tone.**

**"What did I get myself into?" Grumbled Slip. Well, no one in the 332nd is exactly sane, but in the end, they are aliit. Katooni knows Slip and the boys all see her as vod'ika, while she sees them all and Ahsoka as ori'vod. Suffice to say, it was a funny position to be in as the net slowly spun them around. "Hey, Commander, see can you reach my left gauntlet. Push the small blue button, it will release a vibro blade hidden in there." Katooni could see Slip's left arm hanging out of the net and saw the blue button on his gauntlet. A vibro blade!? That's cool! As the Padawan slightly adjusted herself to reach over, Ahsoka's brain had other ideas.**

**"You modified your gauntlet to store a vibro blade!?" Katooni had to fight rolling her eyes, of course, her Master loves tinkering with anything she can get her hands on. She's just like Master Skywalker and in fact, it was Anakin who built R7-A7 for her as a birthday gift. Tano and R7 are a duo who rivals Anakin and Artoo. Where the little droid is now is anyone's guess at this stage. "You have to show me how to modify mine! A vibro blade would be really handy!" Why does Stripes need more weapons? She carries her lightsaber and shoto, a DC-17 gifted to her by Deadshot (CT-9350), something which the Order frowns upon her for, because blasters are - quoting Master Kenobi - ' _uncivilised_ '. To be fair, even Katooni agrees, why need a blaster when their lightsabers can deflect them back? Katooni blocked out Slip and Ahsoka's sniping while she focused on trying to reach the Captain's left arm. Kriff it, she hates that are arms are a little short, her fingertips are just scratching the gauntlet, but Slip won't stop moving! Then Ahsoka got her attention. "Speaking of which, Katooni, I want you to learn how to shoot with a blaster, in case you are separated from your lightsaber." That made her stop her current work.**

**"But Obi-wan says they're uncivilised weapons!" The teenager complained, she felt uncomfortable about wielding such weapons, yet she knew Ahsoka has a scarily good shot and that's without the Force's aid! She rivals Slip, Deadshot, Rex (CT-7567) and Cody (CC-2224)! Slip took offence to her words, feigning insult.**

**"Hey! Don't insult blasters! Remember, if you were listening Kid, Tano here uses one." Rolling her eyes, as she got back to work of trying to release Slip's vibro blade, there was a sudden sound of a lightsaber, a single whir and then… CRASH! All three landed in a single, messy heap. Slip managed to crawl himself out, muttering in Mando'a as he walked away, leaving herself and Ahsoka. There was momentary silence between, then out of nowhere, Master and Padawan just burst into a fit of laughter. The prank war was the best either of them had since the war began and they even tied. To Katooni, it felt good to act her age, Ahsoka is not that much older than her either. Even in hard times such as this, there is a time, no matter how small, to act like children. They weren't being General Tano and Commander Katooni or Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and Padawan Katooni, they were just… being Ahsoka Tano and Katooni.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

The Grey Jedi Master was still deep in mediation, a small curl visible on her lips as the memory of the prank war replayed in her head in vivid detail. Force, it was hard to believe she was shorter than Tano, just barely standing past her waist. When she thought Ahsoka was murdered, her growth spurt hit and she was the same height as her Master. Katooni always feared to learn the truth about Ahsoka, she wanted to deny the two-metre tall imperial Togruta-cyborg machine was Ahsoka, the thing people call Darth Véurr - the Black Akul, the Zygerrian Slayer, the Ender of Planets. The vision she had in the temple on Lothal made her want to deny it even more, Katooni denied her Master had fallen to the Dark Side, that she has transformed into the monster the galaxy fears at the mere sight or quivers at the sound of her name. Then Malachor came, her fears had been realised, the fears she tried to deny do hard for many years. Ahsoka Tano is Darth Véurr, the Dark Protector. Learning the truth stabbed Katooni through her chest, a sharp pang in her heart, every single emotion that ran through the Grey Jedi was being felt. Ahsoka becoming a shadow of herself, let her darkness consume her to the point she… she had forgotten her real name. She killed them, she killed the Jedi, murdered children, the Younglings! Ahsoka had slaughtered many innocent people, drenched her hands and herself in so much blood. The Dark Side made her embrace the predator she locked deep inside and now, her blood lust is insatiable, Palpatine… Darth Sidious turned her into an unrecognisable monster.

 ** _"Katooni."_** Her eyes shot open. Is that… it can't be! She's gone, forever. Her soul has been splintered. _**"I will always be with you, Padawan mine."**_ ,

"I'm not your Padawan anymore." The elderly Tholothian replied, her voice sounding tired and weary. Being forced to live as an immortal because of her imprisonment makes it even more tiring, to be denied the chance to join the Cosmic Force. To be denied the chance to see all those she has lost. Katooni is tired, she tired of having to fight and guide people, a part of her wants to die, but Véurr denied her of all that because of her sadistic reasoning to keep her alive. There was a sound of a scoff behind her.

 _ **"How could I forget that so easily?"**_ There was a sharpness in Ahsoka's voice. She's… angry and that pained Katooni. **_"Everything I have done for you, everything! Did any of it mean nothing to you?"_ **Katooni was quick to reply back.

"I am grateful for everything you did for me!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. It felt like the vision on Lothal all over again, but why does this vision feel worse? "I could never thank you enough. You believed in me when no one else did. You, Kaeden, Anakin and Padmé, all of you believed I was innocent; that I was the wrong Jedi.",

 _ **"Then why did you leave!?"**_ Katooni flinched at Ahsoka's raised tone. She was angry, still trying to find an understanding as if the reasoning Katooni gave so many years back was not substantial or solid enough.

"I had to leave! I couldn't stay. I made a choice." Was that response not enough?

 _ **"You didn't make a choice, Katooni. You were selfish!"**_ Her former Master snarled, _**"You left me and you abandoned me! Admit it! You never truly cared about me."**_ Those words did hurt, it felt like the Grey Jedi was being stabbed over and over again. _**"Because of you I have become the very thing you swore to destroy."**_ A dark chuckle filled the room, sending chills up Katooni's spine. _**"How does it feel, Kitty Cat? To know the person you once saw as a sister is now your enemy who destroyed everything you cared about. All your loved ones gone. How does it feel to be alone?"**_ ,

"You brought that all on yourself, Ahsoka." The former Padawan growled back, clenching her fist. She did not like the ghostly apparition of Ahsoka calling her by her old nickname. "It was all you because you deluded yourself people who genuinely cared about you were after Kaeden! When you reached breaking point, you turned to the Sith Lord for help and look how that ended. If anyone is alone, it's you!",

 _ **"I was protecting her! The Jedi and my own parents betrayed me! I did it all for her! She was the only person I needed in my life!"**_ ,

"You drove your wife away! You almost killed her in your insanity and you truly killed her upon the fall of the Resistance and the First Order in 40 ABY!" That was when she felt the vision darken, an overwhelming wave of Dark Side energy consumed the room, it was choking, suffocating. It was as if all life in the room was sucked out and drained of colour. The vision she felt of Ahsoka now changed to the very being she has become and it felt like the illusion, which felt very much real, of Empress Darth Véurr leaned down and whispered into her ear.

 _ **"I'm coming for you. I'm coming for you all! You cannot stop me! Your worlds will be mine and I will become the Goddess of the Multiverse!"**_ That was her last breaking point, Katooni reached for her lightsaber under her white cloak, tears falling down her cheeks and…

****

Eyes snapping open, Katooni turned around, not comprehending her lightsaber was in hand, she screamed out, the tears dampening her cheeks and slashed at the air. Ahso- no, not Ahsoka. Darth Véurr. Her best friend, sister, died the moment Anakin left her to burn on Mustafar. The only thing Véurr shares with her past identity is her feelings for Kaeden Larte, which is quite a sickening thought. In the Sith Lady's twisted mind, she believed Kaeden still loved her, so she kidnapped her after resurfacing in 7 ABY, kept her locked up in a room within her fortress on the planet that ruined them both. Véurr may want to rethink her definition of love because what she did to Kaeden was not love, not only she committed aggravated sexual assault, but she raped Ahsoka's wife! Her former Master's wife was raped consecutively for eight days, by the Sith whose soul was in the body of the one she once loved. That is very kriffed up and it made Katooni hate Véurr altogether, it even made her hate Ahsoka even more, even if they were two separate identities. The Togruta fell so far she could not crawl back up to the Light or maybe she didn't want to, because she felt betrayed by the Light and the Darkness would not. Sure, the Darkness gave her things, it gave her power, but it corrupted her too, changing the disgraced Jedi Knight into something no one could recognise. The elderly Tholothian wonders… why did she have to be the only left? Why did she have to be the one to burden the memories of old, before Ahsoka destroyed it all? The Togruta took everything away from her. That is something she could never forgive her for.

A knock on the door was heard. Katooni dried her eyes and put away her sabre hilt, before confirming that the fellow Jedi can enter the room. The door opened, the Jedi entering was Leia Skywalker, what does she want this time? The last time Katooni tried to help, was to heal the Kyber Crystal and that failed badly, resulting in the bleeding crystal being snapped in two. She almost wondered what Leia got up to, the young girl went quiet for a while, especially since this galaxy's Ahsoka ended their mentorship. No doubt it was from what she and her friends experienced of her and Finn's world, it scared her and gave the other Ahsoka a sense of fear, fear becoming someone like Darth Véurr. It is a frightening thought, to see what has become of an alternate version of yourself. Katooni noticed Leia's hair was a little different, her natural brown hair was mixed with navy-blue highlights, a similar colour to Tano's lekku. The highlights showing her closeness to Ahsoka, despite what went on between them. It appears no amount of barriers could ever keep them apart. Leia took the seat opposite to the Tholothian, sitting crosslegged. Before Katooni could ask young Skywalker a question, the young twin beat her to a question.

"I… I felt your emotions, Katooni. Are you okay?",

"Despite what I have gone through in my life, I will heal… eventually." Replied the Grey Jedi Master with a small, tired smile.

"Katooni, if you need to talk… you can talk to me, Finn, even my dad. Please don't shut anyone out." Leia pleaded,

"I know and I thank you for your kindness, all of you." The younger Skywalker twin sat up a little straighter, her brown eyes beginning to sparkle with a little mischief.

"Tell me about her." She said, surprising the eighty-one-year-old. Her face reading much surprise by the reply. "Tell me about Ahsoka. Who was she before she fell? What makes her different to my Master?" Well… with Leia being adamant and if she's anything like the Leia from her galaxy before she died in 40 ABY… maybe telling Leia about her own Master will… help a little, ease the guilt she carried.

"To start, Ahsoka was born in 39 BBY, so she would be three years older than your Master. I guess you have a right to call her old." A chuckle met both their lips before Katooni continued as Leia sat attentively. "Ahsoka did not have the easiest life in her youth, between being an outcast of four years and was close to being sold as a slave fighter. Despite those hardships, she persevered, but it didn't mean she could forgive and forget. She was adopted by Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, she learned to trust because of them and eased her fear of abandonment.",

"That's… quite a difference." Said Leia, in a low voice. Véurr wasn't lying to her about her upbringing, but that's Ahsoka's memories, not Véurr's. Perhaps a part of Ahsoka, any remnant is still intertwined with the Dark Lady, but she tries so hard to separate herself from her ' _weaker self_ '. Leia nodded at Katooni to continue, wanting to hear more.

"Because of her upbringing and the influences from her parents, Ahsoka always wore her heart on her sleeve; very vocal too. More than once she bashed heads with the other members of the old Order over the Code. She's the only person to push Master Yoda's infinite patience." She Leia snort and choke on air, in a way to say: ' _I don't believe it_ '! She better believe it, it was the Togruta's most infamous time. "Since she was a latecomer at eight-years-old, my old Master never feared of being expressive with her emotions. She wasn't afraid to express anger and her hate, often argued if the Jedi were there to help people, why haven't they done anything to end slavery or bring an end to the Hutt Cartel and integrate Hutt Space into Republic control.",

"She was interested in politics? That's a shocker.",

"Believe me, Little One, I was just as shocked when I was your age." A light laugh emanating from Katooni's throat. "That was mostly Padmé's influence if she wasn't tinkering with machines at Anakin's side. Very bright for her age too, studious once you kicked her shebs into gear. At fifteen, with proofreading from her mother, she wrote a four-thousand-word historical literature review about the Ruusan Reformation and at sixteen, a hundred-thousand-word thesis about the Jedi Order, their strengths, faults, and hypocrisy.",

"Oh Force!" The teenager choked, "That must have been a slap in the face to them all.",

"Well… Master Kenobi, Plo, Shaak and secretly Fisto found it an interesting read, very well supported with the appropriate references. The conservative members did not like such an attack and… they destroyed the datapad. It was thankful her mom saved a copy, so did R7, who passed a copy to me. It's also stored in the holocron that contained R7's recorded holo-footage." Katooni continued,

"What was Ahsoka like, while you were under her tutelage?" Asked the Padawan. She noticed Katooni looked a little distant, not in the traumatised or guilty kind of way, but… the reminiscent kind.

"Ahsoka." Where can she start? "Ahsoka Tano was brave, a tactical genius. She was the Huntress of the Clone Wars, a war hero, willing to do what needed to be done and rarely lost a battle." That is very much true, somehow pulling a victory against the Separatists when they were on the borders of defeat or when the odds were stacked against them. Her Master was able to reignite their spark to fight when they were all tired and wanted to drop dead. Surrender was never an answer. She continued to fight for the future, for peace, for the men, for Katooni, but to come home to her wife. "She rivalled the Hero With No Fear." That is true too, all the funny debates Katooni heard when walking past Youngling Initiates, debating amongst each other which of their war heroes were the coolest. The Huntress: Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, the General of the 332nd, the soldiers marching towards the enemy in waves of burnt orange bearing her facial markings, markings that many mistaken for war paint; or the Hero With No Fear: Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the General of the 501st Legion, standing beside his troops, racing across the battlefield in a sea of blue. If only they knew the true trauma of war, battles are hard, men are lost, many wounded, so much mourning for a lost brother. More than once Katooni noticed Ahsoka overdosing herself on health stimulations to keep going, sometimes not stopping to rest or sleep. It is often why she crashes after a long, hard battle. It's a wonder why the battalion's medical officer Stab (CT-24-3103) was so stressed. The Grey Jedi returned her attention to Leia and continued speaking again. "Although, that was what the public saw and what many forget is how kind she was. When she learned to trust, she always held her friends and family close. Ahsoka would do anything to protect her inner circle. She had a smile on her face that would light up anyone's day.",

"She sounds like an amazing person, just like my own.",

"Yes… until Palpatine took her away from us. Until her inner Darkness consumed her, all because… she wanted to protect Kaeden." Katooni said in a soft, sad tone. "I could have… should have been there to stop her. I was another anchor to Ahsoka… and I left her.",

"What do you mean you left her?" Leia asked carefully, "What happened?",

"I was framed for a crime I never committed. I was the true culprit's scapegoat, the Council never gave me a fair ruling." Explained Katooni, "They stripped me of everything, my Padawan beads, rank in the GAR, everything… and they sent me out to the wolves of the Senate for a military tribunal. The only people who believed my innocence were Kaeden, Anakin, Padmé - who stood in as my defence attorney, and… Ahsoka. It was Ahsoka who found the real criminal and cleared me of all charges." There was a brief pause, Katooni never really liked recalling the time she was a fugitive, because of the Jedi Knight she can no longer say the name of or just barely say it, not without sounding pained and no, she is not referring to Ahsoka in this case. "Because of that, I saw the Council in a different light, they were willing to have one of their own executed, without proper investigation or believing in me. I wasn't even given a proper apology, was just told it was my great trial to prove my worthiness for Knighthood and they tried to reinstate me." Leia got the gist of where the Grey Jedi Master was coming from. Grey Jedi Katooni left the Jedi Order and she can't blame her, Leia would do the same if she was wronged of a crime she never committed. The Padawan feels that was very brave of the Tholothian, to walk away from the Order who raised her, yet betrayed her trust in the worst way possible. To this day, Katooni still remembers her parting words, she never forgot, it was forever ingrained in her mind. Heck, she can recall her final moments with Ahsoka in vivid detail, every word that was said.

 _"They're asking you back, Katooni."_ She could see Ahsoka's hand outstretched, her beads in the palm of her hand, ready to be taken back. _"I'm asking you back."_ She couldn't stay. She couldn't go back, instead, Katooni closed her now former Master's hand around the beads, to signify… she is leaving. Ahsoka was not one to give up, she pursued her to the temple steps. _"Why? Why are doing this?"_ ,

 _"Because the Council didn't trust me! So how can I trust myself?"_ ,

 _"I believed you! I trusted you! I stood by you!"_ Katooni can never forget the sound of desperation from the Togruta's voice. A subtlety of selfishness airing through her signature, Ahsoka wanted her to stay not for the Jedi, but for her. Katooni was truly witnessing, Tano's inability to let go. The Tholothian had to find herself, discover who she is without the Jedi Order or her Master's guidance. She had to begin the long journey of self-discovery on her own. _"I understand. I understand more than anyone wanting to walk away from the Order."_ ,

 _"I know."_ That was her final parting words to Ahsoka, a silent goodbye as she descended the steps, away from the temple, away from Ahsoka, while the sun descended in the sky. She walked away from the Order, from Ahsoka, carrying with her the knowledge that the Jedi Knight was married to Kaeden Larte. Her one last act of loyalty. Once she left, Palpatine used that to his advantage, to dig himself further into Ahsoka's head, buried himself like a disgusting, karking Geonosian Brain Worm. He planted words in her head to make her distrust the Jedi, the Council, anyone deemed a close friend to her, anyone except Kaeden; he made her believe that she could not trust them. All mind games he played, the manipulation and Dark Side grooming, it all succeeded as soon as he claimed Ahsoka Tano as his apprentice and baptised her with the Sith name Darth Véurr. The Sith Lady that destroyed everything and ripped apart what used to be Katooni's past. Tano was the reason the Jedi faced near extinction after the purge, then she truly wiped them out when the Eternal Empire II established itself. Never mind her galaxy being unsafe to be a Jedi, of any kind! Jedi, Grey Jedi, Jensaarai… it is unsafe to be a Force user! It is hard for anyone who knew the Togruta, to believe she could become someone so vile, so evil, willing to spill blood, so much that it would turn the calm and stormy seas of Mon Cala and Kamino red. Ahsoka turned into a completely different person, then persona she became killed her in turn.

 _"Ahsoka Tano was weak. I destroyed her."_ Véurr did just that. She ripped apart Ahsoka's soul, leaving the Darkness and the corruption inside her. It was probably before the Battle of Endor, because when Katooni faced Véurr on Malachor, Ahsoka was there for just a moment. For that small moment, it was Ahsoka, before her Dark Side personality beat her down and took control. It seemed for the first couple of years, Darth Véurr was another name to replace Ahsoka Tano, which then evolved to a separate personality and finally, that personality manifested into its own identity, a soul. Darth Véurr sought means to get rid of Ahsoka's soul. It is frightening to think Ahsoka and Darth Véurr were once intertwined, only to separate.

"Had I stayed… maybe Ahsoka would not have turned into the monster she is now." Katooni choked as tears started to form again. "Then your galaxy would not be involved or trying to fix the errors my galaxy brought." Leia didn't say anything, all she did was get off her seat and wrapped her arms around the Tholothian, whispering to her to let go. She did, for the first time in over four thousand years, Katooni actually cried, she cried into Leia's shoulder, as she embraced the young girl's hug.

_ With Kaeden and Anakin… _

_ Time: 1115 (11:15; Coruscanti Time/Same Time as Previous Event)… _

_ Morning… _

( _Scene: Training Room, Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_)

Kaeden fell on her back with a solid thud as she made contact with the sparring mat. Anakin, her tutor more so than a Master was adamant to teach her how to combat an opponent with a lightsaber staff or in this case, a lightsaber pike, otherwise known as a lightsaber lance. She can't deny it makes sense, Véurr's Force Elite Clone Legion all use lightsaber lances coupled with a plasma bolt proof retractable shield, the standard Clone Troopers will be the least of their problems. The Cadet has to know how to counter them. Commander Finn (CC-2187), who offered his services for the lesson reached out his hand, offering to help Kaeden onto her feet and she accepted it with a small smile. With a strong tug, Finn pulled the young soldier onto her feet, they reset their battle stances, the Force-sensitive Clone Commander settling into a Form VI: Niman stance, while Kaeden went for her preferred Form V: Shien/Djem So stance. They both activated their weapons set to low power, a gentle hum filling the room as the dull blue and white-silver blades danced off their skin. Cadet Larte-Tano was wearing her full armour minus the helmet, now completely painted and altered, the torso armour, shoulder and knee pads, gloves, wrist gauntlets, and boots were painted burnt orange. Her helmet sat on the bench, the front part painted orange with her wife's facial markings in white. Kaeden's armour was reminiscent of the famous 332nd Battalion of Finn and Katooni's galaxy from the days of the Clone Wars. The 332nd of the Eternal Empire II are just painted that same solid burnt orange. The design of armour was to signify her closeness and love to her wife, while it makes Kaeden stick out among the 501st; against the sea of blue, the boys approve of her uniqueness and are not going to argue, it is her personalisation and her's alone.

Right now, Kaeden was getting a bit frustrated at her inability to just get a single tap on Finn. He has two-thousand years of combat experience, it's almost unfair. Anakin repeated to try again, this time to show more restraint or wait for the opponent to come to her. They clashed again, this one, lasting a full thirty seconds longer than the previous spar, but still resulting in the Cadet being knocked off her feet. She smacked her hand against the mat, the former farmer's patience now reaching boiling point, her anger slowly surfacing. Standing up again and facing Finn, he could tell she was ready for another round. The rest of Torrent Company stopped their current exercises, along with a few Shinies to watch the spar with great interest. Rex was there too, standing beside his men. Finn and Kaeden activated their weapons, Skywalker gave the command to begin the spar. Cadet Larte was determined to win this round, if she is to face Darth Véurr in combat, she has to be powerful enough to stand against a God. Finn figured Kaeden wasn't going to strike first, so he moved instead, swinging his lance around, raising it for a strike to the head that the young woman should block. She didn't. Her sabre didn't even lift! Kaeden focused on her anger and hatred for Darth Véurr to fuel her Force abilities, her determination and need to avenge her wife. No one attempts the life on the one she loves and gets away with it! No one! Gripping her wife's sabre hilt hard, Kaeden focused the Force on Finn's lightsaber lance, making the blade stop mere centimetres from her head. Finn realised his lance blade was locked in place, he couldn't move it! Looking down, he saw his sparring partner's arm at a right angle, her hand looking like a claw, but she was Force Choking no one. He then felt himself being lifted off his feet, there was a groan of metal, his lance shorting out as the metal bent. Around him, he saw Rex and other Clones levitating too. Oh, this is not good! Next, he felt his gauntlets tightening, they were being crushed! Some of the troops began to yelp with fear, shouting when their T-shaped visors began to crack. This was going too far! Anakin knew it, he had to stop Kaeden before she accidentally hurts everyone in the room!

"KAEDEN!" He yelled out, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. It was enough to snap her out of it, the room filling with the sound of his men falling to the floor, their armour clattering about them. This was followed by her sabre deactivating itself. Feeling Anakin put his hands on her shoulders, Kaeden's concentration was quickly broken. Looking around, she saw everyone in the training room on the floor, some after ripping off their helmets, while others stared at her with a bit of fear in their eyes. Looking down, she saw Finn holding his… damaged lightsaber lance. Many questions began to swirl around her mind. Did she hurt her own friends? Are they afraid of her now? Did she just give the Jedi Council another reason to be wary about her?

"Haar'chak!" Finn muttered, as he examined his weapon and inspecting the damage done. "I can thank the Force the crystal is still intact.",

"I'm really sorry, Finn." Kaeden sincerely apologised, offering out her hand to help him stand. The Clone Commander took it, being pulled up then. "I- I don't know what came over me. Kriff! Your lance-",

"It's alright, Kaeden. As for my sabre lance, I can make a new one. The crystal is undamaged." He said to her, "Why don't you go and get some rest or visit your wife? You need a break from the barracks, kiddo." Finn patted her shoulder pad as he walked away, perhaps to find some tools to repair his lance. Kaeden walked off the mat, clipping her wife's sabre to her belt clip and collected her helmet, slipping it on her, then made exit from the training room; whilst ignoring the wary eyes on her.

"Kaeden!" Anakin called out, then went to chase after her after she ignored his first call. "Kaeden, hold up!" Running down the hall, Skywalker managed to catch up, standing in front of her, blocking her path. "Just stop, Kaeden! Please, talk to me. What's going on in your head?" Still not wishing to talk, his daughter-in-law attempted to walk past him. Not accepting to be beaten by her stubbornness, Anakin put his hand around her arm, holding it tightly, even if she can't feel the tightening grip due to the armour. "Talk. To. Me. I am here as family, not your General." There was a reluctant sigh as the young woman removed her helmet to look her father-in-law in the eye.

"I'm just… I feel stressed. I'm angry. I hate Darth Véurr and I want to make her pay, make her suffer for what she did to my cyare." Kaeden revealed, "I- I want to kill her in the most painful way possible." There was a low, dark chuckle that unnerved Anakin. "Probably disturbing thoughts for a peaceful farmer, huh? And don't give me the poodoo Jedi philosophy. I am no Jedi.",

"I know." Anakin responded, "And I respect that. At least… what if I teach you a few meditation techniques? Being able to commune with the Force might help you maintain your balance.",

"I like the sound of that." Kaeden said softly, now feeling a little better that she got her dark thoughts out, because it was starting to scare her. The whole Force thing is still new, her training is non-traditional and she has no qualms about using the Dark Side but she fears to fall too deep into it and the same with the Light. "What if I can't grasp it? What if it doesn't work?",

"Then I'm the wrong person mentoring you, Kaeden. If- if by the Will of the Force that I'm not meant to teach you… I don't know who will." Said Anakin in unusual maturity. He can be wise with his words when he chooses to be, being a father and Grand Master somewhat tempered him, even though he is still… being himself at the end of the day. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Kaeden wanted to say no, but in truth, it is yes. There is one more thing and it has been bugging her recently.

"Actually… there is something I want to tell you." She said, making Anakin shift body language, telling her he's all ears. "Um… I've been having strange dreams or visions, which you guys are known to have sometimes.",

"What did you see? They could be trying to tell you something. Never ignore a dream or vision from the Force, Kaeden." Kaeden continued to explain what she normally sees when she falls asleep or whatever detail she was able to make out.

"I'm… I was standing in a rocky landscape, but far beyond it was vast plains. It appears lifeless, but it is not. Strange spider-like creatures that can sense or is attracted by emotion live there, but so does… another being.",

"Can you describe this being?" What kind of vision is the Force giving Kaeden? Could it be trying to lead her to another mentor to teach her the ways of the Force? Then that means, perhaps Anakin was never meant to teach her, just offer her stepping stones.

"I'll try, the vision was a little unclear." Nothing new, most Force visions are unclear, demanding to be meditated upon to understand their message or meaning. "I saw a large silhouette, appearing like a large, rocky hill or outcrop. Then it moved and it spoke, every word was clear. The voice sounded ancient yet knowledgeable, every word boomed like thunder." Before Skywalker could ask what this thing said to her, she beat him to it. "The being said: ' _The Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan. The Light and the Dark. I'm the one in the middle_ '. It didn't make a lot of sense." Jedi and Sith, Ashla and Bogan. Light and Dark, two extreme spectrums of the Force, then there's the middle, the grey, just like the way Ahsoka sees the Force. Who is speaking out to Kaeden?

"Did this voice reveal anything or something to lead to an identity?" He further pried,

"Nothing, I heard my name being called and I must go to him, for my imbalance awoke him from his slumber." Kaeden answered, "I feel I have to leave Coruscant for a while.",

"If that is what you must do, then do it. Do not ignore the summon of whoever is calling for you." Anakin urged,

"But I have no idea where to go!" The Cadet protested. That stranger who contacted via Force vision could be anywhere in the galaxy! And the galaxy is huge!

"Trust in the Force and it will guide you." Her father-in-law encouraged, "I suggest leaving as soon as you can. You can use _The Twilight_ and Ahsoka's droid R7-A7 will accompany you, hold onto your comlink as well!"

"Thank you." Kaeden said quietly, as Anakin nodded. Kriff! She needs to visit Ahsoka fast. Leaving Anakin's side, Kaeden sprinted off to exit the Clone barracks.

_ Back with Katooni and Leia… _

_ Time: 1250 (12:50; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Mid-day… _

( _Scene: Meditation Chamber, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Leia didn't know long she clung to Grey Jedi Master Katooni, as she wept into her shoulder and not caring if she was staining her clothes with her tears. To the Padawan, maybe it's a good thing the Tholothian is actually crying, she must have kept her emotions to herself and buried them for so long, so many years. How did she do it? It baffles Leia and it baffles her how her own Master could inflict this much pain on her. It appears Ahsoka Tano from her world is more selfish, she certainly showed it when wanting to protect Kaeden, everyone else is damned, including the people who adopted her. Did she even care to realise what she has done was wrong? That she plunged her entire world into darkness and suffering? Was it truly all for Kaeden or did she wish to overthrow Palpatine? Allowing her to ascend, control the Empire and share the rule with Kaeden? Would she want any of it? Feeling Katooni's breathing slow and become more even, she pulled away, wiping her tears that have dried somewhat. There was a little smile, guess that is what she needed, she needed to cry. In her long years of living, Katooni never got to release her buried emotions. It felt to good to finally… let go, yet it still doesn't mean she is ready to move on and without a doubt, in time, she will have to face Véurr again.

"Feel better now?" Asked Leia,

"I haven't cried in over four millennia. So… yeah." A small laugh, then she recomposed herself. "Now, why did you come looking for me?" Leia reached into her pocket and pulled out her bleeding Kyber Crystal, which, to Katooni's shock was fixed! She doesn't know how Leia pulled that off, but is she going to-

"I want to try and heal my crystal again. I understand why I failed the first time, I'm not failing again." There was strong determination in her voice, Katooni could hear it. The risk though, if the crystal breaks… it's really lost cause and Leia will have to journey to Ilum in the Unknown Regions to get a new crystal, but she doesn't want to let this one go. It is her Kyber Crystal and Véurr wrongfully corrupted it, poured her never ending anger and hatred into it. Little Skywalker wants to take back what is hers. Sitting straighter, the Grey Jedi Master gave Leia a firm nod, to repeat what she did last time. If Leia has figured out the key to heal a bleeding Kyber Crystal, then the path of the Jedi is not for her, her path belongs to the middle. As some described Revan, his Apprentice Darth Malak in particular: _'In the end, you belong neither the Light nor the Darkness'_ and some scholars wrote about him, his philosophy or trying to understand his mindset of the Force and views of the galaxy: _'_ _He no longer clung to the simplistic ideals of right and wrong or good and evil. He understood better than anyone that dark and light were intertwined in strange and complex ways_ _'_. Leia was ready, she knew what do and she is no longer afraid of her darker persona. They are one and the same, two sides of the same coin. Getting into her meditative position, placing her crystal in between herself and Katooni on the table, took a deep breath. Inhale, count to three. Exhale, count to three, just like Ahsoka taught her, a little trick when her Master had panic attacks. It's now or never, time to fix the damage what Véurr caused to her Kyber Crystal. Focusing on the crystal through the Force, Leia felt herself being pulled into the bleeding crystalline stone.

( _Scene: Realm of the Kyber Crystal, Location_ _Indescribable_ )

_Opening her eyes, Leia was back once more in the place where she tried to heal her crystal the first time and failed miserably. She remained in her meditation stance, waiting her Dark Side to show up. Dark Side Leia is not getting the surprise on her this time, this time she is ready. Tap, tap, tap. Footsteps, coming from the front, towards her. It's her. Tap, tap, tap. Stop. Silence. She's in front of her. Leia opened her eyes, facing herself, brown meeting sulphur yellow-gold, her evil half kneeling in the same position._

_"It's been a while since your first visit." She smirked, "What changed?",_

_"Let's just say I got some new enlightenment." Leia said in her classic snarky tone. Dark Leia was taken aback by her Light Side's demeanor, she wasn't like this when they first talked. Light Side Leia was almost a mess, her emotions all over the place, especially when she made her blame herself for her Master's current state. What enlightenment did she find that she is so… not confident, but like she has a new understanding._

_"Tell me. What is this new enlightenment?" The Dark version of Leia probed, her head tilting slightly to the side, curious almost._

_"You and I. We're not so different." That took Dark Leia by surprise. Of course they are different! She is her evil half, the version if she let the Dark Side consume her, just like Véurr. What does she mean that they are not so different? Therefore, judging by the expression on her face, Leia elaborated on her statement. "The black and white view is you are the Dark Side version of me. The version I feared becoming, letting my darker emotions such as hate, anger, fear and suffering control me, but in truth… they are emotions that makes us who we are. Complex beings in the vast expanse of the galaxy, where species of all kinds have no iota of their beginning, let alone the creation of the galaxy, the Force even that binds us all together." Dark Side Leia just sat and listened to the Light half, made no attempt to make a counterargument or disagreement. She just listened. Leia figured she had her other half listening, that's good. She continued on speaking. "Before my father revised the rules of the Jedi Code, the Jedi Order expected those to shut off their emotions or repress them in a manner of speaking. The Sith Code on the other hand, allows the follower to feel, but not in a way that it drives your actions. What makes a living being whole? Emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, hatred, joy… love. We maybe two halves of the same coin, but what some forget is the middle. We are more intertwined than we both thought. The Light and the Dark, the Ashla and the Bogan, in complexity are intermingled. The middle, the Grey.",_

_"You are denouncing your title as Jedi?",_

_"Yes and no." Leia carefully answered, "I am denouncing my title as Leia Skywalker, Senior Padawan of the Jedi Order. I am Leia Skywalker, Grey Jedi Padawan of Grey Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. I am neither aligned to the Light nor the Darkness, I walk in the middle and use the Force, as I see fit." There was a small smirk on Dark Leia's face, not one of smugness, as if she is… proud? It was heard to read the emotions._

_"I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out." Was her reply, "You are correct, I am the worst parts of you, while you are the better parts of me. Two halves of whole, intrinsically intermingled in the Grey. That is our path. The path of the Grey." A hand stretched out, Leia paused for a moment, yet being determined to take back what is hers, she must accept the Dark Side is a part of her. The Dark Side is in everyone, it's a matter of learning control, balance and such balance was what Master Saesee Tiin feared. He feared Ahsoka's understanding and quest for knowledge of the Grey. Reaching out with her own hand, the two sides of Leia, Light and Dark took one another's hand. Without warning, both Leia's were blinded by a flash of white light._

_Reality…_

Leia unintentionally flung herself back when her conscience returned to the real world, hearing Katooni call out to her in a worry. Her back hit the floor, if she knew that random burst of white light was coming, she would not have fallen and made an embarrassment of herself. She swears there was a muffled chuckle from the old Tholothian. She now wonders if that healed her crystal or did she simply accept her Darker self? Pulling herself up, Leia stared at the table where she placed her Kyber Crystal and to her shock, plus amazement, her crystal was no longer bleeding. It's been healed! She can even hear it sing the song of their bond again, the crystalline stone was no longer red, but it was no longer azure blue either, it was… a silvery-white colour, kind of or exactly like Ahsoka's. Leia carried her lightsaber parts with her, pulling out all the pieces onto the table beside her crystal. Katooni sat in silence, but smiling at the young girl, as she closed her eyes, calling on the Force to recreate her lightsaber. All the pieces began to levitate, each part, each small bolt, the power cell, the emitter, the Kyber Crystal, they all began to slide into place with aid of the Force. The final click was heard as the outer casing slid over the inner workings of the sabre and floated towards Leia, falling gently in her hand, her fingers automatically curling around the cylindrical hilt, as she reopened her eyes. Pressing the ignition button, the blade sprang from the emitter with a crisp snap-hiss, the silver-white blade dancing off the walls, bathing the room in its light. Silver-white, her crystal now symbolises her stance in the Force, she is not aligned to the Light or Dark, neither to the Jedi nor Sith. She stands in the Grey.

"Can you recite the Grey Jedi Code?" Katooni questioned her. That took Leia by surprise, she doesn't know the Grey Jedi Code; that isn't something she can know at the top of her head. "Listen to the Force, even reach out and listen to Ahsoka and the Grey Jedi before you. Hear their words, repeat them." Focusing again on the Force, Leia could see an apparition of Ahsoka, behind her, the line of Grey Jedi before her and far beyond, even Revan; though he never explicitly described himself as a Grey Jedi. She can hear the Code. As she heard each line, she recited the Code back to Katooni.

"There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side. There is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. There is chaos, yet order.",

"You are now a part of the Grey Jedi Order. Maintain your balance and the Force will serve you well, Little One. I'm sure Ahsoka is proud of you." Smiled Katooni and being a Grey Jedi herself, she is proud of Leia. She will offer any guidance Leia requires until her own Master has awoken from her coma and recovered from the grievous injuries Véurr inflicted upon her.

_With Kaeden…_

_Time: 1300 (13:00; Coruscanti Time/Same Time as the interaction between Leia and Katooni)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Room Two, Intensive Care Unit, Halls of Healing, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Cadet Kaeden Larte sat alone in Room Two where her wife still remained. Going by the length of time Katooni and Finn have been in their universe, it has been thirty-three days since the attack after the ball. Thirty-three days that Ahsoka has been suspended in that bacta tank and having slipped into a coma two days after. Kaeden wishes for her cyare to wake up, to see those gorgeous sapphire-blue eyes again, full of love and kindness. She yearns to hold her in her arms, every night she fell asleep… she felt cold, empty without Ahsoka by her side, in bed with her. She wants to hear her voice, the sound of her laugh no matter how tired or weary it sounds, Ahsoka has to wake up, other than her wife… people need her, the 501st need their General, Leia needs her Master to guide her through these turbulent times; especially with Darth Véurr on the loose. It is without question she knows the existence of other galaxies, the Sith Lady could very well attack but… what are the chances? Surely she doesn't have the technology to do so. The soldier of the 501st placed her hand against the cool glass, staring at the Togruta's still form, with her helmet underneath her right arm. If her wife does wake up, she may not take kindly to her lover enlisting to the GAR, endangering her own life on the front line clearing out Separatist remnants. Kaeden better prepare for that argument, but Soka will be all the more shocked when she learns of her Force sensitivity. A small, yet sad smile was on Kaeden's face, as she stared at Ahsoka, suspended in the liquid bacta.

"Hey, cyar'ika." She greeted quietly, "I'm probably going to be yelled at when you wake up. I joined the GAR, I'm assigned to your legion, so I am in capable hands. I've already won over the trust of your men. Rex is doing a great job with his position of Commander, until Leia comes back." Her finger lightly tapped the glass, hoping… that she might get a response. Nothing, her wife still remains unresponsive. Is being in a coma for this long going to cause any side effects? Will Ahsoka need physical therapy to get strength back into her arms and legs? How long will she have to be in a wheelchair, a hover chair even? Kaeden sat on the floor, her back against the tank, placing her helmet beside her and sighed. "Guess what? I survived my first mission and guess what happened? I threw Rex off a Separatist outpost." She laughed lightly to herself and picturing Ahsoka's reaction. It must have solidified Rex's acrophobia, he has forgiven her though, after she profusely apologised after the mission and it literally was a split second decision. "Don't worry, Rex forgave me, we just have to tell him to jump next time. Sometimes I wonder how you do this, how did you lead your comrades from age fourteen, watching your men needlessly lose their lives, hearing brothers cry out for their own. It's no wonder you are always stressed and I added that with all our arguments, threats of divorce… I'm sorry for all that." Now alone, Kaeden could break her composure a little, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I need you, ner cyare. Please wake up. If Véurr does somehow find a way to invade other universes, we can't fight her without you." Through the Force, the was a low hum from the Kyber Crystal. Huh, the crystal is worried for her, concerned. These crystalline stones really are sentient, alive. Her hand grasped the sabre hilt, sending a reply back to the crystal mentally. _"I'll be fine. I just… I want Ahsoka back in my arms and out of the bacta tank."_ There was another hum in response, understanding, the crystal understands her concerns. Kaeden actually wonders why her sensitivity to the Force was suppressed for so long and how? How was it suppressed to the point no Jedi could sense it? Well, she was raised in the Outer Rim, it has been said not many Jedi venture out that far and a part of her is glad. Miara would have been left alone, unaware of an older sibling, an orphan. What would her parents think of she is at now? Would they be proud she discovered her connectivity to the Force? Would they like Ahsoka if she were to meet them? A part of Kaeden feels her parents would not care that she came out gay, she's their daughter in the end, they would be proud of her and a part of her wishes they were there and alive to see her wedding. Looking at the wall, Kaeden saw the chrono, she spent long enough here, she better head off and not keep whoever has summoned her waiting. Standing up, Kaeden to face her wife again. "I'm going to be off-planet for a while, not sure how long, but I will be back. Wait for me, Soka and stay strong." Then she whispered a simple phrase Ahsoka taught her in Mandalorian. "Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar."

Then Kaeden walked away to return to the barracks to meet Anakin who is preparing _The Twilight_ for her. It's a good thing R7 will be accompanying her, so the flight to wherever will be less lonely in the vastness of space. Kaeden took one last look at Ahsoka inside the tank, before turning on her heels and exiting the room, not realising Morai the Convor perched atop of the tank, listening to every word she said; as well as sensing her connection to Tano's crystal. Leaping from the tank and then hovering in front of Ahsoka, what Kaeden unfortunately missed was the Togruta's finger making ever so slight movements. Morai projected her thoughts to the Grey Jedi Knight, saying:

_**"You are nearly there, Little One. Yet, you still need more time to heal."**_

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Time: 1340 (13:40; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Padmé's Apartment, 500 Republica, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Senator Padmé Amidala-Skywalker was busy at the dining table working on some papers in relation to the senate and helping the wider galaxy. So many bills and projects, war relief aid required by the smaller planets and colonies affected by the war. Mandalore, respecting it's neutrality, is requesting funding for the project to give retired Clones and veterans a place to live, a city surrounded by a terra forming dome of its own. It is a kind offer considering Ahsoka helped them to defeat Maul, so she has won over the respect of the Mandalorians. Her victory in the siege is now a song to be sung, a story to be told to Mandalore's children, that Jedi and Mandalorian, when past history is set aside, can work together when facing a common enemy. They titled Ahsoka Darjetii Kyramud and Cabur be Manda'yaim. While Ahsoka wishes to dismiss such titles, it was an act of kindness, honour and respect the Mandalorians showed now. The Siege of Mandalore was a hard battle, it caused the first of three of the General's panic attacks, one of many sources of her Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. Now, her little sister and daughter figure is still suspended in the bacta tank with no sign of waking up or changes in her current condition and she feels so bad for Kaeden, she's suffering the brunt of it all. Why were the Jedi never notified by the GAR about this Darth Véurr's presence, that they were keeping in a cell? It was all for nought, their Force blocking technology wasn't enough to hold her! In fact, it didn't work on the Sith Lady! She was just biding her time, making them all out for fools, escaped without a scratch on her and killed Supreme Commander Wilhuff Tarkin! Albeit in a pretty gruesome manner, this Sith seems to enjoy making people suffer and she's an Empress of her own galaxy! The people must be struggling to survive under her, sure they are problems with democracy, not one form of rule is perfect, but dictatorship is just wrong and factoring in she uses heavy military presence through the use of Clone Troopers and there's a subgroup that are Force-sensitive! Anakin even told her the Sith Empress is immortal! That's insane, how did she manage to achieve that? It explains how she managed to rule her Empire for four thousand years, an Empire built on the foundations of Emperor Valkorion's rule. He controlled the Eternal Empire, hence the name for Véurr's control: the Eternal Empire II, with the standard Clone Troops, the Force Elite Legion are built on the basis of the Knights of Zakuul or going their other name: the Zakuul Knights. A sadistic, evil version of Ahsoka, it's frightening and the thought of alternate universes is so absurd! They aren't the only galaxy in existence, other galaxies sitting side by side one another, yet not interfering. What gave the Force the idea to create multiple universes, each with their own timelines and outcomes, beginnings and endings; but how could it create a galaxy such as the one Katooni and Finn come from. What occurred in that galaxy that Ahsoka chose to fall to the Dark Side, in essence destroy herself and hurt those who cared about her.

Is their galaxy prepared for an invasion if Veurr finds a way to return here? Are they ready to take on her army? Since they are all Clone Troopers, will the Republic's Clone Army be willing fight those they may or may not see as brothers? Being that the Clones are ageless, they have thousands of years combat experience, even a few hundred may be enough to dwindle their own army. Such a dragged out war with that other universe scares Padmé, it will send the Republic in ruins! This is a bigger threat than Palpatine! A Sith Lady even more powerful that Palpatine himself. What sort of weaponry and fleets does Véurr use and have? How massive is her army? Would they be able to fight such numbers? So many questions flew around Padmé's head and with Kaeden a part of the GAR, she can't help but worry since Ahsoka isn't there to watch her back, but she is in the capable hands of her husband who reinstated himself as General, as well as Rex. The senator's thoughts were broken when the doorbell rang, Threepio is most likely on it already with Captain Typho doing escort in case it's an assassin or a disguised bounty hunter pretending to be a friend to get in. Padmé does keep her blaster on her just in case. Threepio entered the room, followed by Captain Typho and another person beside him.

"Mrs Skywalker, Miara Larte is here to see you." Padmé's head shot up when she heard the name of the younger Larte sibling. She would be Ahsoka's sister-in-law through marriage. Miara made herself known, Typho. Miara stepped forward, walking up to Padmé and locked one another in a tight hug. It has been a while since they last saw each other. The reason Miara came to Coruscant was the fact she was worrying for Kaeden, she hadn't heard any form of communication from her, it was unusual and Kaeden would never go radio silent on her, unless something happened to her. If something happened to Kaeden, she needs to know now! Threepio and Typho let themselves be scarce to give the two members of family some privacy.

"Miara! It's so good to see you again." Padmé greeted happily and guiding the young sibling to the couch. "How are you?",

"I'm fine, Padmé." After so long, it still feels weird to address a senator by their first name and Miara is still getting used to it; even though they are family. She then decided to get straight to the point. "Is my sister okay? I haven't heard from her when she was told about Ahsoka going missing. What happened? All transmissions I sent to her were left unanswered!" Padmé's face fell. Well that's not good, Kaeden never informed her sister and that is going to lead to an intense sibling argument. Miara knows nothing of what has transpired in the last thirty-three days! How is she going to handle this? The attack on Ahsoka's life was all over the holo-news from the Inner Core to the Mid Rim and parts of the Outer Rim, but Raada is still a bit disconnected from the galaxy with a lack of communication terminals and signal receivers. Padmé made a mental note to talk to the colony of the farming moon about installing such devices and putting a plan forward to the Senate. "This isn't like her! If something happened, I need to know!",

"Miara," Padmé soothed, "Breathe. Your sister is okay, she's been… under a lot of stress. A little over a month ago, Ahsoka was attacked and she nearly died." That caused Miara's jaw to drop. Kaeden almost lost her wife and be made a war widow! What was Kaeden doing that she wasn't picking up any of her incoming transmissions? "Ahsoka survived, thank the Force. She's currently in the Halls of Healing, suspended in a bacta tank, but she hasn't woken up since." The Senator of Naboo was unsure if she should reveal that the older Larte sibling is Force-sensitive and that she is now an enlisted member of the 501st Legion. She might not take that information well and Kaeden already went on a full month radio silence from her sister! How could she forget to contact her little sister!?

"Where is Kaeden now?" The question Padmé dreaded. How will she gently broach this now? What is gentle? There is no way to gently broach this. Miara is going to throw a fit either way. She might as well explain what her sister is doing now, let the sibling rant, cry, punch a wall or whatever, then she will have to confront Kaeden herself. The young farmer wasn't liking her mother-in-law's silence, which usually meant two things: something bad did happen to Kaeden and she is reluctant to tell or she is protecting a secret Kaeden promised not to tell. Whichever it is, Miara will make Padmé spill the truth. "Padmé, Kaeden is the only blood family I have left. Please tell me what is going on!" The senator sighed, she can't hide any of this from Miara. She has a right to know.

"A day after Ahsoka's attempted murder, Kaeden went off to enlist in the army, on the condition she is placed with the 501st Legion." Revealed Padmé, "Your sister is a commissioned soldier, already being held in high regard." Miara couldn't make a facial reaction, but it was in her eyes. Her… her sister… she has joined the army. She has joined the army, assigned to one of the most famous Clone Battalions! Padmé feels she now has to tell Miara her sister can use the Force, she's being taught by Anakin and that was the reason she signed up. Having a Force-sensitive soldier can tip the scales of battle. "Ahsoka should have died to her wounds. Master Healer Che, Knight Offee and Officer Kix (CT-6116) said so. The reason she survived was due to your sister bringing her back and not through normal means. Miara, Kaeden is Force-sensitive and the threat of her wife's life unlocked it. She's currently learning under Anakin to control her abilities." The younger Larte sibling just sat in her place, shocked or numb, her mind trying to process what her mother-in-law revealed to her, her sister is a Force user!? And she saved her wife because of it. Padmé continued to talk, to fill Miara in as much as she is capable of. "Your sister doesn't want anything to do with the Jedi, she isn't taught as a part of the Order. She's too old to be let in.",

"Where is Kaeden now? I need to speak with her, immediately!" Uh oh, she isn't happy and an explosive Larte argument is inbound. Judging by the way Miara's jaw is clenched and grinding, Kaeden is going to be in for one Sith Hell of a chewing out.

"She could be at the Clone barracks still." The senator said and Miara stood up, knowing her next destination. Kaeden is in so much trouble. Leaving the apartment, Padmé followed suit, tailing the young girl as they both left to catch an air taxi.

_ Back at the Barracks… _

_ Time: 1415 (14:15; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Landing Pad, Hangar Bay, Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Jedi General Anakin Skywalker watched as Kaeden took off with _The Twilight_ into the air and exiting Coruscant's atmosphere, shortly preparing for hyperspace if she figured out where to go to meet the strange being who summoned her. Once Kaeden listens to the Force, she will know where to go. At least she's not alone, Snips' droid R7-A7 is accompanying her. Rex was by his side, a little concerned for his other General's wife to be going out there alone with no backup, except for a way to send out an emergency transmission. If Tano wakes up to find her wife is gone, she is going to freak out, which is the last thing Kix needs to sort out, a stressed out General Tano is not going to do good for her recovery, because the Togruta will do something a stupid person would: follow their lover. Finn went off to fix his lightsaber lance after it got damaged during the sparring session, Anakin recommended he visit Huyang for parts or salvage the crystal and make a lance that is completely his own. The one he has is a standard issue among the Force Elite Clone Legion. Huyang is probably pestering Finn about his lance, the army and their history. He is a historian technically and has so much history of every Jedi who took part in the Gathering. Skywalker noticed his Commander was a little stiff, he's worried for Kaeden's safety, not because she is simply Tano's wife, he and his brothers made a promise to keep her safe, keep one another safe because she is vod, she's their vod'ika. While Kaeden is resourceful, shown to quickly adapt to combat scenarios and can hold her own, he cannot help but worry if everything he taught her isn't enough. Wherever she is going, what if the planet is inhabited? What if the natives are not friendly? What will they do to outsiders? If the planet is neutral or Separatist supporters or sympathisers, would they capture her? Report her to Separatist extremists groups to interrogate and torture? So many what-ifs ran through his head and worst case scenarios, especially ones that concerned General Tano if she does wake up. General Skywalker knew Rex was worried for Kaeden, she's still a Cadet, but at the rate she's advancing, they could very well apply her for ARC Training. ARC Trooper Larte-Tano, it has a good ring to it. Rex looked over when the General put his hand on his pauldron to reassure him that the young Cadet will be fine and can look after herself. They packed enough rations for her to last whatever how long she will be gone. The two were about to go there separate ways to deal with minor duties or training when they heard someone stomping towards them. Anakin and Rex looked over, seeing Kaeden's little sister Miara with a storm on her face with Senator Amidala-Skywalker tailing behind and looking a little flustered. Anakin's stress was about to hit the roof, Miara is pissed about something. Did Kaeden not fill her sibling in on what went on the past thirty-three days? Judging by Miara's face, both the General and Clone Commander were safely assuming the answer is ' _no_ '. Uh oh. Before Anakin could speak or even explain anything and Rex could intervene to defend Skywalker, Miara maybe a foot shorter than Skywalker, but more or less the same height as her sister, her fist drew back, hitting Padmé's husband in the abdomen, causing him to sharply inhale and double over. This was followed up by a solid punch to his right cheekbone and the Jedi Master just crumbled to the floor while everyone stood there not knowing what to do.

Feeling his face ache and his head ringing, Anakin managed to somewhat recover from Miara's mean left hook. Where did she learn to throw a punch like that? Are the Larte Sisters the only people in the colony who show restrained violence!? He managed to stand, rubbing his cheekbone, yup, that's going to leave a bruise in a few hours. He can thank the Force the young sibling didn't give him a black eye. He stared at Miara and about to explain things to her, but she spoke first.

"Save it, Skywalker!" She snapped, "I already know and believe me, I am beyond pissed at my sister! I'm pissed at all of you! You all thought it was okay to leave me out of the loop!?",

"No!" Anakin answered quickly, despite the throbbing pain in his cheek, "And I'm sorry… we're sorry! We should have never left you… out of the loop. I should have realised if Kaeden was too busy to contact you, I should've done it, Rex or Padmé. I'm so sorry to leave you worrying this past month." After a few deep breaths and shaking the pain in her knuckles from punching Anakin's face, Miara felt a little calmer… not that she should feel calm after punching her father-in-law. Kaeden might reprimand her for that.

"Okay, now that we're all calm… where's Kaeden?",

"You just missed her. Kaeden is doing… Force stuff and we don't know which planet she'll be heading for.",

"Right… Padmé mentioned her Force sensitivity. Well… I guess better figure out a way to pass time or…" Miara trailed off as a devious smirk crossed her face. Anakin, Padmé and Rex didn't like it. Whenever Miara does that, it means she is plotting something crazy in her head. "Does my sister still have her comlink?" There were a few nods. Kaeden has two… well… three comlinks. One used for general communication, one for official GAR transmissions and the third was from Anakin containing emergency contacts should Ahsoka have another panic attack and for some reason, Kaeden could not get her to calm down or just be used for emergencies in general. "Well…" She began to make slow steps back, watching everyone's faces shift to suspicion. What is she getting at with Kaeden's comlink? One of three, anyway? "There is a hidden tracker inside it, which I planted before she went off for her first date with Ahsoka. So…" She took off before any of them could blink, no doubt back to the space port she landed her ship on. After getting their minds to process what she said, it all clicked. She's going to follow Kaeden using the tracker. That's bad. Padmé was first to move.

"MIARA!" Then Anakin followed, Rex would have come, but he decided to hold the fort and hopefully, the three di'kuts won't do something that will get them killed. When this is all over, he's taking his overdue resignation, build up his home on Mandalore, take a vacation on Scariff and buy a customised door sign for his new home that says: ' _No Skywalkers and/or Tanos allowed. Leave me in peace!_ ' That is exactly what he is going to do.

_ Sometime Later… _

_ Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time)/Planetary Time Unknown… _

_ Evening… _

( _Scene: Open Desert Plains, Atollon, Atollon System, Lothal Sector, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

Cadet Larte stepped out of _The Twilight_ after R7 did a check on the planet the Force led her, running through the databases of known planets and strangely, none came up for this, except for the sector and region. Kaeden is familiar with the sector. Lothal was her first mission as a commissioned Cadet of the 501st Legion, it is Padawan Bridger's home planet. She wonders if those living in the Lothal Sector are aware of this planet or even if it had a name. Kaeden gave herself a moment to check her gear, her dual pistols attached to her waist. Check. The Force user decided to take a leaf from Rex's book about dual wielding DC-17s and it also worked well for her, she can choose to use one blaster pistol with her lightsaber or keep the lightsaber as a last resort and use both pistols. It will also take enemies by surprise if she were to whip out the sabre and make them realise she can use the Force. For now, she blend herself and pass off for a standard non-Clone trooper. She had extra clips, four of them, meaning two clips for each pistol, a total of six for the ones currently slotted in, so she has a total ammunition of three-hundred plasma bolt rounds before resorting to her wife's sabre and the Force. She modified her helmet for a small torch and on the right side was macrobinoculars, the one Rex uses. The combat vibro dagger he gifted her is securely strapped to her chest armour and some small ration sticks in the pouch, along with a small medical kit and health stimulation syringes. Kix warned her to use them as a last resort and avoid overdosing on them, he has seen too many times Anakin, Ahsoka and even Rex nearly destroying their bodies with them because they could not afford to stop and properly rest and finally her water supply. Lowering the macrobinoculars, Kaeden did a quick scan of the landscape, nothing out of the ordinary, a few native plants to the planet that can somehow grow in this environment. There doesn't appear to be anything dangerous right now, may be safe to venture forth. R7 ensured _The Twilight_ was locked down before rolling down the ramp to follow Kaeden as they began to walk along the desert plains as the sun began to lower. At least the cool night will be more beneficial to walk in than the desert heat in the sun. The armour can be the worst for trapping heat, yet Kaeden understands Rex's words when he says he feels safe in his armour, it's like an outer shell, hard to take off. Kaeden hopes whoever has called her to come here through the Force, is not leading her on a wild bantha chase, when she could be on missions wiping out the remnants of Separatist outposts and bases, along with stopping extremists. Kaeden nodded to R7 to follow her, wherever they are going.

_ One-hundred and fifty Minutes Later… _

_ Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time)/Planetary Time Unknown… _

_ Night… _

This really had to be a karking joke. Kaeden has zero idea where she going is going, she doesn't seem to be getting that much guidance from the Force. She doesn't even know who or what she is looking for, other than she vaguely saw in her vision a giant silhouette with rocky protrusions to mistake it for a rocky mound or outcrop. When she was about to mutter something offensive to the Force in a mix of Basic, Huttese, Mando'a and a little bit of Togruti, there was a sound of a familiar hoot above her. Hovering above her was the pastel green and cream-white convor. It was Morai. How did she get here? Kaeden doesn't recall the bird on the ship, R7 would have notified her if they had an unwanted guest. How she got is a question, but not an important one. The question is: why is Morai here? Another hoot, the convor made a gesture to follow and began to fly ahead, prompting Kaeden and R7 to run after. Perhaps Morai is being her guide, maybe she knows the being that called her here and is leading her to him or it. While chasing Morai, Kaeden found herself pinned to the ground and landing on her back. Through her HUD, Kaeden stared into a pair of eyes of an unknown creature, whose fangs snapped at her as she used her forearm to keep said fangs away. So much for assuming the planet in uninhabited, these must be the native creatures. Managing to grasp one of her pistols, Kaeden aimed the barrel at the creature's eye and fired, permanently damaging the creature's vision and green blood pouring out of the smoking hole, falling onto her armour. Not caring about the armour being ruined, Kaeden was able to crawl away and get a good look at the animal. It was terrifying, it stood at about two meters, a domed body with six legs.

"Spiders." Kaeden muttered, "Why did it have to be spiders?" She turned to R7. He needs to flee. She unholstered her other DC-17, yelling: "R7! Get out of here and find somewhere-" Too late, R7-A7 was nothing more but scrap metal. The spiders tore him to pieces! Maybe… if she can salvage his memory core, the GAR might issue another R7 unit. Ahsoka is going to kill her, she really liked that astromech. "Great." Now alone, Kaeden pointed her blaster pistols at the spider-like fauna which threateningly snapped their fangs and hissed at her. Kaeden wouldn't be lying to herself that she's scared, yet there is no way she is going to die and become some sort of human meal for those things. Without another word, Kaeden began to fire at the spiders, aiming for their eyes, which is doing the most damage and the predators rushed her, one leaping towards her, forcing to dodge roll to avoid it. She pushed her hands out, with the pistols in her grip to Force Push the aggressors away and watched as they flew off their legs. Suddenly, she was flanked to the left, pinned down again and lost grip on one of her pistols, fangs snapped in her face… well… her helmet. Her hand went down to her left hip, grasping Ahsoka's sabre hilt, her fingers curling around the comforting curved metal and removed it. She placed the emitter under the spider's face and pressed the ignition button, the silver-white blade springing out and through the spider. Kaeden managed to roll out before it collapsed on her and recovering her fallen pistol, holstering it. She kept the pistol in her left hand raised, with the sabre in the right. Morai flew down between her and the spiders, beginning to communicate to her through the Force.

 ** _"Stop harming them. You will only make them angrier and your emotions are agitating them._ _"_ **How is her emotions affecting these creatures? **_"Come, flee. There is a cave you can hide in. Now! Come with me!"_ **Kaeden didn't want to run, but if Morai is telling her to do so, which makes taking orders from a bird weird, but she did; deactivating her lightsaber and holstering her other blaster pistol. She began her sprint, Morai leading her safety as the spiders made chase, a game of predator and prey. Seeing the cave Morai was leading her to, a narrow gap large enough for her to shimmy through, but not for the spiders. Increasing her speed, Kaeden dashed for the cave, reaching it and began to shimmy through. One of spiders managed to get a grip on her arm, though the fangs thankfully could not penetrate her gauntlets, but it began pulling and tugging at her, Kaeden began to fight back. She grabbed her pistol, awkwardly aiming the barrel at the spider's void, black eye and fired four shots at it. Three shots hit their mark, the spider screeching and releasing her arm, but the fourth struck her wrist, where the black lining is, the blacks she wears under her armour, more or less a weak point. While armour protected her from most of the plasma fire, the rest managed to scorch her wrist, burning the black lining underneath and it hurt like hell. Falling back, Kaeden clutched her wrist, dropping the pistol and hearing the spider retreat. So that's what plasma wounds feel like, good thing she has her med kit. Knowing the cave was safe, Kaeden winced as she removed her helmet, placing it beside her. Setting herself against the rocky wall, Kaeden began to undo the gauntlet, seeing where the plasma bolt burned away her black sleeve. Taking out her water, she poured it over the wound, gritting her teeth in pain. Her hand moved to one of the pouches, taking out a bacta patch, not noticing Morai curiously watching her with its beady blue-green eyes. She flew down to her before the soldier could apply the bacta.

"What? I need to put bacta on it before the burn becomes infected." Said Kaeden, "I'll be one hand down but-" She didn't finish when Morai hover her claw over the wound, gently placing it on her. The convor closed its eyes, calling on something and Kaeden felt it, the Force. Morai is using the Force to do something. A few minutes passed, Morai removed her claw from Kaeden's wrist and to her shock, the burn wound was gone! The Force user experimentally moved her wrist around, no pain, it felt… good as new. Kaeden stared at the convor, smiling and stroked its wing. "You healed my wrist! Thank you.",

 _ **"You are most welcome, young one."**_ ,

"Who are you? What are you?" Asked Kaeden, as she clipped back on her gauntlet.

 _ **"I am your guide, a guide for you and your friends. I have been watching you since you were little, along with your lover. I am Morai, the Avatar of the Daughter - the embodiment of the Light Side of the Force. I am the reason the Jedi never found you. I know you have many questions, but time runs short. A storm is brewing, Darkness grows and the fate of the galaxy, multiple galaxies is at stake. Through here is a shortcut to the Valley of the Bendu and he is waiting for you. Come, child."**_ This much information to Kaeden was too much at once, but Morai is right. If something big is coming, she has to be ready. Getting herself together, Kaeden grabbed all her belongings, Morai decided to perch on her shoulder and began her navigation through the cave network.

_ Next Day… _

_ Time: 0630 (06:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Morning… _

( _Scene: Room Two, Critical Care Unit, Halls of Healing, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Medical Officer Kix was up like clockwork. Master Healer Vokara Che has kindly given him a room in the temple so he can be closer to the General, saving him trips to and forth between here and the barracks. Typical routine at this stage with no sign of Tano's condition changing, this is day thirty-four now. Healer Che, the Twi'lek is busy tending to other patients, so it wouldn't surprise Kix if Offee comes in to check on her friend too. Leia has visited a few times before, Kaeden being the most frequent when she finds gaps in her schedule and she is not helping the boys train her and them or messing about with her extended family. Kix knows Kaeden, it's a façade because she is actually hiding her worry and stress that her wife has not yet woken up. Kix has talked to Che and Offee the worst case scenario if Ahsoka doesn't wake herself up. They'll have to turn off the life support and hope for the best she can breathe on her own, it's not good for someone to be on life support this long. Entering the room, Kix was picked up the datapad that automatically recorded the General's vitals every hour. He began reading last night's data and it all appears the same to him. Then he frowned, either there's an error in the system or he's reading it weird, apparently at Time 1345, Tano made movement yesterday. He better get an astromech or Skywalker's one Artoo to run a diagnostic check on the system, they can't afford to have errors now and… tap. Tap. Tap. Kix spun around, great, now he's hearing things that aren't there, so he must be going crazy. If there's rodents in the temple, the Jedi need to do something about it. Rodents are bad hygiene. Tap, tap, tap. There it is again. Tap, tap, tap. The Clone medic turned around and his face just dropped. Inside the tank, was Tano, completely conscious, her blue eyes filled with confusion.

"General!" Kix whispered. He gave a two-minute signal to Tano to wait for him. He has to get Master Healer Che and Knight Offee. Jedi General Ahsoka Tano is awake. Kix sprinted out of the room, leaving a now awoken Ahsoka to wait for him to return.

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Time: 0635 (06:35; Coruscanti Time/Same Time as Kix Finding Ahsoka has Awoken)… _

_ Morning… _

( _Scene: Hangar Bay, Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

"You are an idiot sister! I should be beating you to death right now!" Miara exclaimed, as she, Kaeden, Anakin and Padmé descended _The Twilight_. The ship Miara brought was now buckets, bolts and spare parts thanks to Anakin and his ' _happy landing_ '. Kaeden wasn't happy at her father-in-law for crashing her and Miara's ship, but Padmé promised to get them a new one. Kaeden snarked back at her sister, her armour still covered in green Krykna blood. That's what the spider-like creatures are called. It is going to be hell to clean off without scratching the paint job on it already. Kaeden met the Bendu, a giant… Force-sensitive horned creature. The trials she went through created by him were… not exactly fun, facing her fears. Her fears of losing Ahsoka, her fear of Darth Véurr. She had to learn to control her anger, her hate, the negative emotions that attracted the Krykna. He helped her find her balance, to stay in the middle, the Grey. The Bendu acted as a mentor, yet only teaching her what she needed to know, guiding her so she can find answers herself, not him giving her the answers. Therefore, their stay wasn't long and Bendu wished her luck on her path, while her future remained uncertain.

"Well, remember who saved you from the Krykna's nest! You, Anakin and Padmé!",

"I must admit, being able to communicate with them was cool." Said Anakin, Padmé humming in agreement. Much like Miara, they were still tufts of Krykna webbing stuck to their clothes. "You've come a long way in such short time, Kay. Ahsoka and your parents would be proud." It is fair to say, Kaeden got a good yelling by Miara, a heated argument occurred on the way back, one that made Anakin and Padmé roll their eyes. Deciding to head back to their, they offered Miara to stay with them to avoid renting a room and to clean themselves off, while Kaeden remained in the barracks to shower and fix up her battered armour. It appears now, they all have a healthy case of arachnophobia. Just as they were about to go their separate ways after their little adventure, Anakin and Kaeden were jolted by a disturbance in the Force and without warning a portal, one that Kaeden recognised after Ahsoka's attack. Padmé and Miara didn't know how to comprehend this, but to Anakin and Kaeden, it felt like the very fabric of the Force and Space-Time being ripped or torn open. The two Force users activated their sabres, blue and silver-white snap-hissing from their emitters, while Miara and Padmé readied their blasters for whatever comes out. A minute passed that felt like it was longer, then… two people were thrown out onto the floor, both holding and supporting one another. They were wounded. One was clearly a Mandalorian, the armour being a dead giveaway, the other was a female Dathmorian-Zabrak hybrid. The female hybrid's clothes looked burned, some parts ripped likes she's been in an intense fight, the Mandolorian's armour had a few plasma bolt marks, dents and some slash marks that seem to come from a lightsaber. He or she can thank the Force his or her armour can resist blows from a lightsaber, but he/she was hurt, holding their side; cracked or broken ribs maybe, or it could be internal bleeding and on the way to losing consciousness. The female who had white hair with small spiky protrusions of a Zabrak through it looked up, her brown eyes filled with trauma. There was a gash on the side of her forehead.

"Help." She whispered, before collapsing, with the Mandolorian beside her.

_ In the Other Galaxy… _

_ One Month Later… _

_ Time: 2000 (20:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Night… _

Canon: _Post-Arc 1: Discovery_

( _Scene: Throne Room, Eternal Palace, Former Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region,_ Galaxy-38)

Empress Darth Véurr sat in her throne, her two Akuls Vader and Ragnos at either side, her hand stroking Vader's head absentmindedly. Everything is ready, her army is ready to invade. The conquest will begin and galaxies will fall to her rule. As of now, she is waiting for her flagship _The Predator God_ to be ready and prepared. One of the Clone Generals of the Force Elite entered, stepping forward, not before bowing to his Goddess and Empress. Judging by the blue paint, this Clone is from the 501st, before her is CG-7567.

"Empress Véurr. The chosen legions are ready and so is your ship. We simply await your command.",

"Then the time has come." Véurr simply replied, her pupils now glowing through her faceplate's visor and stood up, her Akuls following behind. "We will invade each world. Take out the centre of power, the current rulers if they refuse to hand power to me." Force Elite Clone Sixty-seven walked beside his leader, his lance strapped to his back. "Once the galaxies fall to us, then they will know who the true God is."

The Darkness will rise and consume once more.

_End of Intermission 1/Arc 2 Begins…_

* * *

Translations:

Mando'a:

Cyare: Beloved/Loved one/Popular

Aliit: Family (clan)

Vod'ika: Little brother/Sister/Comrade

Ori'vod: Big brother/Sister/Special friend

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Haar'chak: Damn it

Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart

Ner: My/Mine

Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar: I love you

Darjetii Kyramud: Sith Slayer

Cabur be Manda'yaim: Saviour of Mandalore

Old Norse:

Véurr: Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission 1 is finished. Finally, Arc 2 is finally kicking off and the first galaxy Véurr is invading is a galaxy where the events of Jedi Fallen Order occurred. Which point I picked, you will have to see. It could very well be another month before Arc 2 - Chapter 1 comes out. Thank you for ever being so patient with my sporadic updates.
> 
> Yah! Ahsoka has finally woken up. There are some scenes in this I had to cut because I was actually running out of word characters. Some scenes includes Kaeden's training with the Bendu, then her rescuing Miara, Anakin and Padmé from the Krykna hive.
> 
> Yes, Veurr's fleet are preparing to enter the galaxy where Fallen Order did happen, so we are going to Galaxy-7, year 14 BBY. We're seeing the Mantis Crew. I know my dialogue ratio was out of whack in some places, but I hope ye enjoyed Intermission 1.
> 
> May the Force be with you and stayed tuned for Arc 2: The Invasion Begins


End file.
